


Restricted Magic Arc 2: The Competition

by Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Magic, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/pseuds/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room
Summary: The second arc to the story of Erin and her friends as they travel to another country to compete against other magical schools. Along the way she will also face new and old enemies as well as plots that could change the course of history.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate school assemblies."

Erin grumbled as she stood in the auditorium with the other students, waiting.

"Aww, don't worry, I'm sure this one will go better than the last one." Gerald reached out and grasped her hand in his own as he spoke. Erin glanced down, raising an eyebrow at the familiar contact before deciding she was okay with it.

Olivia stepped forward with a loud sigh. "The last assembly they accused Erin of being an ability thief."

"Exactly." He grinned. "This one should go much smoother."

Erin shook her head before turning her worried gaze to the stage, yawning. Things had just calmed down over the last few months since the incident with the former headmistress. It had been harder for her to recover than she thought it would be. Not physically... most of her internal wounds had healed up after a few days with Olivia's near constant application of healing magic. There wasn't even a scar left as a reminder of the incident. It was like nothing had ever happened.

On the outside, at least.

Erin didn't regret her actions that day. Belanna was crazy, she would have killed Erin and her friends if given the chance. She had hurt countless people, not to mention standing by watching her mother be murdered with a smile. Erin felt sure she had done the right thing. But that didn't stop the memory of the fight from coming back to her at random moments. The sensation of the other woman's throat in her crushing grip. The hatred in her eyes before the light faded from them. The last breath mixed with blood that slowly blew out, never to be repeated.

Erin had nightmares, most nights. They kept her tossing and turning until even the thought of sleep frustrated her to no end. She felt exhausted, angry, and overwhelmed. Having just gotten through a huge ordeal together, she hadn't wanted to burden the others with her problems, and so she tried to best to act normal. Overall, She thought she had hid it fairly well, but noticed that Olivia and Gerald had been keeping a worried eye on her lately.

Gerald squeezed her hand. "You sleep okay last night?" He was still smiling, but it didn't mask the concern in his eyes.

"...Fine." Erin looked away.

"Well, if you need to talk..."

"I don't need to talk."

He ignored her interruption, continuing. "...We're here for you."

She considered his words, unsure of how to respond. In the end she just gripped his hand tightly, welcoming the warmth from the contact.

His grin widened at her action. "So... I was thinking next year after graduation."

"For what?"

"For our wedding. Speaking of which, I've already met your family..." He coughed uncomfortably. "Well, the ones that matter, anyways, but you haven't met mine yet!"

"When did I agree to marry you?"

"Just in case you do agree, wouldn't it be more convenient if you had already met my parents?" His grin was slightly mischievous. "How about it? We can have a romantic trip to the Ellurine Alliance, meet my family, take a boating tour, and be back before midterm exams!"

She shook her head. "I just can't imagine what goes on in that head of yours."

"I'll mark that down as a 'maybe.' Just let me know a good date for you and I'll work on arranging transportation."

Olivia broke in with a frown. "You can't her on a trip to your country alone, that's improper!"

"Well, I don't want to tarnish her reputation..." Gerald thought it over carefully, "Do you want to come along?"

"Of course! I'll bring my brother Matthias."

"..." There were a few moments of shocked silence.

"You support this stupid trip?!" Erin blinked a few times, processing the other girl's words. "Wait... Did you say your brother?! Is he better?"

Olivia smiled. "The restriction artifact you gave me worked like a charm on him. He enrolled to the school yesterday, and will start classes next week."

"Will he be in our class?"

"No, technically in the year under us. He was able to keep up somewhat on magical theory with home study, but he needs more experience controlling his magical abilities." She paused, then reached out and hugged Erin closely. "I can't thank you enough for what you did... especially after I..."

"Shush. We're friends." She hugged her back. "That's what matters."

"I hate to break up this wonderful moment," Gerald interrupted, tapping their shoulders to get their attention. "But the assembly is starting."

They looked up to see an older man slowly and painfully make his way up to the stage. He stopped after climbing the three short steps, apparently trying to catch his breath, before stepping to the podium at the center of the stage with a pitiful smile.

Erin leaned closer to Gerald. "Who's that?"

"The new headmaster, Professor Wiltheim." He whispered back.

"Really? He looks so... so..."

"Frail? Yeah, I think after the incident with Lady Belanna, the school administration wanted a headmaster who couldn't be accused of attacking students."

Erin grinned. "Yeah, I don't think he could fight off a kitten, much less attack anyone."

"Everyone, please listen." The older man cleared his throat, using wind magic to project his voice to every corner of the room easily.

"Level 4 wind magic, not bad." Gerald whistled softly.

"Prince Gerald, I may be old, but I'm not deaf. Please refrain from talking during the remainder of my speech." Professor Wiltheim glared at the young offender, who responded with a cheerfully silent bow of apology.

"Ahem. Anyways, for those of you who do not know me, I am your new headmaster, Professor Wiltheim. Now I know that recent..." he grimaced, "...unfortunate events may have eroded some of the trust you students have in the school, but I will assure you under my leadership, you will be kept safe and sound."

He looked around the room as if to identify anyone who would dare disagree with his statement before smiling broadly and continuing. "Now, onto the true purpose of this meeting, the discussion of the International Academy Magic Competition."

At these words excited chatter burst out across the room. Erin, Gerald and Olivia simply glanced uneasily at each other before looking back to the podium.

"Now this prestigious competition comes about every 5 years, and is the chance for students to represent their academy and their nation in a series of challenges that will test both their theoretical knowledge as well as the practical application of magic."

Professor Wiltheim paused, assessing the room's excitement with a pleased expression. He waved a hand, and 5 seats were picked up and brought to the stage with wind magic.

"St. Julienne's Academy will select 5 of our most talented students to represent us. These students need both the magical talent as well as theoretical knowledge to shine on the international stage. As I announce your name, please come forward and have a seat here on stage."

The excited noise of the room grew louder. Erin raised an eyebrow as she took in all the expectant faces. Was this really such a big deal?

"First, our student council president Frederick de Rochester, with Earth and fire abilities at level 4, and physical reinforcement of level 2. He also ranks fourth place in magical theory."

There was a smattering of polite applause as the smirking boy raised his hands in a triumphant gesture before marching up to the stage to sit down on the first chair.

"Second, Prince Geraldo de Riciancia of the Ellurine Alliance. With astounding abilities including level 5 Insight, level 4 water and earth as well as level 2 healing, he is considered a strong competitor despite his poor magical theory scores."

"Just what score did you get on the last test, Gerald?" Erin whispered in his ear as he prepared to move forward.

He grinned, somehow able to hear her over the loud cheers of the room. "A lot better than what I would have gotten if you hadn't been tutoring me!"

With that, he hopped onto the stage, taking a bow before the enthusiastic crowd of students. When he sat down next to Frederick, the other boy attempted to scoot his chair further away, only to have it be pushed back into place by the headmaster's wind magic.

"Learn to get along boys."

Professor warned them with a gentle smile before turning back to the crowd. "Our third representative will be Olivia de Pelletier. She is the second highest scorer in the magical theory section, as well as her abilities which include level 4 healing and level 2 wind ability."

Again, enthusiastic cheering met the smaller girl as she made her way up the stage. Both she and Gerald had cheerful, friendly personalities, and were well liked by the majority of students.

"The fourth student representative is a bit... unusual. He has just joined this academy, in fact, he recently just completed his entrance testing. However, he matched the scores of our top student in magical theory on his entry exam, as well as has incredible natural abilities. He has a variant ability, freezing at a level 4 capacitance, as well as a level 3 physical reinforcement."

These words were met with absolute silence for a few moments until the meaning fully sunk in before the room exploded into unrestrained chatter.

"Quiet everyone! We're almost done!" The headmaster clapped his hands and immediately the students found whether they wanted to or not, no noise could be made in the room. Satisfied at the forced silence, he continued. "I will welcome our newest student, and fourth representative Matthias de Pelletier up to the stage."

A tall, frail appearing boy moved through the crowd, his skin and hair an unnatural pale shade. He moved to the fourth chair, smiling at Olivia who jumped up to hug him before turning to the room with a bow. When he looked up Erin saw that he had a delicate face similar to his sister's with the difference of bright blue eyes that seemed to look straight through her. For a moment she thought he was staring directly at her, but before she could get too uncomfortable, the sensation passed.

"Finally, the fifth and final representative, is our most talented student. She will be our team captain, and help lead our academy to victory."

The headmaster grinned. "With eight abilities at level 3 and 4, as well as being the top ranked student in magical theory, one can hardly argue that Éirinne de Roderick is unworthy of this prestigious position." He clapped a few times, "Impressive, truly."

The room was silent.

Erin stood up, walking slowly towards the stage. The weight of the stares of every student in the room hung heavily on her. No one clapped, no one cheered, they only stared silently, as if in shock. Finally someone spoke.

"The Worthless Princess? Seriously?"

Those words seemingly broke the restrictions on the other students, who then began to complain loudly as well.

"This is a joke!"

"It must be rigged!"

"Who HASN'T beaten her in a duel?! She's an embarrassment!"

Gerald stood up at the mocking comments, his fists clenched, but Erin put a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head slowly. He resisted for a moment, his face set in a stubborn expression, but finally he sat back down with a sigh. It didn't surprise her that they had this reaction. Besides a single fight with Wilhemina she had not broadcasted her newly regained abilities, and she was sure that girl was too embarrassed to...

"Éirinne de Roderick! I challenge you to a match!" A familiar voice shouted out angrily.

...Seriously?

Erin turned around slowly, sighing loudly. Before her stood a petite girl with an enraged atmosphere, her face red and her hands in fists at her sides. She tugged off her sash with quick jerk and tossed it over to Erin who caught it with a confused expression.

"Didn't she already beat you into the ground though?"

In the moment of silence, Olivia's bright cheerful voice broke through with a vicious question.

WIlhemina's face turned even redder. "She cheated! I don't know what happened during that match, but it doesn't count."

"What happened was she knocked you out within the first few seconds of the match, that's why you don't remember." Gerald smirked and turned towards Erin. "You should probably take it slower, so she can remember how badly she's beaten next time.

Erin shrugged. "Too much trouble."

Glancing at the new headmaster who stood to the side with a smile, seemingly having no intention to interfere, she pulled off her own sash and handed both over to the older man.

"Headmaster, will you do the honors of counting off the match?"

"Gladly, child." With a chuckle he grasped the sashes and lifted them into the air.

"Once I beat you, you better step down and give me your position on the team to me!" Wilhemina threatened as she changed her position to a fighting stance. Erin, on the other hand, stood there with a relaxed posture, appearing bored and unconcerned.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"On my count...." Professor Wiltheim spoke loudly the frail hand holding the sashes trembling as if having difficulty supporting the light weight in the air. "One...two...three... Begin!"

BAM!

Less than a second had passed since the word "begin" had been heard. The students had seen/sensed a blur of motion in the room, but uncertain of what had happened, looked around in confusion. There, in the center of the room, stood Erin, with a bored expression, the unconscious form of Wilhemina crumpled on the floor at her feet.

"..."

There was shocked silence.

"The winner is... Erin." The headmaster announced with a smile.

Erin looked back at him. "Is there anything else to this assembly, or can I leave now?"

"Feel free to leave anytime."

With that, she walked out of the building, the silence of her peers still ringing in her ears.

"Erin!" Erin turned around at the cheerful calling of her name.

"What's up Gerald?" She looked at him, feeling inexplicably better at the sight of his happy expression. "I was just heading back to the dorm."

"You missed the best part of the information about the competition!" He answered with a mischievous grin.

"What is that?"

"The location."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Why would I care about where this competition is?"

Gerald grabbed her hand, gently swinging their arms as they walked forward. "Let's just say my dream of introducing you to my parents soon just came true."

"... The Ellurine Alliance?"

"Yep, We're going to my hometown!" He glanced at her. "How do you want me to introduce you?" His eyes were hopeful. "Future wife? Fiance? The woman I will marry?"

"Those are all the same thing, and no." She paused, glancing at him with a slight smile as he pouted.

"... How about as your girlfriend?"

"..." Gerald stopped in his tracks, staring at her openmouthed. "... W-what... Did.... Did you just...Did you really say...?"

Erin decided to tease him, pretending to frown and pulling her hand away. "You don't want to? My mistake then!"

"What!" Horrified, he grasped her hand again, falling to a knee. "No! For goodness sakes, Erin, you can't just drop that kind of fortune on me and expect me to retain logical thought!" He looked up at her with a hopeful smile. "You mean it?"

She squeezed his hand with her own. "Yeah. I mean it."

"Amazing!" He jumped up, wrapping Erin into a huge hug while spinning her around. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Sure, where do you..."

"... Éirinne de Roderick?" A stern voice interrupted their conversation. Looking over, Erin saw a tall, sour-faced man in formal dark clothes who looked vaguely familiar.

"Can I help you?" Erin's face lost its happy glow, quickly replaced by the cold mask she showed most other people.

"I am here to inform you that he is expecting you at the military office at your earliest convenience."

Gerald stepped forward, annoyed, even as Erin shrunk back, her face pale as she recognized the man, and whom he worked for. "What's going on? Who is expecting you?"

The man and Erin answered the second question at the same time.

" General Roderick"

"...My father."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait here."

The attendant motioned to the metal chairs lining the walls outside the military office, before turning and leaving. Erin stood uncertainly in the center of the waiting room, glancing around at the surroundings that had never changed since she was a child, wondering if she had made the right decision. Gerald had desperately wanted to go with her.

"You might need back up, or someone to help you fight your way out at least." He argued, holding on to her hand tightly.

"Thanks, but I really have to do this on my own. He's my father, if he wanted to get rid of me, he has much easier ways to do it then calling me to his office."

He hadn't been convinced. "But... what if you..."

"Gerald." Her voice had been firm. "This is my decision."

His hand tightened for a moment, and then let go. "I'll respect that." He briefly touched her face, his face sad. "But if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

She had left him behind, but now, standing in front of the door that led to her father, she felt very much alone. This room was so familiar, how many times had she sat here, filled with anticipation, waiting to see her father?

When she was younger, Erin had been desperate for his approval. Each time a new ability of hers was discovered, she would happily come to his office, waiting in this room patiently for him to have a spare moment to see her. The door would open, she would happily announce her latest power, hoping that this time, just maybe, he would be impressed. Each time, he would stare silently at her, measuring her worth. He would then ask what power level she had been judged to be. Upon hearing a 3 or a 4, he would immediately lose interest, dismissing her from his sight and breaking her heart all over again.

Erin glanced around at the office, the paintings of past generals on the walls seeming to stare back at her disapprovingly. With a long sigh, she sat down on one of the chairs, trying desperately not to think of the last time she had sat in this office.

She was eight years old. She had woken up with a familiar feeling, and excited, her mother had brought her before an insight specialist once again. They confirmed she had developed an eighth ability: illusion type powers. The people in the office had been so complimentary, so impressed with her abilities. A typical "talented" person may have 3 or 4 abilities; level 4 abilities were fairly rare. To have eight... they called Erin a genius, and she believed it must be true.

Excited, she raced to her father office. Sitting in the metal chair, swinging her legs back and forth, unable to contain her cheerful energy.

This time he'll be impressed. He has to be. She thought to herself.

Finally he came out, his frame filling the doorway. He was silent, but his dark eyes studied her closely, seeming to see her and through her at the same time. Nervous, trembling she got to her feet, and lifted a hand. An image of a flower projected above it, starting as a bud and blooming into a beautiful white lily. The illusion faded, and she stared at the floor, too nervous to look at his expression.

"Level?" A single word, but it carried so much meaning within.

"..." She didn't want to say.

"What level was it appraised at?" His voice carried weight with it, making her feel crushed.

"...Three." She whispered.

"Worthless." Losing interest, he turned back to his office.

Erin lost it. She had come to this office so many times, and never once had she earned his approval. Without thinking she stepped forward, raising her voice and arguing.

"So what if it's only level three? I have EIGHT different abilities. That has to match up to a measly level five ability, right? I mean, I really can..." Before she could finish the sentence she was thrown against the wall.

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The room was filled with his power, the air gone. Flames burst into existence all around her, the heat from the fire scorching her skin but otherwise not leaving a trace in the room around her. Blood dripped from her nose and ears, her eight year old body unable to withstand the pressure.

"Still think you can measure up to a level 5 capacitance?" Despite the ferocity of his attack, his voice remained calm, bored even. "I have the ability to topple nations, your measly little parlor tricks mean nothing."

With a quick hand gesture the flames, the wind, everything was gone. Her father smiled, the expression cruel. "Go back to your training. Don't bother me again unless you have something significant to report."

With that the door closed behind him, leaving her slumped on the floor, blood staining her clothes, sticking against her skin. It wasn't until an hour later that she finally crawled to her feet and left the office.

She never used her illusion ability again.

Erin shook her head, trying to clear it of the memory of that terrible day. She had just been a child, one who wanted her father to be proud of her. There was nothing to be ashamed of. She took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts, and kept her expression carefully neutral as she waited to be called into the office.

"You may enter now." Thirty minutes later the attendant stepped forward, looking at her with a disdainful expression.

Erin stood up, and entered the room, her spine straight and her chin raised. She wished she could believe she was ready for this.

The office was unchanged from years before. Still windowless, lit only by a magical lamp on the large mahogany desk. Papers strewn everywhere, taking up each and every available surface. A large table stood in the corner with a map on it, different markers placed at different areas of the world. There was no other chair, her father didn't believe that anyone should be so relaxed as to sit in his presence. Erin stood in front of the desk, waiting silently.

The man at the desk... her father. She knew in some ways his features resembled her own, but he was so much... bigger. Not just taller, although he towered over her when standing. His very presence filled the room, leaving no room for her. The silence was... suffocating. She waited there in front of the desk, focusing on breathing.

"You killed Lady Belanna?"

When he finally spoke, it caught her by surprise. He had not looked up from his work at his desk, his voice casual as if asking about the weather. She thought about his question for a moment, and then gave an answer from the official story they had given the school.

"It was in self defense."

He looked up, and Erin fought the desire to shrink back as his dark eyes focused on her. She felt like he was seeing through her, dissecting her down to her bones.

"But you DID kill her?"

Erin sighed. "Yes, but I would be dead if I didn't so I'm not sorry, even if she was a... special friend of yours."

"That's not the issue." He shook his head. "She had longed outlived her usefulness to me, her death matters very little."

Erin felt a slight pang for the madwoman who had made this monster the center of her world, only to have her death regarded as less than a minor inconvenience.

"If you don't care, why am I here?" She kept her voice calm, even as he stood up, leaning over her. His face came within inches of her own, making her itch to strike out, to hurt him.

"I care because she was once one of the stronger knights, with level 5 wind ability, and yet somehow... you... were able to kill her." He grabbed her arm, his grip so tight she felt it down to the bone. "HOW?"

Ah. Erin refused to let the pain on her arm show on her face. This breaks everything he ever taught me about never being able to defeat a level 5. She smiled at him, enjoying his disconcertment at the expression.

"She was already weakened, and I caught her by surprise, it was simple."

"..." He stared at her, and Erin returned his look calmly, despite everything within her screaming out to reach over and kill him.

Pull off the restrictive amulet.

Use all your abilities to take his life, tear him limb from limb.

Destroy him.

He'll never see it coming.

"Come with me." Releasing her arm, he motioned for her to follow him, and walked quickly out of the door. They moved through the military offices, into a practice yard in the back. There, standing attention in a military uniform was a tall young man about Erin's age. He glared at her, his eyes holding an unexpected amout of hatred for someone she had never met before. She chose to ignore him, staring at her father instead, who came to a stop in front of the gentleman just five feet away.

"At ease, Walter." The young man relaxed at her father's words.

"I know how you love to play games, and so I've arranged a good one for you. This girl here is from St. Julienne's academy, one of their representatives for the international competition." He paused, his cold gaze looking her over from head to toe one last time. "You may go all out... but I want her alive at the end."

Walter nodded, his face splitting into a wide grin, his eyes dissecting her in a way that made Erin want to shudder in disgust. She adjusted her stance to a defensive one, and circled around, trying to study him. Knowing there was no point discussing this further, as her father wanted to see a fight, so there would be a fight. She contemplated taking off the restrictive amulet, but reluctantly decided against it. Erin couldn't dare let her father know about the true extent of her abilities, she needed every advantage she could get.

She activated her physical and spiritual enhancement abilities, boosting her moving speed and the capacity of her elemental powers. All the while she kept an eye on the young man in front of her, who continued to stand in a relaxed manner, staring at her.

Then, within the space of half a breath, he was inches away from her.

"Level 4 physical enhancement and Wind abilities." Her father's tone was amused. "Let's see how you handle this."

Walter reached for her neck, but Erin had already dropped to the ground, sweeping his legs out fro under him. Unwilling to let go of the advantage, she kicked him in the face while he was down, breaking his nose with a crunching noise. It didn't seem to phase him at all, his smile continued to remain in place as he stared up at her, trying to stand. She went to kick him again, but her leg was caught in a lightning quick grasp. Trying to pull away, Erin was startled as he lifted her over his head, swinging her into a wall of a nearby office. She felt a couple ribs crack at the impact.

Erin lay on the ground, stunned for a moment. She then reached out, filling the field with red gold flames. They reached up to the level of her opponent's chest, but still he ignored them, marching through with determination until he was by her side again. Walter was burned, several part of his uniform smoldering despite their flame resistant nature, but still he kept smiling.

Unnerved, Erin tried to use wind magic to push him back, but only succeeded in moving him a few feet away. He rushed back to her side, grabbing her arm, and before she could react, stomped on it. Erin bit her tongue, holding back a scream as she felt the bone break under his boot.

She clenched a fist, and a stream of water rushed down his throat, flooding his lungs. He reached a hand into his mouth and pulled the water out with a gesture.

"He has Level 4 water abilities as well."

Climbing to her feet, she split the earth between them, trying to force some distance while firing a ball of flame at his face. He leapt over the gap, dodging the burning missile and grabbed her other arm.

Erin reached out with that arm, gripping his shirt to pull him closer, while bringing her knee into his stomach, but despite the heavy blow he only tightened his fist, using his other hand to rotate her body until with a popping sound, her shoulder dislocated.

Pale, barely conscious with the pain, Erin tried once more to attack him with magic. The flame had barely formed before his boot struck her face, knocking her to the ground. Her vision blurry, she looked up at the sky, dully waiting for the finishing blow.

"Enough."

She barely recognized her father's voice over the ringing in her ears. She lifted up her head, turning to the side to spit out blood. Her head hurt, her arms rendered unusable, each breath brought a stabbing pain as the fracture ribs scraped on each other. She was having trouble breathing, she worried it may have punctured the lung on that side. Walter stood only a few feet away, still smiling, looking her over with a stubborn expression. It was clear he hadn't wanted to stop.

"Leave now, treat your wounds." Her father was still talking to Walter. With a formal bow, the young man retreated, nothing in his gait revealing how badly he was hurt. Once they were alone, there were a few moments of silence.

"I see what you meant." His voice was cold. "It was indeed a stroke of luck that you were able to take down Lady Belanna. Although it is true that you have improved. Beyond the abilities you saw, Walter also has a variant of mental reinforcement." He grinned, the expression dark. "He can completely cut off pain sensation. He fights like a madman, most people don't survive the first attack. However, your meager abilities are far from enough to be considered useful to me."

Erin struggled to her feet, her arms hanging from her side. "Is that all?" She was proud at how calm her voice sounded.

"No." He frowned. "You are not useful as a soldier, but that doesn't mean I ignore your value to this family and my goals. Once you return from your loss at the international competition, you will leave your school and return home to prepare for your wedding."

"... no." Erin was shocked, giving only a single word answer.

"It wasn't a question. Your marriage has been arranged to a rising young official who I need on my side. This will cement relations between the two families and allow me to move more freely within the Parliament."

"I refuse."

"You have no choice."

Erin glared. "You cannot force me to agree to marry him, even if you physically force me to the altar."

"You have no idea how easily I can do exactly that." His smile was cruel. "I'm done with you for now. Go back to your school."

He turned away, walking back towards his office, leaving her staring at his back, thoughts about killing him screaming in her mind. Suppressing the idea with a shudder, Erin slowly made her way back out of the offices, ignoring the blood dripping on the floor beneath her feet.

She sent a wind artifact to Gerald, asking him to meet her, but she kept walking. She was worried if she stopped, she would fall asleep. Her vision was darkening, her limbs felt heavy, but still she kept moving.

Just a little further... Just...

"Erin!" Gerald's horrified shout caused her head to snap up. She tripped, falling towards the ground. His arms abruptly halted her descent as he pulled her against his chest. Erin let out a groan of pain as it jostled her ribs and arms.

"Erin, what...? What did he do?" He barely whispered, but Erin heard him, she smiled, the expression distorted by the swelling in her face.

"My father just wanted to let me know I'm engaged, isn't it wonderful?"

With that, she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Erin? ... ERIN?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Erin woke up with a pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing when she saw two concerned faces hanging over her bed. Forcing a smile, she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Olivia didn't smile back. "Who hurt you?"

Sighing, Erin's face fell. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't!" Olivia grabbed her hand, and Erin was surprised to find the other girl's hands were shaking with rage. "Tell me who did this and where to find them so I can stomp them into the ground! I healed you, but you were seriously injured!" She wiped her eyes, glaring angrily through her tears. "You were almost killed! So don't bother protecting them..."

"I'm not protecting them." Erin smiled sadly. "It was my father and one of his protégé's. We fought. I lost."

"But...but..." Olivia turned towards the silent boy in the room. "Gerald what's wrong with you? Why aren't you angry?"

Gerald looked at Erin, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You were expecting this outcome when you left me behind, weren't you?" his voice was a whisper. Erin reached out with her other hand, gently touching his face.

"This is not new, it only feels like it to you two." She shook her head. "This is not the first time my father's made a point this way."

Leaning into the contact against her hand, Gerald smiled bitterly. "You shouldn't be used to this."

"I shouldn't." Erin agreed.

"I want to kill him."

"Join the club."

Gerald paused, then looked back carefully into her eyes. "What did you mean when you said you were engaged?"

"..." An awkward silence settled down.

"Umm... I'm going to let you two talk this out." Olivia backed out of the room slowly. "I'll come check on you later, Erin. We'll talk then." With that, she was out the door, and they were alone. Erin looked down at her lap, avoiding eye contact.

"Erin, you don't have to tell me..." He began to say, but she cut him off.

"No, it's better that you understand." Erin then proceeded to describe in a slow, emotionless tone the events from her arrival at her father's office, onward. Feeling slightly better after finishing, she glanced up at him. "Are you angry?"

A wry smile bloomed across Gerald's face. "Let me ask you something instead... Did you ask your father to engage you to someone else?"

Erin shook her head.

"Did you lie to me when you said I could be your boyfriend?"

She again gestured a negative response.

"Do you want to marry this official or whoever your father has arranged for you?"

"No!"

He reached out, gathering her in his arms and pulling Erin gently against his chest. "Then everything will be okay."

"But what about..." She tried to argue, but he simply hugged her tighter.

"Nope. If you don't want to get married to him, you won't. You're strong, stronger than even your father knows. Plus you have me." He chuckled. "I'll help you burn the place down before you're forced to do something you don't want."

"You don't understand, my father... when he wants something to happen, nothing, absolutely nothing can stop it." Erin rested her head against his shoulder. "I hate him so much. He's destroyed everything I loved, and he's not even satisfied with stopping there and is coming back to stomp on what little happiness I've managed to salvage since then." She pulled away, staring directly at Gerald to make sure he understood. "But as much as I hate him, he's still the most powerful man in the country, probably the world. He's destroyed nations, killed thousands. The resistance from his daughter means nothing to him..." she laughed, "even if you add the help from a certain determined prince."

Gerald didn't laugh with her, his expression uncommonly serious.

"It doesn't matter. Most powerful man in the world? We'll get stronger until it's no longer true. Killed thousands? We only have to kill one person, and he'll never see it coming. He only thinks our resistance means nothing, but he's a dead man walking, we just have to prove it to him."

He reached out, his thumb wiping away a tear that Erin didn't know had been running down her face and finally smiled again.

"Besides, even if I didn't have the ulterior motive of wanting to convince you to marry me one day, I'm pretty sure that boyfriend rules dictate that I help you avoid forced engagements with other people."

Erin couldn't help it, she broke out it laughter, a true happy laugh she didn't think she'd hear again after leaving her father's presence. "You're ridiculous."

"For your sake? Worth it." He hugged her again, and then called out. "Olivia, you can stop eavesdropping now."

The door swung open, and a disgruntled face peered at the two of them.

"How'd you know?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I have level 5 insight, remember? You think a door is going to hide your presence from me?"

"Spoilsport." She rushed over and jumped at Erin, grabbing her from Gerald's arms and squeezing her tightly. "Don't worry about your stupid father and his plans. We'll tear him apart."

Erin patted her head, sighing with relief as the people closest to her surrounded her. "Thanks."

Olivia pulled back. "Now let's move onto the more important question: WHEN DID YOU TWO START DATING?!!!"

"Just today! She said it was official!" Gerald grinned and gave the girl two thumbs up.

"Congrats!" She and Gerald high-fived, striking triumphant poses. Erin couldn't help but laugh again.

"You guys..."

"Okay, enough sad stuff, we have a free afternoon before we meet our trainer for the competition, we should use it." Gerald stood up, bending down to help Olivia and Erin to their feet.

"Trainer?" Erin couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently the government will send a designated trainer with both of the schools from our country to help teach the competitors and optimize them prior to leaving the country." Olivia held up two fingers. "One for ours and one for the national military academy."

"Anyways, we don't meet our trainer until later today, so we have time to go goof off. " Gerald brought them back to the subject at hand. "Why don't the three of us have a picnic? I'll make some food and we can head out to the lake at the edge of the school grounds."

Erin thought it over. "Sounds fun, I'm in."

"Sorry guys, I want to go spend some time with my brother." Olivia shrugged, her expression mischievous, "Besides, I don't want to be a third wheel for the new couple."

Gerald winked at her. "Appreciate the sentiment, but you're still welcome to join us if you change your mind." He turned to Erin. "Still okay with going if it's just me?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Good, I'll go make some food." He moved towards the door, but then paused, looking back at her. "Erin, I promise not to propose at all today, okay?"

"Why do you say that?" Erin was confused.

His smile was gentle. "I think you've had a little too much engagement pressure lately, let's just have fun and not worry so much about the future for now."

"... thanks."

It meant a lot. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it with a wide grin. His face turning red, Gerald nodded and walked out of the room quickly. As he left, his hand quickly covered his mouth but was not quite successful in smothering his muttered words: "I regret it already."

Once he was gone, Olivia and Erin looked at each other, and laughed.

Erin and Gerald met an hour later at the lakeside. She felt a little uncomfortable. They had been alone many times, even been on a date before, but now that they had officially become a couple... Erin wasn't quite sure how to act. As she hesitated, Gerald smiled and lifted up his basket.

"Hungry?"

Relieved, she nodded, and he spread out a blanket and set up some food.

"So I made some more traditional dishes from my home. I figure this way you'll know what to order if we go out while we're there." He pointed out a few of the dishes, naming them off with their ingredients. Erin reached out for a dish with a pale yellow colored food that seemed to be some sort of stew. "What's this...?"

"Careful!" He warned her with a grin "It's Pliento."

She hesitated. "What's that? And why do I need to be careful?"

"Don't worry, it's just a vegetable based stew, nothing bad, but the spices used to cook it..." he grinned, "Let's just say it might be a little much for first timers."

Erin was already chewing on it. It was extremely spicy, but not intolerable. She swallowed it, commenting. "It's pretty tasty."

"..." Gerald looked disappointed. At his face, she couldn't help but show an amused smile.

"Did you want me to not be able to eat it?"

He sighed. "No, I just thought it would be interesting to see your face after having really spicy food. As usual, you are a very impressive person."

"Not many people would describe me like that." She chuckled.

"Most people are idiots."

They tried a few more dishes, chatting idly. Afterwards, stuffed full, they leaned back against a tree and watched the water, falling into a comfortable silence.

'Here, I have an idea." Gerald finally spoke up, turning towards her. He reached out a hand, and then hesitated, asking, "Can I take off your restrictive amulet?"

Erin gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"You only have been using your powers in battle lately. Hurting and being hurt. I think it'd be a good idea to change things up a little." He smiled, and Erin felt her heart beat a little faster at the sight. "Trust me?"

"...sure." She nodded and only then did he reach over and unclasp the silver amulet around her neck. All she felt was a slight buzzing sensation as the restrictions on her abilities were lifted. Before he pulled away, he tugged a little on a golden chain around her neck with a small red gem attached. "You're still wearing the artifact I gave you?"

"Yes, why does it matter?" She grinned "Worried about me having the ability to track you at a moment's notice?"

He threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Actually, it makes me feel very relieved." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Feel free to find me any time you like."

She pulled away from the ticklish sensation and shook her head at him. "Now that the restrictive amulet is off, what did you have in mind?"

His grin was unrepentant. "Here:" he turned towards the lake in front of them, reaching out a hand. A large amount of water lifted out of the lake, forming into a perfectly shaped sphere. Gerald focused, his hand trembling a bit. The water shook in the air, and moved to form the shape of a bird in flight. He gestured again, bringing the water sculpture closer.

"Now you try."

Erin stared at it for a second, unsure. "What should I make?" She hadn't used her talents for anything except battle related tasks since she was thirteen. She was lost as to where to even start.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Focusing for a moment, Erin reached out and took control of the sphere easily. She hesitated, but then moved her hand, the water in front of her adjusting to form the shape of a sword. Gerald studied it a moment, before laughing. Glaring at him, Erin reshaped the water back into a ball.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing at you... it's just... it's such an 'Erin-like' thing to choose a sword for your first non-battle use of magic in a while." He kept one arm around her, and reached out with his free hand, shaping the water into a large ship, sails furled out. "Don't worry about me, just keep making whatever you feel like. Even if it's more swords, I won't make fun of you."

Erin sighed. "Okay, I'll try again." She stared intently into the water, moving her hands, the water following her directions. Slowly, a small cat shape became clear, a single paw reaching up as if to bat an imaginary toy.

"So you're a cat person, huh?" He smiled.

"...My mother was. She used to love animals, kept them around all the time. After..." Erin swallowed, her eyes burning. "After she was killed, He got rid of all of them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Erin started to wave the cat shaped water back towards the lake. "It's starting to get late, we should head back."

"Wait!" Gerald pulled his arm free, taking control of the water again and shaping it into a sphere. "I have one more I want to try, then we can go."

"okay." Erin waited expectantly, but he didn't move. "Are you going to get started?"

"Can you close your eyes?" he clasped his hands in front of him in a begging gesture. "Please? I want it to be a surprise!"

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before nodding, leaning back on the tree and closing her eyes. He took a lot longer than either of them had on previous attempts, working so quietly that Erin was tempted to peek just to make sure he was still there. She resisted the urge, thinking back over the previous day's lecture from class to keep her mind occupied.

"Done. Don't open your eyes yet, let me help you stand up first." She felt his hands grab hers and pulled her to her feet. "Okay... now!"

Erin opened her eyes and surprised, let out a gasp.

it was like looking in a mirror. The water had formed into a life-sized replica of herself. Wearing the school uniform, brandishing a sword, the water-Erin looked fierce, noble, and unstoppable. It was so lifelike, that Erin half expected the replica to continue swinging the sword, fighting an invisible enemy.

"..." She stared at it in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Umm... I hope you like it." Gerald fidgeted next to her, obviously worried.

"It's... it's..." Erin sighed.

it was amazing, beautifully done, but most of all it was something so... Gerald. Taking her out here, trying to cheer her up, allowing her to use her magic for fun, spending all this effort to make a beautiful water sculpture of her... it left her speechless.

Gerald was panicking. "I'm sorry if you hate it, I'll just..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Erin reached forward, grabbed his face, and pressed her lips against his.

SPLASH!

Before either of them could react, the water sculpture exploded, soaking them from head to toe. They broke apart, Gerald's face bright red.

"Umm... sorry... I accidentally lost control of my magic." He crouched down, covering his face with his hands with a loud groan.

Staring at him for a silent moment, Erin threw her head back, looked up at the clear sky above her, and laughed.

It was a wonderful day.

They made their way back to the school, unfortunately not having time to dry off their wet uniforms before having to make it to the practice area to meet their new trainer. They were silent on the way back, Gerald too embarrassed to speak and Erin breaking out into laughter at random intervals. Silently, he handed her the restriction amulet just before they reached the practice grounds. She replaced it around her neck, feeling her powers retract, and smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back, his face still slightly pink. "Anytime."

"What happened to you guys?" Olivia called out as they entered the field. "Seriously I leave you two alone for an afternoon, and you immediately find trouble!" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at Gerald. "You were supposed to take the opportunity to have a romantic date! How'd you screw it up?"

His face turning bright red again, he simply walked away silently.

"What's up with him?"

Erin smiled. "I'll tell you all about it, later."

"Everyone, come meet your new trainer!" The headmaster, Professor Wiltheim clapped his hands, gathering the five students around him. "This young woman is from the government, and has been tasked with coaching you five through the competition. Please say hello to your new trainer, Miss..." He hesitated, "I'm sorry dear, what did you say your name was?"

A woman stepped forward with a bright smile. Erin and Gerald both gasped with shock, recognizing her at once. Ignoring their shocked faces, she proceeded to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I'll be helping you all to win this competition this year. I look forward to working with each and everyone of you." She looked around at them, making sure they were listening before continuing further. "My official title is Lady Itliss, but you can all call me by my nickname:" her grin turned mischievous. "Aunt Elisinore."


	4. Chapter 4

Aunt Elsinore was smiling as she dismissed the headmaster, turning to her new team. The five students stood around her, various expressions of surprise or unease on their faces.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" She glanced over, noticing Frederick's unhappy look.

"Do you have a question, boy?"

The student council president frowned, looking the older woman over from head to toe. "Who exactly are you?"

Elsinore sighed, "Points off for not listening, child. I told you I'm..."

"I heard your name... or names." Frederick waved his hand dismissively. "What I want to know is what qualifies you to be my trainer?"

He tried give off an intimidating glare, but Erin found her aunt's sweet smile that she gave in return to be much more terrifying.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Gerald muttered in her ear.

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"On how quickly he can run away."

They both chuckled, then shut up quickly as Aunt Elsinore looked their way. She turned back to Frederick, her smile still firmly in place.

"First, because I have been appointed by the government to oversee you five. This is because I have a long list of qualifications and experience in training magically talented individuals." She placed a hand to her chest. "Second, I am talented in both figuring out what your best qualities are as well as forcing you to bring them out. So I'm your best chance at giving a winning performance at the competition." Her smile turned cruel. "Third, I'm competitive, I like to win. So even if it kills you, I'll shape you five into a winning team." Raising an eyebrow, she glanced around at the five students. "Any other objections?"

Intimidated, they all shook their heads.

"Good." Satisfied by their response, Elsinore nodded and continued. "Now this competition is called a 'magical competition', but it's actually much more than that. It is meant to test students with regard to magical theory knowledge, physical prowess, teamwork, leadership, as well as of course magical control and magical combat ability." She chuckled "You all are talented, this is true, but there's a great deal of room for improvement. I will meet with each of you individually today, test you and from their determine your training regimen as well as the role you will play in this upcoming competition. So... do your best." Still smiling, she reached out and grabbed Frederick's arm.

"Let's start with you, Mr. 'Student Council President.'"

Before he could protest she had dragged him off to the right of the field, both of them disappearing into thin air.

Gerald hung his head. "A moment of silence for our lost comrade."

"..." After a brief pause they burst into laughter. "Now..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Olivia grabbed Gerald, pulling him off to the side. "You have to tell me everything that happened during your date!"

Gerald was pulled away, helplessly pointing at Erin, "Didn't you want to hear it from her?"

"No, Erin's good at keeping secrets, I'll miss all the good stuff, but you...?" She grinned. "You'll crack like an egg."

"Erin... help!"

Erin waved goodbye cheerfully, ignoring his plea, glad that Olivia had found an alternate victim. She then hesitated, realizing that she was standing there alone with Olivia's brother Matthias. Her face stiffening, she awkwardly shifted away and looked at the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, only broken by the sound of Olivia's excited squealing from the side of the field as she jumped up at down grabbing Gerald's hands, yelling "Congrats!"

"My sister seems to be having fun." A soft voice called out, startling Erin. She glanced over, unnerved to see the boy's bright blue eyes were fixed on her and looked away once more.

"Hmm." She gave a non-committal answer, hoping that Erin and Gerald would soon be back. She didn't do all that well with people she didn't know.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier." The boy ignored her obviously uninterested body language and walked over to stand in front of her. He gave a polite bow with a smile. "I'm Matthias de Pelletier, Olivia's twin brother."

Erin looked him over once more; he was taller than his sister, with similar softer, charming features. It was easy to tell they were siblings, other than his pale coloring and striking blue eyes. She relaxed a little once she picked out the similarities to her best friend, and perhaps sensing this, he straightened up and held out a hand towards her.

Not wanting to be rude, Erin hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a brief shake.

"I'm Erin." She tried to pull her hand back, but he held onto it, a smile still on his face.

"I know, my sister has told me all about you." His thumb traced along the back of her hand. Startled, Erin tugged a little harder, her other hand balled into a fist as she resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"You're my savior," His grin widened, as his other hand pulled out a silver restriction amulet similar to her own. "And I owe you my life." He still held on to her hand as he spoke, increasing her frustration.

He's Olivia's brother, I shouldn't hit him. She thought, uncomfortably, But if he doesn't let go soon...

Before she could panic too much and hurt him, a voice called out to them both.

"Matt! Let go of Erin, she doesn't like touching people she's not close with!"

Surprised, Matthias loosened his hand and Erin pulled away, stepping further back to put some distance between them.

"Sorry." The pale boy looked genuinely remorseful.

"No, it's okay." Erin rubbed her hand, trying not to back away further and make it too uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." He ran his hand through his hair, obviously unsure of how to proceed.

An uneasy silence fell, only to be broken by Gerald's confusion.

"You're bad with touching people? Wasn't the first thing you did after we met was to reach out and grab my hand to help me stand up?"

Erin sighed. "That's... I was already distracted and confused due to some idiot's sudden proposal while kneeling." She reached out and grabbed his hand, "And before I knew it, I trusted you."

"I like the sound of that." Gerald looked pleased, gently squeezing her hand in his.

"Yeah, don't ask me to explain it." As they chuckled at her words, Matthias stepped closer, looking at their clasped hands. Erin didn't back away this time, although she leaned closer to Gerald.

"I hope one day you can trust me too." The boy smiled, a complex look in his eyes as he stared at her. "Like I said, you're my savior, if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask, and I'll be there."

"..." Everyone paused at that, Erin noticed a very slight furrowing between Gerald's eyebrows as he stared at Matthias. Shaking her head with a smile, She replied carefully.

"Thanks, Matthias, but it's okay. I'm not your savior, I was able to get the amulet through a friend in the government, if anything, they are the person you should be grateful for, not me."

"It's okay, Erin. I know my debts." He grinned, "I'm here for you."

The group descended into a difficult silence.

Finally Aunt Elsinore had returned, bringing behind her a shell-shocked Frederick. She brought him over to a bench where he sat down silently, shaking.

"Better than I expected young man." She patted him on the back, he continued to stare at the ground, his eyes wide with shock. Seeming to expect this reaction, she ignored him and looked around the group before locking onto Matthias. "You. Follow me."

"Yes Ma'am." The pale boy walked willingly behind her, and they disappeared. As soon as he was gone, the tension in the group broke.

"What the heck, Olivia?" Gerald glared at the smaller girl. She shrugged helplessly in response.

"He's a little awkward, I know, but he means well." She looked over at Erin, "Don't worry, it's just that he hasn't really been around people very much, so he's shy."

Shy? He hadn't really seemed all that shy.

"I don't like it." Gerald grumbled under his breath.

"That's because you're jealous. Other guys can talk to Erin too, you know."

"I know that, it's just..." he blew out a frustrated sigh. "...Nevermind. As long as Erin is comfortable."

They all sat down and chatted idly for a while. Eventually, however, Olivia couldn't seem to help but tease him a little more.

"You know, I may have to help my brother out a little. It wouldn't be bad to have Erin as a sister-in-law."

Gerald gasped. "Betrayal! You promised to support my love!"

"Brother trumps friend, Gerald." Olivia grinned. "Sorry."

"But... but you're my teacher in Erin facts...."

"Hehe...class is over now."

"Noooo!"

"Guys!" Erin broke in. "Shut. Up."

They both quieted down, looking up at her guiltily.

Aunt Elsinore returned, and Matthias looked even paler than normal. He sat down next to Frederick, staring silently at the ground.

"What the heck is happening during these evaluations?" Gerald asked nervously.

Elsinore smiled, "You'll find out. You're next." With that she grabbed Gerald and the two disappeared after a few steps.

They didn't have to wait too long before the two returned, Gerald running towards Erin, waving his arms frantically.

"ESCAPE WHILE YOU STILL CAN, ERIN! RUN...!"

He cut off suddenly, looking back in horror at the gently smiling older woman who had rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Shush. I'll see you tomorrow for training."

She turned to Erin, "Come on, girl, you're next."

Nervous, Erin followed her Aunt to the other side of the field. Once the reached the other side, Elsinore waved her hand, a shining clear wall descending between them and the others. Curious Erin reached out to touch it, finding her hand could go through it easily.

"It's a spell, convinces them that they cannot see us, and convinces us that we cannot hear them." She shrugged, "Simple illusion magic."

Realizing that they were finally alone, Erin threw herself into the older woman's arms. "I missed you!"

She felt a warm hand pat her head. "There, there, no reason to get all work up, child. I missed you too." She pulled back, smiling. "Besides, now that I'm your trainer, we'll be spending plenty of time together."

"That reminds me..." Erin looked at her quizzically. "How ARE you here? I can't imagine the government being okay with you leaving the country."

Elsinore winked. "It's fine, I've been developing a grade 5 illusion artifact, makes them think I'm still in my room. I've spent months in seclusion before, so it shouldn't raise any flags for a while. I took the place of some 'Lady Itliss', and here I am!"

Erin hugged her again. "So what did you do to the boys to scare them that much?"

"Not much," her aunt's grin was a little vicious. "Just a little necessary intimidation so they know who's boss."

"You're crazy."

"Runs in the family, dear. Now let's get to your evaluation." She turned to the field in front of them, where a distance had been marked out. "Show me how fast you can run this."

Erin activated her physical and spiritual reinforcement abilities, and then using wind magic, crossed the distance in less than a second.

Elsinore whistled in appreciation. "Not bad." She then led Erin through a series of other tests, from controlling multiple elemental spells at the same time, to doing various physical activities while controlling delicate spells.

Finally she stood in the center of the field, waving at Erin. "Final test. I want you to hit me."

Erin paused, shocked. "What?"

"Magic, physical, anything. You just have to land one hit."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"Don't worry." Elsinore raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

Erin nodded, and then threw herself forward. She went at full speed, trying at first just to tap her aunt on the shoulder... but no matter how fast she went, the woman was just out of her reach. Frustrated, she brought out her fire magic, then water magic, trying to surround the woman, but the spells simply dissipated before they could touch her. Erin pushed, bringing out everything she could, but before long she was crouched on the ground, out of breath, with her aunt standing beside her, looking completely fine.

"Slightly disappointing, Child."

Erin winced at the words. They reminded her of her father. She straightened up, glaring at her aunt.

"If I wasn't restricted..." She held up her amulet. "I could have won."

Elsinore's reaction surprised her.

"No. You couldn't. I've been watching you for years, and you still have the same three weaknesses from when you were thirteen." She stepped closer, poking Erin in the chest. "THREE! And if you don't fix these, forget about winning the competition, you'll never be able to kill that monster of a father of yours, restriction or no."

Sighing, Erin sat down on the ground, looking up. "So what are the weaknesses then?"

"First, " Elsinore held up a single finger. "You don't use the full extent of your powers. This is partly my fault, you know. Ever since you were thirteen you've been restricted to level 1 powers. Now that the restriction has partially been lifted, you're still using simple, level 1 type spells, just with more power behind them." She shrugged. "It's an experience issue, and we can work on that. But until you start living up to your potential, you'll struggle to defeat even people of the same rank as you."

Erin thought over to the fight she had lost in front of her father nodding. "So you can help me with that?"

"Of course I can." The woman grinned. "You're just not going to like the methods." She held up another finger. "Second, did you try everything you could when you were fighting me earlier?"

Erin frowned. "I don't know what you..."

"Why didn't you use your illusion abilities?"

"I..." How could Erin explain, that other than a pitiful image of a flower she made before her father, she had never used her illusion abilities. She wasn't even sure if she could.

Her aunt's expression softened. "We all have our demons, child, you more than most. But you have to let me help you, otherwise you're ignoring a very potent weapon."

"Really?" Erin couldn't help but be skeptical.

"In that fight with you, you used seven different types of magic. I used one: Illusion. You couldn't touch me because you weren't really looking at me. You were seeing what I wanted you to." Elsinore laughed. "There's a reason that people used to call me 'The Illusion Queen'."

"...What's the third weakness?"

"This one is harder, child." She sighed. "You don't trust others. I can't blame you. Your family has betrayed you, your friends have betrayed you, most people you have come across in your short life have either wanted to hurt or use you."

Erin flinched at her words. "But still I need to trust everyone?" Her voice was harsh.

"Not everyone, of course. But in this competition, not only will you have to depend on your teammates... you'll have to lead them in the group battle. If you can't learn to open up a little, trust others and have others trust you... you'll be a liability to your team, nothing more."

"..." Erin looked down at the ground, clenching her hands into fists.

"I know you don't like it, but that's the truth. Right now in this competition you will be useful in the magical theory category, and you have to participate in the group fight, but other than that..." She shook her head. "You would not be my first choice to participate in the one on one fights, unless you can significantly improve."

Erin's head snapped up. "But..."

"I meant what I said, Erin."

"But if my magic weren't restricted..."

"You would still lose, the way you are now." Elsinore stepped forward, grabbing the silver artifact around Erin's neck. "THIS isn't the problem."

She pointed at Erin's heart. "THIS is."

"..."

"You know this, you know this to be true."

"..."

"You don't like it? Good." She started to walk away. "Prove me wrong."

Erin stared at her aunt back silently for a few moments, and then followed behind her.

Once they had all finished testing, Elsinore stood before them, a grim smile on her face. "Better than I expected, all of you. I may be able to shape you into a winning team yet." Her smile widened, and everyone nodded desperately in response.

"Be here early tomorrow. We have two weeks before we leave for the Ellurine Alliance."

She laughed out loud, and the five students flinched at the happy sound.

"Hell training begins now. Be prepared."


	5. Chapter 5

Erin was not having a good time.

She leaned around a tree trunk, trying to desperately see something, anything in the fog. Sighing with frustration, she reached up to touch the wind artifact stone hanging from her ear.

"Everyone, hold your position until we confirm the enemy location."

She turned to Gerald, who stood at her side. "Can you sense them with your insight ability?"

The taller boy shook his head, obviously confused. "I can sense our teammates... no one's properly in position by the way. Besides that, I sense hundreds of other signals... there should only be five!" He struck his fist against the tree. "I can't pinpoint them at all."

Erin reached out, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "You did your best. Let's keep moving forward."

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" An angry voice spoke out of the artifact. "We're sitting ducks out here without a plan, leader. We're just wasting time."

Erin groaned, "Look, Frederick, I know you're not happy about this, but we don't know where the enemy is... charging in without information would be..." she paused, unsure of a non-offensive word to use.

"Idiotic?" Olivia's voice suggested

"Suicidal?" Gerald added

Even Matthias joined in. "Incompetent?"

"...HASTY." Erin loudly spoke over them, but it was too late.

"Screw you guys, I'm going forward." Fredericks voice faded out, and they clearly heard the sounds of someone pushing themselves through the foliage.

"Frederick, stop!" Erin hissed, pressing the stone on her ear with so much force that it was cutting into her ear. "Frederick, turn back now!"

"He's engaging the enemy." Matthias reported, his voice sounding bored. "He's getting beaten fairly badly. I'll go save him."

"Matthias! No! Don't..." Erin threw up her hands as the clearing in the forest in front of them filled with the sounds of fighting.

"Those idiots!"

Gerald looked at her with a smirk. "Well, here we are... what now, Captain?"

"I guess we go save them." She touched the artifact once more. "Olivia, are you safe for now?"

"Hidden away and ready to heal whenever you need, boss."

Erin gestured to Gerald, "Let's move in."

"I've got your back."

They charged forward into the clearing, only to skid to a stop at the sight in front of them, three shadowy opponents had already subdued Frederick and Matthias, binding them and throwing them to the ground.

Matthias looked up from his bound position and shrugged. "Sorry, Erin."

Ignoring him, Erin looked around the clearing. "There should be five... where are the other two..."

BAM!

Both Erin and Gerald went down to the ground with a thud, the two shadowy figures that had snuck up behind them joining the other three. Their opponents didn't have faces, but Erin had the sneaking suspicion they were laughing at her.

At least we have Olivia.... Even as she thought this, a bound struggling form was thrown to the ground next to them.

"Ouch! I hate you guys!" Olivia collapsed backwards with an angry groan.

Erin struggled against her bonds, wondering if she could break free...

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Within seconds, the shadows, the bonds, even the trees and bushes around them... everything vanished.

"I'll never get used to that." Gerald muttered.

Aunt Elsinore walked into the practice field, her face livid.

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible! I thought you all had been making progress individually over the past week, but I put you guys into a group exercise, and you fall apart before the test even really starts!"

She threw up her hands with frustration.

"Frederick! You disobeyed the captain's order, and what's worse, you charged forward into a battle without any information of where the enemy was. Because of this, your whole team fell into a trap!" She turned over to Matthias. "You're not much better. You charged in after him without even checking with the team captain... making the situation worse!"

Matthias hung his head down, Frederick, simply glared angrily. Elsinore ignored both of them.

"Gerald, you rely too much on your insight ability, it took no effort at all to confuse you and make you worthless. You insisted on staying by Erin's side, when your abilities are much better suited to being a mobile scout."

"But I..."

"She doesn't need your protection, be useful instead." The older woman's face was stern and unforgiving. Gerald held her gaze for a moment, before nodding silently and looking down.

"Olivia..."

"What did I do? I'm the healer, and there wasn't anyone to heal!" She tried to jump on the offensive, but it was useless against Aunt Elsinore's glare.

"You have other abilities, if nothing else you're another set of eyes. Move around the field, find a hiding spot where you can watch others. Erin... actually try leading your team next time."

She looked around at everyone, "Any questions?"

"..." No one answered for a moment.

"Why should I listen to her? How does SHE deserve to be MY captain?" An angry voice spoke out, and everyone to face them.

It was, of course, Frederick.

Elsinore sounded amused. "Do you really think you're more powerful than Erin?"

"I don't think it." He lifted his chin arrogantly. "I know it."

She let out a chuckle, the sound lifting the hairs on the back of Erin's neck. Even Frederick looked a lot less confident. Turning to Erin she grinned. "You can beat him up." She thought for a moment. "Only use level 4 type wind and fire spells."

"Not even speed boost spells?" Erin argued, those were technically level 1 wind spells, but she used them frequently.

Elsinore shook her head. "You don't need it. Trust me."

Focusing on the hellish training she had undergone this past week, Erin took a defensive stance and prepared a plan in her mind.

Frederick, after getting a nod from Aunt Elsinore after asking if he could start, launched himself forward, firing flames from his hands.

Erin smiled, lifting a palm. All of the flames the came within 3 feet of her automatically dissipated.

"What..?" Frederick pulled back, shocked.

"Can't have fire without oxygen." Erin focused on keeping an invisible whirlwind going around her. It was much more complex, taking a toll on her mental energy, but in a strange way it felt good. Like stretching a muscle she hadn't used in a long time.

This competition was a good idea. She thought idly. If nothing else, it will force me to actually use higher level powers. Elsinore was right, I'm restricting myself without realizing it.

Frederick jumped forward, his fist raised. He hit the invisible wall of wind, and was thrown back thirty feet. Angry, He stood up, clenching a fist, his magic raising up a boulder the size of a horse from the ground throwing it toward Erin.

Erin made a small slashing gesture, and the whirlwind stopped, becoming a thin blade that slashed vertically through the boulder, splitting it in two. The pieces of it flew past her, brushing her shoulders on either side. Erin looked at his shocked face with a calm smile, and answered with a grin of her own.

"My turn."

She activated her fire magic, coating her skin, hair and clothes in red gold flames. It wouldn't burn her as long as she remained in control, but it would burn/hurt other people and objects she touched, besides looking extremely intimidating. Once Elsinore taught her this trick she looked in the mirror once, she even freaked herself out. It made her look like a demon that escaped from hell. She ran forward, an arm cocked back to punch him in the face.

"I yield!" Scared, Frederick fell to his knees, his eyes wide, his face pale. Erin stopped at his words, her fist inches away from his skin. There was no sound besides the crackling of the flames that surrounded Erin's body. With a sigh, she let the flames die out, and walked away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gerald raced forward and gave her a hug, then jumped back with a yelp as her skin nearly scalded him.

"Ouch!"

Erin laughed. "Sorry, side effect of the spell, it will cool down after a few minutes."

"Well at least I can say..." His face turned mischievous.

"...Please don't."

"My girlfriend is hot!"

Erin groaned, hiding her face in her hands while Gerald and Olivia high fived eachother at his bad pun.

"Erin, time for some personal training." Elsinore spoke up, "The rest of you, back to your exercises. At least 100 successful attempts before dinner. Go forward, do not stray."

Everyone let out sad sighs, but knew better than to argue. They went to different corners of the practice field, each attempting different magical or physical tasks that Elsinore had assigned them. Erin was even more nervous, personal training was often grueling.

They went to their own portion of the field, and Aunt Elsinore set up the barrier as usual. Once they were alone, she turned to the girl with a stern look.

"Did you learn anything from that fight?"

Erin knew she was talking about the group exercise, not the smack down she had just given Frederick. "... I need to be a better leader."

"You don't trust your teammates, and so they won't trust you. Gerald and Olivia know that they are the only two you will rely on, so they stay by your side to protect you." She shook her head. "Admirable quality in friends, but a terrible quality in soldiers in a team. Spend some more time with Frederick and Matthias. Get to know them, understand them."

"They make me uncomfortable."

"You don't have to marry them, or even like them. Just understand them. Once you know what makes them tick, you can motivate them to work with you. Understand?"

Reluctantly, Erin nodded.

"What else did you learn?" The older woman tapped a foot impatiently as Erin hesitated at the question the second time.

"Let me phrase it like this: How did I beat you all?"

"...We weren't well coordinated."

"It was still five against one." She frowned. "You should still have the advantage, coordinated or not. Why. Did. I. Win?"

"There were five opponents..." Erin trailed off with realization.

"No, there wasn't. I beat you guys, easily, with the power of Illusion."

Ugh. Erin crouched down groaning. "Not again."

"You really haven't been able to do anything with it?" Aunt Elsinore's voice gentled. "Even with the restriction, you have level 4 abilities. Let's practice it."

She helped Erin stand up and gestured to the space in front of her. A simple red rose appeared, lifelike, with drops of dew beading down its softly opening petals.

"Show me a flower."

Erin closed her eyes, opened her hand up, focusing on the image of a flower.

Worthless. She heard her father's voice in her head, but pushed down the anger and fear associated with it. Forcing herself to be calm, she tried to focus on a flower.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes with a sigh. "I can't... Maybe it's not worth all this trouble."

Elsinore sighed. "If the last few battles weren't enough to convince you, I think you have severely underestimated the possibilities you can do with high leveled magic." She waved a hand again, and a bee climbed its way out of the flower, resting on its petals, its wings flapping with a buzzing sound.

"You think of an illusion as a static picture, but that's not its true form. High level illusions are tricking the brain into believing something is real. Whether that be visual..." The bee lifted up in the air flying around in a lazy circle. "Auditory," A loud buzzing sound filled her ear as the insect flew by her head several times. It landed on her palm and Erin studied it closely, astounded at the detail. "Or even tactile."

"Ouch!" Erin pulled her hand back as the bee stung her, nursing the pain in her hand. "The bee was real?" She looked up at Aunt Elsinore, who shook her head.

"Look again."

Staring at her hand, she realized there was not a single mark from the "bee sting." Even the pain had completely faded away.

"Wow." Clenching her fist, Erin nodded. "Okay, let's keep trying."

She closed her eyes, and attempted various illusions that Elsinore called out. This went on unsuccessfully for about thirty minutes, until...

"You can try angels next...."

Nothing.

"Okay try trees...."

Still nothing.

"What the heck, how about Gerald?"

Immediately Erin's mind was filled with the image of the young man, his goofy smile and kind eyes. The fresh clean scent he had around him when she hugged him, how his face turned red after she kissed him. Her heart happy in that moment, she couldn't help but smile.

Elsinore chuckled. "Open your eyes."

Erin opened them, surprised to find a lifesized image of Gerald standing before her. Embarassed, she waved a hand and the picture disappeared. She turned to her aunt. "Did you...?"

"Nope, that was all you, child." The woman shook her head, smiling. "I think I've figured it out."

"What?" Erin was still embarrassed, staring off at the clouds to avoid looking at the other woman.

"Illusion is linked to emotions, dear. And you are possible one of the best I've ever seen at suppressing your feelings... pretty much all the time." She sighed. "I understand it. I probably would have encouraged you to if you hadn't learned it on your own. After all, I've been preparing you to kill your own father since you were thirteen. But part of control is allowing yourself to feel things when it is appropriate."

Erin waved her hands back and forth. "I'm not sure..."

"Happiness, sadness, anger... it's part of being human." She paused, staring at Erin's stubborn expression. "It's not something we will achieve in a day, dear. We'll talk again later."

Erin considered her aunts words, and nodded in agreement.

"..." There was a few moments of silence, broken finally by the older woman's amused chuckle.

"So you like the boy, huh?"

Groaning, Erin looked up at her aunt. "Yeah."

"How much?"

"... I don't know yet. It scares me sometimes." Erin hugged herself, looking back up at the clouds. "But I will say this: He makes me smile. I miss him when he's not around.... He reminds me I'm human."

Elsinore smiled. "That's a good thing."

"I think so too."

"Alright, girl, enough chatter." Her aunt gave her a hug, her smile complex. "Let's get back to training."


	6. Chapter 6

Erin was not having a good time.

She leaned around a tree trunk, trying to desperately see something, anything in the fog. Sighing with frustration, she reached up to touch the wind artifact stone hanging from her ear.

"Everyone, hold your position until we confirm the enemy location."

She turned to Gerald, who stood at her side. "Can you sense them with your insight ability?"

The taller boy shook his head, obviously confused. "I can sense our teammates... no one's properly in position by the way. Besides that, I sense hundreds of other signals... there should only be five!" He struck his fist against the tree. "I can't pinpoint them at all."

Erin reached out, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "You did your best. Let's keep moving forward."

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" An angry voice spoke out of the artifact. "We're sitting ducks out here without a plan, leader. We're just wasting time."

Erin groaned, "Look, Frederick, I know you're not happy about this, but we don't know where the enemy is... charging in without information would be..." she paused, unsure of a non-offensive word to use.

"Idiotic?" Olivia's voice suggested

"Suicidal?" Gerald added

Even Matthias joined in. "Incompetent?"

"...HASTY." Erin loudly spoke over them, but it was too late.

"Screw you guys, I'm going forward." Fredericks voice faded out, and they clearly heard the sounds of someone pushing themselves through the foliage.

"Frederick, stop!" Erin hissed, pressing the stone on her ear with so much force that it was cutting into her ear. "Frederick, turn back now!"

"He's engaging the enemy." Matthias reported, his voice sounding bored. "He's getting beaten fairly badly. I'll go save him."

"Matthias! No! Don't..." Erin threw up her hands as the clearing in the forest in front of them filled with the sounds of fighting.

"Those idiots!"

Gerald looked at her with a smirk. "Well, here we are... what now, Captain?"

"I guess we go save them." She touched the artifact once more. "Olivia, are you safe for now?"

"Hidden away and ready to heal whenever you need, boss."

Erin gestured to Gerald, "Let's move in."

"I've got your back."

They charged forward into the clearing, only to skid to a stop at the sight in front of them, three shadowy opponents had already subdued Frederick and Matthias, binding them and throwing them to the ground.

Matthias looked up from his bound position and shrugged. "Sorry, Erin."

Ignoring him, Erin looked around the clearing. "There should be five... where are the other two..."

BAM!

Both Erin and Gerald went down to the ground with a thud, the two shadowy figures that had snuck up behind them joining the other three. Their opponents didn't have faces, but Erin had the sneaking suspicion they were laughing at her.

At least we have Olivia.... Even as she thought this, a bound struggling form was thrown to the ground next to them.

"Ouch! I hate you guys!" Olivia collapsed backwards with an angry groan.

Erin struggled against her bonds, wondering if she could break free...

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Within seconds, the shadows, the bonds, even the trees and bushes around them... everything vanished.

"I'll never get used to that." Gerald muttered.

Aunt Elsinore walked into the practice field, her face livid.

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible! I thought you all had been making progress individually over the past week, but I put you guys into a group exercise, and you fall apart before the test even really starts!"

She threw up her hands with frustration.

"Frederick! You disobeyed the captain's order, and what's worse, you charged forward into a battle without any information of where the enemy was. Because of this, your whole team fell into a trap!" She turned over to Matthias. "You're not much better. You charged in after him without even checking with the team captain... making the situation worse!"

Matthias hung his head down, Frederick, simply glared angrily. Elsinore ignored both of them.

"Gerald, you rely too much on your insight ability, it took no effort at all to confuse you and make you worthless. You insisted on staying by Erin's side, when your abilities are much better suited to being a mobile scout."

"But I..."

"She doesn't need your protection, be useful instead." The older woman's face was stern and unforgiving. Gerald held her gaze for a moment, before nodding silently and looking down.

"Olivia..."

"What did I do? I'm the healer, and there wasn't anyone to heal!" She tried to jump on the offensive, but it was useless against Aunt Elsinore's glare.

"You have other abilities, if nothing else you're another set of eyes. Move around the field, find a hiding spot where you can watch others. Erin... actually try leading your team next time."

She looked around at everyone, "Any questions?"

"..." No one answered for a moment.

"Why should I listen to her? How does SHE deserve to be MY captain?" An angry voice spoke out, and everyone to face them.

It was, of course, Frederick.

Elsinore sounded amused. "Do you really think you're more powerful than Erin?"

"I don't think it." He lifted his chin arrogantly. "I know it."

She let out a chuckle, the sound lifting the hairs on the back of Erin's neck. Even Frederick looked a lot less confident. Turning to Erin she grinned. "You can beat him up." She thought for a moment. "Only use level 4 type wind and fire spells."

"Not even speed boost spells?" Erin argued, those were technically level 1 wind spells, but she used them frequently.

Elsinore shook her head. "You don't need it. Trust me."

Focusing on the hellish training she had undergone this past week, Erin took a defensive stance and prepared a plan in her mind.

Frederick, after getting a nod from Aunt Elsinore after asking if he could start, launched himself forward, firing flames from his hands.

Erin smiled, lifting a palm. All of the flames the came within 3 feet of her automatically dissipated.

"What..?" Frederick pulled back, shocked.

"Can't have fire without oxygen." Erin focused on keeping an invisible whirlwind going around her. It was much more complex, taking a toll on her mental energy, but in a strange way it felt good. Like stretching a muscle she hadn't used in a long time.

This competition was a good idea. She thought idly. If nothing else, it will force me to actually use higher level powers. Elsinore was right, I'm restricting myself without realizing it.

Frederick jumped forward, his fist raised. He hit the invisible wall of wind, and was thrown back thirty feet. Angry, He stood up, clenching a fist, his magic raising up a boulder the size of a horse from the ground throwing it toward Erin.

Erin made a small slashing gesture, and the whirlwind stopped, becoming a thin blade that slashed vertically through the boulder, splitting it in two. The pieces of it flew past her, brushing her shoulders on either side. Erin looked at his shocked face with a calm smile, and answered with a grin of her own.

"My turn."

She activated her fire magic, coating her skin, hair and clothes in red gold flames. It wouldn't burn her as long as she remained in control, but it would burn/hurt other people and objects she touched, besides looking extremely intimidating. Once Elsinore taught her this trick she looked in the mirror once, she even freaked herself out. It made her look like a demon that escaped from hell. She ran forward, an arm cocked back to punch him in the face.

"I yield!" Scared, Frederick fell to his knees, his eyes wide, his face pale. Erin stopped at his words, her fist inches away from his skin. There was no sound besides the crackling of the flames that surrounded Erin's body. With a sigh, she let the flames die out, and walked away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gerald raced forward and gave her a hug, then jumped back with a yelp as her skin nearly scalded him.

"Ouch!"

Erin laughed. "Sorry, side effect of the spell, it will cool down after a few minutes."

"Well at least I can say..." His face turned mischievous.

"...Please don't."

"My girlfriend is hot!"

Erin groaned, hiding her face in her hands while Gerald and Olivia high fived eachother at his bad pun.

"Erin, time for some personal training." Elsinore spoke up, "The rest of you, back to your exercises. At least 100 successful attempts before dinner. Go forward, do not stray."

Everyone let out sad sighs, but knew better than to argue. They went to different corners of the practice field, each attempting different magical or physical tasks that Elsinore had assigned them. Erin was even more nervous, personal training was often grueling.

They went to their own portion of the field, and Aunt Elsinore set up the barrier as usual. Once they were alone, she turned to the girl with a stern look.

"Did you learn anything from that fight?"

Erin knew she was talking about the group exercise, not the smack down she had just given Frederick. "... I need to be a better leader."

"You don't trust your teammates, and so they won't trust you. Gerald and Olivia know that they are the only two you will rely on, so they stay by your side to protect you." She shook her head. "Admirable quality in friends, but a terrible quality in soldiers in a team. Spend some more time with Frederick and Matthias. Get to know them, understand them."

"They make me uncomfortable."

"You don't have to marry them, or even like them. Just understand them. Once you know what makes them tick, you can motivate them to work with you. Understand?"

Reluctantly, Erin nodded.

"What else did you learn?" The older woman tapped a foot impatiently as Erin hesitated at the question the second time.

"Let me phrase it like this: How did I beat you all?"

"...We weren't well coordinated."

"It was still five against one." She frowned. "You should still have the advantage, coordinated or not. Why. Did. I. Win?"

"There were five opponents..." Erin trailed off with realization.

"No, there wasn't. I beat you guys, easily, with the power of Illusion."

Ugh. Erin crouched down groaning. "Not again."

"You really haven't been able to do anything with it?" Aunt Elsinore's voice gentled. "Even with the restriction, you have level 4 abilities. Let's practice it."

She helped Erin stand up and gestured to the space in front of her. A simple red rose appeared, lifelike, with drops of dew beading down its softly opening petals.

"Show me a flower."

Erin closed her eyes, opened her hand up, focusing on the image of a flower.

Worthless. She heard her father's voice in her head, but pushed down the anger and fear associated with it. Forcing herself to be calm, she tried to focus on a flower.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes with a sigh. "I can't... Maybe it's not worth all this trouble."

Elsinore sighed. "If the last few battles weren't enough to convince you, I think you have severely underestimated the possibilities you can do with high leveled magic." She waved a hand again, and a bee climbed its way out of the flower, resting on its petals, its wings flapping with a buzzing sound.

"You think of an illusion as a static picture, but that's not its true form. High level illusions are tricking the brain into believing something is real. Whether that be visual..." The bee lifted up in the air flying around in a lazy circle. "Auditory," A loud buzzing sound filled her ear as the insect flew by her head several times. It landed on her palm and Erin studied it closely, astounded at the detail. "Or even tactile."

"Ouch!" Erin pulled her hand back as the bee stung her, nursing the pain in her hand. "The bee was real?" She looked up at Aunt Elsinore, who shook her head.

"Look again."

Staring at her hand, she realized there was not a single mark from the "bee sting." Even the pain had completely faded away.

"Wow." Clenching her fist, Erin nodded. "Okay, let's keep trying."

She closed her eyes, and attempted various illusions that Elsinore called out. This went on unsuccessfully for about thirty minutes, until...

"You can try angels next...."

Nothing.

"Okay try trees...."

Still nothing.

"What the heck, how about Gerald?"

Immediately Erin's mind was filled with the image of the young man, his goofy smile and kind eyes. The fresh clean scent he had around him when she hugged him, how his face turned red after she kissed him. Her heart happy in that moment, she couldn't help but smile.

Elsinore chuckled. "Open your eyes."

Erin opened them, surprised to find a lifesized image of Gerald standing before her. Embarassed, she waved a hand and the picture disappeared. She turned to her aunt. "Did you...?"

"Nope, that was all you, child." The woman shook her head, smiling. "I think I've figured it out."

"What?" Erin was still embarrassed, staring off at the clouds to avoid looking at the other woman.

"Illusion is linked to emotions, dear. And you are possible one of the best I've ever seen at suppressing your feelings... pretty much all the time." She sighed. "I understand it. I probably would have encouraged you to if you hadn't learned it on your own. After all, I've been preparing you to kill your own father since you were thirteen. But part of control is allowing yourself to feel things when it is appropriate."

Erin waved her hands back and forth. "I'm not sure..."

"Happiness, sadness, anger... it's part of being human." She paused, staring at Erin's stubborn expression. "It's not something we will achieve in a day, dear. We'll talk again later."

Erin considered her aunts words, and nodded in agreement.

"..." There was a few moments of silence, broken finally by the older woman's amused chuckle.

"So you like the boy, huh?"

Groaning, Erin looked up at her aunt. "Yeah."

"How much?"

"... I don't know yet. It scares me sometimes." Erin hugged herself, looking back up at the clouds. "But I will say this: He makes me smile. I miss him when he's not around.... He reminds me I'm human."

Elsinore smiled. "That's a good thing."

"I think so too."

"Alright, girl, enough chatter." Her aunt gave her a hug, her smile complex. "Let's get back to training."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you so excited?"

Erin was holding Gerald's hand as they sat below deck, waiting for the ship to land. He had been grinning for the past half hour, and finally, curious, she had asked him about it. She felt his hand squeeze her own as he considered her question.

"We're so close to landing. It's been months since I last saw the Ellurine Alliance... my home."

"Do you miss it?"

He smiled at her. "A bit... the countries aren't that different, but there was quite a few things I had to get used to... especially the food." He chucked. "It's so bland! But mostly, I miss my family."

Erin nodded slowly, thinking it over. "You said you have two sisters right?"

"Yes, they're awesome, you would really get along. My oldest sister Catherine... she's tough, threw away the throne, her station, my parent's approval, all for love." His smile faded a bit, and he sighed. "I don't know if we'll get to see her much. She and my parents still weren't talking when I left."

"What about your younger sister?" Erin prodded him, hoping to cheer him up.

"That brat? You'll love her. Six years old, no powers yet other than wrapping her older siblings around her fingers. She's adorable and knows it... I hope she's been doing okay since Catherine and I moved out." He rubbed his forehead, obviously worried. "She only has Richard and they've... never really gotten along."

"That's your younger brother, right?" Erin asked, wrapping his hand tightly between her own. "The one who..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

"The fiancé stealing one, you mean?" He laughed, but the sound was slightly bitter. "I should be grateful, he did me a favor in the end. I would have regretted marrying that woman, but..." He looked down at their hands, his expression hidden. "He's my brother. I should be able to trust him with my life."

"..." Erin didn't know what to say in response to that, so she just continued holding Gerald's hand until they heard the shout that the ship was landing.

As they climbed up the stairs to arrive on deck, Erin took her first look at the Ellurine Alliance. The whole place seemed busy, alive in a way that Erin's hometown never really was. Everywhere she looked there were people... talking, laughing, bartering, shouting. Children ran down the road, kicking a ball between them. Women in colorful dresses flitted from store to store like butterflies, carrying large bags bulging with purchases. Stalls showing all sorts of goods lined the paths their owners calling out to pedestrians to try ut their wares. The whole port was decked out with bright streamers and lights. The shore was crowded as people gathered to stare at the big ship as it docked. It was all very bright, noisy... overwhelming.

That was when she heard a scream.

Startled, everyone looked towards the source of the noise, a very tall woman in a bright red dress. With a quick wind spell, she lifted up into the air, landing on the deck before throwing herself at Gerald, knocking him back a few feet. She was still making noise, something Erin realized now was more of an excited squeal rather than the scream of terror she initially had mistaken it for.

"GERALD! YOU'RE HOME!" The woman hugged him tightly, lifting the young man off the ground, a feat only possible since she was taller than him by a good few inches.

"C-Catherine?" Gerald stammered, smiling brightly. "I didn't realize you were picking us up!"

Catherine, as in, Gerald's older sister? Just as Erin was catching up, Gerald had been set back on his feet with a loud thump, the woman grinning at him. "Of course I came to pick you up! You think I would just let my little brother come back with no one to welcome him?!"

Her gaze moved over, settling onto Erin. Before she could react, she was enveloped in an enthusiastic embrace. Swung in a circle, Erin was too disoriented to object.

"Ooh I like this one! Can she be my new sister-in-law?" Erin heard Catherine ask above her head and, embarrassed, tried to pull away.

"Cat! Let Erin go! She's not good with being hugged by strangers and I don't want you scaring off my girlfriend." He reached out and tugged Erin out of his sister's grasp, giving her a quick hug before setting her down beside him.

"Girlfriend?" Catherine sounded disappointed, and Erin's heart dropped for a moment, until she heard the follow up question: "Why is she just your girlfriend?"

"Catherine, what kind of ruckus are you causing now?" A good-natured voice called out. A short, handsome man boarded the ship, standing by Gerald's sister with a lopsided grin.

"I'm not causing a ruckus at all, dear!" Catherine sniffed. "I'm simply greeting my little brother and this lovely girlfriend of his." She then grabbed Gerald and pulled him close, her face sympathetic.

"So... couldn't get her to marry you, huh?"

"Catherine!" her companion groaned, pulling her back. "Not everyone is as crazy as you, proposing to someone on the first meeting!"

"..." Erin and Gerald looked away, smiling.

"What?! It worked!" Giving the man a quick kiss, she then turned to the group as a whole. "Now, introduce me to all your friends."

Startled, Olivia, Frederick and Matthias stepped forward to greet her.

"Well, welcome all of you to our country." Catherine smiled, the expression stunning everyone around her. "Now that all the different academy representatives are here, we'll be having the welcome ball tonight at the palace. You are all the royal family's guests of honor tonight."

"A formal party, sis?" Gerald grumbled. "We just got here!"

"The opening ceremony is tomorrow." Catherine shrugged. "It's not my fault you arrived at the last minute."

Erin glanced around, smiling as she saw Aunt Elsinore hanging out in the back of a ship, looking like an elderly woman. She knew that to disguise herself, Elsinore had worn an illusion artifact that would prevent her from being recognized by others. As she looked away however, she felt her wrist being grasped and a wind spell lifting her off the ship. Her instinct was to fight, and she began gathering an overwhelming fire spell.

"What are you doing with Erin?!" Gerald's voice was more annoyed than frightened, and she realized that the person who had grabbed her was none other than his older sister. Olivia had also been nabbed, her hand grasping Erin's sleeve tightly, her face pale with fear.

"I'm kidnapping your girlfriend and her friend, brother!" Catherine shouted gleefully, running away. "See you at the party."

As she was half carried/half dragged towards the palace, Erin couldn't help but laugh and think:

Is everyone in this family this over the top?

Once they arrived in a isolated wing in the palace, Catherine set Olivia and Erin down, acting the proper host as she brought them tea and snacks. Sitting down across from them with a smile, she spoke calmly, as if she hadn't dragged them halfway across town by force.

"Forgive the mess, ladies. My husband and I were granted these rooms for the duration of the tournament, and we're still settling in."

Her smile turned mischievous. "Gerald never would have left me alone with you, Erin, so I had to take the chance while I could."

Leaning back, the young woman studied her carefully. "Why are you dating my brother?"

Erin stared at Catherine in shock for a moment. Is this an interrogation?

"What do you mean, why? Are you insinuating that Erin is after him for his money or something?" Olivia looked angry, jumping in on Erin's behalf. "I'll have you know, Erin spent the first few months refusing his proposals and they're dating now only because he wore her down."

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Why did you refuse him? Is my brother not good enough for you?"

"Wh-what?" Olivia's eyes were wide. "How dare...!"

Erin put out her hand, touching Olivia's shoulder with a smile. "Thanks, I got this." She turned back to the other woman, silent for a moment.

"... I initially asked Gerald to find someone else. I'm not well suited to help him with his goals. He would be a good king, and being with me may only hold him back."

"So why are you dating him now, then?" She didn't seem angry, simply curious.

Erin smiled. "He knew everything bad, and despite this wanted to stay by me." She shook her head. "I may not be the best one for him... but I care for him. I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't regret this."

She reached out and grabbed Catherine's hand, taking her by surprise.

"I want him to be happy too."

"..." Catherine stared at her for a moment. Then, showing a happy expression, she reached over and hugged Erin tightly.

"Good." She sniffed, pulling away. "You remind me of me and my darling. That's a good thing." Winking she stood up, moving to the closet on the side of the room. "Now let's find you two something to wear tonight."

She started pulling dresses out of the closet, throwing them on the couch behind her while she spoke. "Erin, for you we're going with something fierce...something that says: 'I'll kill you if you mess with me.'" Several dresses flew through the air, forming a pile in front of the two girls.

"Olivia... what kind of dress do you want?"

Olivia stood up, a strange light in her eye. "Frills."

"What?"

"I. Want. Frills."

Catherine grinned, "This is going to be fun."

Several hours later, the girls were ready and headed toward the central wing of the palace, where the welcome ball would be held.

"I'm not sure about this." Erin grumbled as she looked down. She was pleased with how the dress looked, high necked, it was cut out over the shoulders, leaving the skin their bare before rejoining into long slender sleeves, the wide cuffs hanging over her wrists. The skirt was full, swaying as she walked. The whole dress was black with silver embroidery, and Erin thought it was beautiful but... It would be hard to fight in.

"Who are you going to fight at a party?" Catherine asked her, exasperated.

Erin chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh yeah, you stopped going to school parties after you kept getting challenged to duels." Olivia jumped in, nodding. She was smiling from ear to ear, occasionally spinning and stopping to admire her green dress, which came, to her great delight, with a good number of frills.

Both of the girls were wearing their red uniform sashes, which would serve to identify them as competitors in the upcoming tournament.

"Well, no one should be fighting at this particular party." Catherine followed closely behind, wearing another bright red dress. It seemed to be her signature color.

As they entered the ballroom, Erin was quickly overwhelmed with the sights and sounds of the people around them. Everywhere she looked, people in brightly colored formal attire were talking, dancing and laughing. Here and there were other students wearing sashes. Erin recognized the colors from one of Frederick's rants: blue would be the Royal Academy of the Ellurine Alliance, Green was the color of the magical academy of the small country of Merion. Black... black was from the Sionelle National Military academy. Erin marked where the students in formal military dress and black sashes stood, and resolved to stay far away.

"Hey sis." Matthias walked up to them, dressed in a formal blue suit and sporting his own bright red sash. He stopped just a few feet away and smiled and the two of them. "Hi Erin."

Erin nodded, subtly shifting away to put a little more distance between them. Erin felt bad, but ever since their first meeting, something about him had made her uncomfortable. She kept her distance, and hoped the feeling would go away eventually.

"Hi losers." Frederick joined them with a smirk, looking irritable.

"Why so cheerful, Frederick?" Erin asked, half joking.

Frederick paused for a moment, before nodding, his eyes flashing with enjoyment. "You noticed... one of the military academy guys spilled punch all over himself. His humiliation soothed my desire to watch people I don't like suffer."

"You're weird, you know that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

Matthias seemed almost bored, watching Erin with an intense expression. Eventually he reached out a hand, holding it out to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Erin stepped back further. "Sorry, no."

"..." Matthias stared silently for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"..."Everyone glanced around the room, not looking at eachother.

"Come on." Frederick grabbed Matthias' arm, dragging him away. "Let's go mingle, I'll teach you how to damage your opponents psychologically with cutting sarcasm."

Matthias hadn't looked away from Erin yet. "Sarcasm? I don't know if I could do that."

Frederick simply pulled harder, a grim smile on his face. "Then learn from the master."

"Try not to make too many people cry!" Olivia called out. "I don't think I would believe it, but Frederick might be a good influence for my brother."

"He's something all right."

Erin chuckled, but stopped when she felt a light tugging on her sleeve. Curious she turned, only to see a short girl with bright green eyes and dainty features staring up at her with a grin.

"Can I have this dance?"

Startled, Erin found herself nodding, and followed the little girl onto the dance floor, where several couples spun around them to a lively song. Erin reached down, grabbing the girls hands and spun in slow circles around with her, occasionally grabbing her and spinning her quickly, her feet flying through the air. The girl laughed, seeming delighted with the activity, and Erin found herself smiling as well.

"What's your name?" Erin asked, curious as to why such a young girl was at this party.

"Maddie." The girl frowned. "Well, it's Madeleine, but no one calls me that but Richard. Everyone else calls me Maddie."

"Can I call you that as well?" Erin asked.

"Yes please!" Maddie's smile revealed several baby teeth in the front had been lost. "I'm happy you danced with me! I'm been so sad since my big sister got married and moved away. Then my big brother also left me alone... I didn't have anyone to play with."

"No other brothers or sisters?"

"There's Richard, but he doesn't count. My brother says that he is secretly a cranky old man on the inside who hates kids, so it isn't my fault that Richard doesn't like me." Maddie giggled. "Richard hates it when he says that."

"Well, I'm sorry you've been lonely. I won't be here too long but I'd be happy to play with you when I'm free." Maddie strangely reminded Erin of herself as a young girl, starving for friendship and approval.

"Really?" The little girl was thrilled, "That's great! I really wanted a new friend!" As the song ended, the girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the dance floor. The resolute way the young girl dragged her around strangely reminded Erin of Catherine for a minute. "I want you to meet my brother. I think you would like him."

"Wait, what?!" Erin panicked, not realizing that socializing was going to be part of this.

"Brother! Welcome back!" The girl called out to a boy Erin couldn't see through the crush of bodies. "I found you a girl to marry!"

"Wait, what!" Erin almost shrieked in her shock. Since when am I getting married to her brother!

A young man in a black suit picked Maddie up, hugging her tightly while swinging her around. "That's so sweet of you, Maddie! But I already have a girlfriend that I'm still trying to convince to..." He trailed off, smiling, and with a shock Erin recognized Gerald in formal clothing. He embraced Maddie again, laughing. "Good work, Maddie! Your brother will do his best to marry her."

Maddie nodded seriously. "I like her, and she will play with me. So if she marries you and becomes my sister it would be best for everyone." She patted him on the shoulder and the two siblings nodded conspiratorially. Erin could now clearly see the resemblance and shook her head, groaning.

"Wait! What did I just hear?! Who on earth was good enough for Maddie to decide she could marry you..." Catherine butted into the conversation, and then saw Erin standing there, before bursting out laughing.

"Good work sis." All the siblings, high fived before turning to face Erin with expectant faces.

Oh no. Erin thought with horror. It's so much worse with all three of them together. Before she could find her way out of it, however, a soft voice interrupted the three's gleeful laughter.

"Gerald! It's been so long." A beautiful girl in a long white dress and a blue competitor's sash walked up to Gerald, stopping before him with a smile and holding out her hand with the palm down. Surprised, Erin realized the girl expected him to kiss it. She glanced over at Gerald and felt a small amount of relief at the uncomfortable expression on his face. He reached out and awkwardly shook the hand she offered, releasing quickly.

"Isabelle." He looked around. "Where's my brother?"

Irritation flickered in her eyes. "How should I know?" A sweet smile came across her expression, hiding the former bitter look. "I'm much more interested in finding out when you're returning home permanently."

His face was cold. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh dear, after everything we have been through? I remember, so of course you have to remember." She reached out towards Gerald again, as if to touch his arm.

Erin realized that who this girl was, of course. Given the awkwardness of the situation, there was very little room for doubt. Working on instinct, she reached forward, grabbing the hand that was reaching out for Gerald and pumping it up and down in a friendly shake. As the other girl released, confused, Erin stepped closer and introduced herself politely. "I'm Éirinne de Roderick, one of the competitors from St. Jullienne's."

The other girl blinked, "I'm..."

"Of course, I know who you are." Erin stepped a little closer, her face cold despite her smile. "You're Gerald's former fiancé." 


	8. Chapter 8

"You're Gerald's former fiancé."

At Erin's blunt statement, an awkward atmosphere descended upon the group.

Finally, Catherine lifted an eyebrow and turned to her brother.

"She even knows your dirty secrets and hasn't run away from you yet?" Nodding, she praised him. "Strong work, brother."

"It's more her temperament and strength than any effort on my part." Gerald's smile was a little strained, but the gaze he leveled at Erin was filled with genuine affection.

"You're lucky then."

"I know it."

The two siblings laughed together, ignoring the beautiful girl in white who stared at Erin with an enraged expression.

"How dare you say such slander?!" The angry voice of the girl Isabelle carried out over the crowd, causing many to pause and turn to stare at the source of the commotion.

Erin faced her with a calm expression, but her eyes carried a dark look that caused the other girl to blanche and pull away. "Slander? Was my simple statement not true?" She spread her hands, shrugging helplessly. "It is a fact that you were once engaged to Gerald, and now you aren't. Thus I called you his former fiancé."

"Impudent!" Isabelle's delicate features were distorted in anger. "How dare you call him so familiarly? Do think that the prince would be interested in a powerless commoner like yourself?" She smirked, looking Erin up and down as then shaking her head as if finding her inadequate.

"So you even govern how others call him? How... attentive... for a sister-in-law."

Erin's words hit home. The girl paled with anger, but tried to regain her former calm appearance, continuing with a sneer. "I have known Gerald for years. You can ask anyone, dear, we're very...close. I know all about him and his preferences. He would never be interested in someone so worthless."

Gerald furrowed his brow in irritation at the girl's words, opening his mouth to speak... only to be stopped by a smiling Erin.

"Worthless... what an... interesting... choice of words." Erin's face was a mask of pleasantness, but slowly the air around them cooled, everyone unconsciously pulling away from the violent and bloody intent that swirled around her.

Gerald whispered, "oh no." trying to reach out to grab her, but it was too late. She stepped closer, still out of reach to the other girl but still Isabelle scrambled backwards, trying to increase the distance.

"Stay...stay away." She muttered, her eyes filled with fear.

"Why so worried?" Erin's smile widened. "I was only trying to pick the spider off of your dress."

At her words, everyone looked over to Isabelle with surprise, trying to find the mentioned creature, but before it could be spotted the other girl screamed in terror, swatting at her skirt and spinning around.

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!!! NOOO!!" She tugged so frantically at her skirt that the fabric tore, causing the girl to trip and fall heavily to the floor. Still screaming, Isabelle ran from the room, leaving only startled silence behind her.

Catherine laughed, holding her stomach as she bent over, and soon the atmosphere in the room normalized and the general chatter resumed, as if the interruption had never happened.

"... Are you all right?" Gerald reached out to touch her arm, only to pull back when he saw the raw agony in Erin's eyes.

"I need to... I'm... Excuse me." Stuttering, she pushed her way through the crowd, almost breaking out into a run once she left the room. She followed random hallways until she reached an door leading to an empty garden. Sitting on the bench, she gripped the edges of the seat beneath her, her physical enhancement working subconsciously until her fingers sunk into the stone as if it were clay.

"Hey." A quiet voice called out. Startled she looked up, jerking her hands away from the bench, accidentally pulling out chunks of stone with the movement.

It was Gerald.

"What did that poor bench do to you?"

"Go away." Erin shook her head, not wanting to look at him. "This is your fault."

Gerald paused at that, before continuing with a sigh. "I'm sorry about Isabelle..."

"Not that girl. How is anything that crazy arrogant girl does your fault?" Erin looked back up at him, her eyes filled with pain. "She is nothing but another obstacle, someone in my path for me to step on."

"...So what's the problem?" Gerald probed gently.

Standing up, Erin thrust a finger into the young man's face. "The problem is that I care! I spent 5 years in that academy, beaten, spit on, called names... but it was all for my revenge and so it was worth it. But today..." She laughed, but the sound was hopeless. "It bothered me what she said. Not because of what she called me but because of who she is, or who she was. When she said she was very close to you, I felt... terrible. " She swallowed. "Like my chest was being crushed."

"Erin..."

"I have lived for nothing but revenge since I was thirteen, have never looked back, regretted my choices or envied others their lives... but it's not so simple anymore." Erin wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, it came away wet. "I can't see the path in front of me as clearly."

"..." Gerald reached out slowly, taking her hand in his. Hesitating to make sure she didn't pull away or want to escape, he pulled her into a hug. She hit his shoulder with a fist, and then pulled him in tightly.

"I didn't want to care, Gerald. This isn't fair."

She felt his smile against her shoulder. "Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry."

"I'm not really." He pulled away, his eyes sad but a smile on his face. "No one would be sad to hear the girl they like say they care about them."

"Even if that girl doesn't want to care about you?"

He shrugged. "Even then."

"Weird prince." She glared, but didn't pull away, a tenseness within her seeming to loosen.

"I'll accept it."

He reached out, holding her face between his two hands. "Erin... it's okay to like me. It's okay to be bothered when some girl pretends that's she's closer to me. It's okay to look away from your path to revenge every once and a while."

"..." She stared at him silently.

"You're more than just a weapon to kill your mother's murderer." His face was uncharacteristically serious as he spoke. "You're Erin, a slightly angry, very strong, smart person. You're a niece to Elsinore, you're friends with Olivia, and... you're the girl I love."

He leaned in, and kissed her, the touch so gentle it could barely be felt.

"So don't worry about how messy it gets. I'll be here to help you sort it out in the end."

"You mean that?" Erin was slightly stunned. "I might end up being a jealous woman."

He grinned. "Feel free to lay a claim in the form of matrimony any day."

They hugged again, and when they finally pulled away, Gerald looked at her quizzically. "By the way, what was with the whole 'spider' thing? I didn't see anything."

Erin grinned. "No one did, it was an illusion."

"Really? You're able to use illusion magic now?" His eyes widened with surprised delight. "Since when?"

"Actually... this is only the second successful attempt." She frowned. "It seems to be associated with strong emotions... I just felt it. You know what I mean."

He laughed. "Remind me not to make you angry." Thinking it over, he continued, "So what was the first time you used illusion magic?"

Thinking of the conjured image of Gerald, Erin blushed, made excuses and headed back to her rooms.

Gerald stood there in the garden, staring at her retreating back, a soft look in his eyes.

The next morning, everyone gathered in a large auditorium for the welcoming ceremony.

The students from the four academies stood at attention on a platform at each wall, facing the center of the room where an older man stood at a podium. Within the center space of the room, hundreds of people were crowded in, the air filled with excited murmurs and chattering.

The sound of trumpets broke through the general noise, and all quieted down to look at the man in the center of the room.

"Welcome to our guests, to our honored dignitaries, and to our student representatives! It is my honor today to declare the beginning of the 39th International Magical Competition." Standing tall, the man looked around the room with a proud gaze before continuing. "This prestigious gathering pits the youngest brightest stars of a generation against one another in multiple challenges of knowledge, ability and magical skill. I am looking forward to seeing your efforts."

Erin yawned as the speech continued, her eyes heavy. She hadn't slept last night well, her usual nightmares returning with a vengeance.

"Tired?" Gerald asked with a grin. "I think they might notice if you fall asleep up here."

"I'm doing my best to stay away." Erin whispered back. "But this old geezer isn't making it easy. It's just the welcoming speech, does it have to be so longwinded?"

"It's his only job for the competition, of course he's going to make the most of it."

"We still have two days before the first event even starts. What is the purpose of this sort of ceremony?"

"Apparently to welcome us?"

Aunt Elsinore, still in her disguise as an old woman, leaned forward and shushed them. "Flirt later children."

Gerald winked. "If you insist." He looked over at Erin. "How does late afternoon sound? Do you have an opening in your schedule for some flirting then?"

She rolled her eyes in response, looking back to the old man who was still speaking.

"... a long tradition of fantastic magic users, who have gone on to fill positions in government, military and research. We expect the best of you, because you are the very best." The man paused, shuffling his papers on the podium, and Erin held her breath, hoping the speech was almost over.

"Now when I was a young boy..."

Erin groaned, this was going to take forever. Before she could consider her options for escape however...

BANG!

The world exploded into light and sound. Erin was knocked to the ground, hitting GErlad in the chest as she fell. Stunned she looked around, seeing only chaos and destruction.

An explosion?

"We're being attacked!!!" Erin heard the shout, and felt her heart sink.

When I wanted the meeting to be more interesting, I didn't mean like this!


	9. Chapter 9

The world was nothing but light and heat. Erin's ears were ringing, she could see nothing but white. She reached out, grabbing Gerald's arm next to her.

"We're under attack!" He yelled in her ear.

"I can't see anything!" All around her flames had sprung up, the wooden stages easily catching fire. Thinking quickly she reached to the other side of Gerald, grabbing the slim arm of the boy standing there.

"Matthias!"

"Erin?"

She leaned over. "We need you to freeze it?"

"Freeze what?"

"Everything!"

With a quick nod that she could barely see through the smoke quickly filling the room, he spread his hands wide, his eyes flashing with a frosty white glow.

Erin shivered, the air around her cooling rapidly, her breath hanging in the air. The flames, the heat, all of it... gone in a moment. Erin grinned, focusing herself on summoning a wind in the grand room. It swept along the walls, circling quickly to the center, gathering all the smoke and debris in the air. Soon the room was clear, leaving the whole destructive scene in clear view.

Masked men wearing all black had invaded the opening ceremony. Carrying blades, they charged forward, engaging the royal guards left at the entrances and moving forward into the room. Pushing away the shock of the moment, Erin turned to her team.

"Gerald, Matthias, stick with me, we'll engage the main group in the center. Olivia, stick to the walls, there's a lot of people that were injured in that blast. Do just enough to keep people alive, and focus on the one's whose lives are in danger. Frederick..." she grinned. "I want you to make a trap. We're going to need at least one of these terrorists alive."

Frederick rolled his eyes. "And how exactly am I supposed to..."

"Figure it out." With that, she gestured forward and the three of them leapt to the center of the room, leaving Olivia and Frederick behind them. One of the masked men in the front, seeing them approach, let out a violent yell and charged towards them. He glanced over them, and seemed to target Erin, possibly thinking her to be the weakest in the group.

Big mistake.

Erin dropped to the ground, sliding forward at an impossible speed thanks to a quick wind spell. She slipped under his blade thrust with inches to spare, reaching up and tapping the blade with her forefinger as she passed. The simple touch conveyed a fire spell, placing the heat of a bonfire within the metal blade. Within seconds the entire weapon had turned a bright cherry red, burning the man's hands with a sizzling crackle. The man screamed, trying to throw away a weapon that his hands had clenched onto by instinct. Erin stood up behind him, kicking him in the head and knocking him down. Stunned, he could only lay there as the earth rose up to trap him, leaving only his face exposed.

Gerald and Matthias were also successfully facing their opponents. Erin also noticed that the other three teams were fighting the invaders as well. The military academy students in particular were brutally slaughtering the invaders with only using hand to hand combat.

Frederick wasn't joking when he said they were good at physical battles. Erin shook her head, and threw herself back into the fight.

Finally, after the last few screams died down, there did not appear to be anyone left to fight. The room was covered in soot, blood and rubble. Letting out a long sigh, Erin looked around. Besides the first one she had trapped within the ground, who still appeared to be screaming, all the others had fought ruthlessly, forcing her to kill them to survive. She stared down at their corpses, avoiding the wide, sightless eyes, wondering if she would start seeing them in her dreams as well.

Frederick and Gerald had killed both of their opponents. Olivia was still moving from person to person, a cold sweat forming on her forehead as she healed each time she stopped. She made eye contact with Erin, giving a thumb's up to show she was okay, but it didn't make Erin any less worried.

"I'll go help her." Gerald offered. "I may only have level 2 powers in healing, but I might be able to lighten the load somewhat."

"Thank you." Erin smiled warmly at him.

Gerald shrugged. "Don't mention it, she's my friend too."

"Didn't she kidnap you?" Erin chuckled.

"No one's perfect, Erin." With a lopsided grin, he headed off to Olivia's side and began assisting her with healing the wounded. Erin and Matthias stared silently at each other for a while. During this, she couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable sensation, an awkward disconnect with the boy in front of her that she couldn't quite suppress. Trying to push past it, She smiled at him.

"Thanks for your help."

Matthias's eyes brightened with an intensity that made Erin unconsciously take a single step back. "Anytime. I'm so happy you're finally relying on me."

"Well, we're teammates... that's what we do..." Looking around, Erin waved when she saw a smiling Frederick, happy for the interruption.

"Did you catch anyone?"

Frederick walked closer, dragging something behind him. To her surprise it was three of the masked men, all bundled up in a glowing green rope. "How could you even doubt? My talents are incomparable, of course I can accomplish such a simple task." He dumped the three struggling men in front of her, stepping on one to strike a victorious pose. "My brilliance stuns even myself sometimes."

Erin rolled her eyes. "And so humble, too." Leaning closer to the bound attackers, she examined the bindings carefully. "Is this Earth magic?"

"Good spot! It's a level 4 earth artifact, the grasping vine net." He leaned in, whispering. "It also has a physical reinforcement element."

Erin gasped. "You made a dual magic artifact?!"

"Told you I was a genius."

Deciding to ignore that, she waved a hand, bringing the man she had trapped and forcing him to stand next to his fellow terrorists. His face was pale and thin, the bones slightly too prominent, the eyes glowing with a fanatical light. He and his companions struggled silently, glaring at Erin as if hoping to kill her with their thoughts alone.

She ignored them, waving a hand to bring the one she had captured closer. "Tell me why you attacked this event."

The man stayed silent, his face stubborn."

Sighing, Erin smiled at him. "You'll talk eventually, you know." She lifted a finger, and a small red flame came to life on top of it. "There's so many ways to hurt someone without killing them." Leaning forward, she whispered. "I'd bet good money that you break from the pain long before I get bored of hurting you."

At her cruel words, Frederick shot her an odd look, inching back a few feet, while Matthias continued to watch with a calm smile, as if watching a play at the theater.

"I – I..." The man was silent, his eyes wide with fear. However, before he could speak further, a crazed light came into his eyes. His mouth opened wider and he began to shout.

"THE CLEANSING IS COMING. THE REVOLUTION IS HERE! ALL OF YOU SPAWNED FROM THE PITS OF HELL, TWISTING REALITY AS YOU SEE FIT, WILL BE PUNISHED! WE DECLARE WAR ON ALL WHO DEFY THE NATURAL ORDER! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" He laughed, his eyes rolling back in his head until only the whites showed. Startled, Erin reached forward to grab him, only to to hVe his eyes focused on her once more.

CRACK

He bit down on something within his mouth. Erin realized quickly what was going on and shouted for help.

"Someone get a healer, they're trying to kill themselves."

The man she had captured looked up at her with hatred in his eyes.

"See you in Hell." With that, his last breath whistled out with a sigh, and he was gone. The other three died almost immediately after.

Gerald ran up, having heard Erin's urgent cry.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" With a look of shock, he examined the corpses of the captured men.

"It's some sort poison capsule, kept under a flap of tissue in the cheek." He frowned and shook his head. "Nasty stuff, there's nothing I can do now."

"Who were they?" Frederick had a look of disgust on his face. "They kept talking about 'twisting reality' and 'defying the natural order'... some sort of extremist anti-magic group?"

Erin studied the bodies carefully. "Rather well trained weren't they?" There was something familiar about they way they moved, about they way they fought. It hung tantalizingly just out of reach, the more she chased it, the more it eluded her. Finally she gave up, hoping it would come to her in time.

"Are you four all right?" Aunt Elsinore strode up, examining them all closely.

"We're fine." Erin was slightly embarrassed as the older woman insisted on looking her over from head to tow, as if to reassure herself that she was not injured. "I swear! Not even a scratch."

"Who would be so foolish as to attack an opening ceremony with some of the most powerful magic users of a generation?" She threw up her hands, "If nothing else, the presence of... that man... should have deterred them."

At her words, Erin glanced over, seeing her father leaning against a wall, casually watching her. Around him in all directions lay broken corpses of any attackers who tried their luck with him. His gaze on Erin was quizzical, intense, as if trying to figure her out. Erin assumed it was because she had shown some capability earlier. Her father never did like things moving outside of his expectations. Their eyes met, and Erin looked away first, shuddering.

"At least it can't get any worse."

"Excuse me." A palace servant wearing fine blue clothes stopped before them, bowing politely. "Your presence is requested in the main palace for a debriefing of this incident."

Aunt Elsinore raised an eyebrow. "That was quick."

Gerald stepped forward, "Okay, I can go." He was about to walk away, but the servant shook his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but the request was specifically for this young lady here." He gestured towards Erin. "Although the decree did say that you could accompany her if you like."

Gerald's jaw clenched. "I would like to."

"Very well, follow me." They followed the young man deeper into the palace.

"This seems very strange." Erin murmured. "Why just us? Also, we don't have a clue where we're going."

Gerald winced. "I might have a sneaking suspicion."

"Really, where?"

"We're here." Before Gerald could answer, the servant stopped outside two grand doors, giving them another polite bow. "Please enter.

Nervously, Erin pushed on the doors, entering with Gerald following close behind her.

"Thank you so much for coming, Erin!" A beautiful woman stepped forward, holding her hands out to grasp Erin's.

"I'm happy to be here." Erin was trying desperately to catch her bearings, completely confused as to where she was and who she was talking to.

"What a good girl." A handsome man stepped beside the woman, looking Erin over with a thoughtful look. "You two are well matched!" Erin glanced around the room, slightly uncomfortable.

"Dad, don't make her uncomfortable! " Gerald stepped forward with a glare. Erin nodded for a moment, before realizing.

...Wait...

"Did you say 'dad'? Then that...that makes you...?" She looked up at the grinning man with a stunned expression.

"Yep!" Gerald grabbed her hand, squeezing it with a smile. "Erin, this is Their Majesties King and Queen Riciancia of the Ellurine Alliance." He chuckled.

"My parents."


	10. Chapter 10

"Your... parents." Erin stared at the handsome couple before her blankly for a few moments, before giving a polite bow.

"Your Majesties."

The woman laughed, reaching out to grab Erin's arm and pulling her down to the seat next to her. "No need to be so formal dear, you can call me Agatha, and my husband Charles."

"Or father-in-law." Low muttered words were spoken by the king, Erin couldn't quite hear it clearly.

Gerald sat on the other side of Erin, grabbing her hand and holding it as he spoke.

"Did you seriously use a royal summons as an excuse to lure Erin here to interrogate her as my new girlfriend?"

"What?" The king looked greatly offended. "Of course not! We would never do something so underhanded."

"Never." The queen agreed with an innocent expression.

Gerald didn't look convinced. "So what did you want to talk to her about then?"

"About..." The older man looked around, as if searching for an answer. "...the attack of course! Can you tell us about it, dear?"

"Well..." Gerald started to respond, when before being cut off by his mother.

"We weren't asking you... We want to hear from this lovely young lady."

"..." Erin was slightly shocked, but didn't feel like she could refuse. She took a deep breath and described the opening sequence of events. The king and queen listened carefully, interrupting to ask more specific questions.

"How many men were there?"

"What type of weapons?"

"What kind of man are you looking for as an ideal husband?"

"DAD!" Gerald broke in at that last question, his face turning red. The king showed an innocent expression.

"What?"

"That last one clearly wasn't about the attack at all!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is an important topic regarding the safety of our country, I would never use it as an opportunity to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

"Your what?" Erin asked.

"Anyways... back to the topic, did they identify themselves in any way?"

Erin described their words before they took their lives. Hearing the whole story the king nodded solemnly. "I see, that's much more information than we have gotten on this group previously, you and your team's ingenuity in capturing them alive is greatly appreciated."

He turned to his wife. "See, I told you! She's smart, capable, thinks quickly in critical situations... she would be a great future queen."

"It's definitely reassuring." The Queen smiled at Gerald as she agreed. "At least he had the good sense to bring back someone intelligent. We could plan for a spring wedding."

Erin broke out into a cold sweat. "Umm... Your Majesties?"

"I told you, no need to be so polite, just call us by our names."

The king added to his wife's words "Or just call us Mom and Dad."

Gerald groaned and covered in face in embarrassment. Erin pushed forward awkwardly. "I don't want you to have the wrong impression, Gerald and I are not engaged."

"..." The couple stared at her blankly for a moment, before the Queen nodded sadly. "Oh we know dear, but we still have hope for the future."

"Exactly!" The king agreed, "Is there anything about Gerald you really don't like? We know he can be a bit noisy at times."

"Doesn't keep his room clean."

"Has a tendency to get distracted and wander off."

"Can talk too much."

"Please stop!" Gerald waved his arms, cutting off his parents cheerfully listing off his faults. "Stop giving her more reasons NOT to marry me!"

They turned their attention to him. The King frowned. "Now that's no good, my boy. She has to know what's she getting herself into. If she knows your faults and still wants to marry you, you'll be much happier."

"Of course," the Queen added, "If there's anything that's a true deal-breaker, Erin, let us know, we'll do our best to fix him."

That sounded ominous, Erin looked at them all silently for a moment, his father's hopeful expression, his mother's stern, determined look, and Gerald's bright red complexion... and broke out into laughter.

Finally when she could breathe again, she spoke with a smile. "There's no deal breaker, but I just met Gerald a few months ago. We started dating a few weeks ago. There's no rush."

The couple looked at each other, grinning. "So you like our son, even with all his faults?"

Erin felt her face grow warm. She avoided eye contact and suppressing the urge to run away entirely, nodded slowly.

Gerald reached over from his seat next to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Well, alright then. We won't pressure you two to get married." The Queen watched them happily.

"For now." The king muttered.

Gerald let her go, his expression satisfied, and went back to holding her hand. "So, about this attack... you said that Erin had gotten more information on this group then you had previously... is this not their first attack?"

The king sighed. "No, this is not the first. Although they've never done something quite as big or high profile before." He stood up, pacing back and forth. "Over the last month, several of our barracks closer to our borders have been attacked in a very similar manner. Explosives, masked men in swords, they strike quickly, and before reinforcements can arrive, they retreat. We've only ever captured one or two alive, and they've immediately taken their own lives, in a similar manner to which you've seen."

"How many attacks have there been?"

"Five attacks total, six counting the larger scale attack on the welcoming ceremony." The queen shook her head. "It's unclear what they're after, but I worry that they may be targeting the magical competition and its competitors, we'll call in some of the armed forces to beef up security."

"We'll be stretched a little thin at the borders, but if we can't prevent an incident from happening at this competition, it will turn into a diplomatic disaster."

Erin and Gerald exchanged glances, worried. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Erin offered.

"We appreciate it, dear, but you and Gerald should just focus on winning the competition."

Gerald chuckled. "Is it okay for a monarch to say something in support of another country's competing team?"

"If I can't support my son and future daughter-in-law, who can I support?" The king huffed with annoyance, his eyes cheerful.

"How about your other son and future daughter-in-law?"

A confident voice called out from the room's entrance. A young man walked forward, stopping before the group with a stiff smile. Erin studied him curiously. His features were regular, handsome, somewhat reminding her of Gerald, but there were significant differences. It seemed... off, as if the polite cheerful expression that Gerald wore so naturally was just a stiff mask instead. His eyes were sharp, moving around the room, missing nothing. His gaze met Erin's and she felt the urge to strike out at him. Her fist clenched beside her, the hand still holding Gerald's stiffened in place. She had a strong sense of danger from him, as if only the thinnest veneer of etiquette was preventing him from showing his true monstrous intentions.

He reminded Erin of her father.

The king smiled, but the expression wasn't as happy as it had been a moment ago. "Richard, of course we're cheering for you and... your fiancé as well. Even if I have two sons competing against each other, I'll definitely cheer for both!"

Gerald shook his head. "Thanks, dad."

"Really? You'll treat both of us equally?" Richard's expression didn't change, but his eyes grew colder. "Even though I'm the heir to your throne, and Gerald is the weaker son who can't even hold onto an engagement?"

"Richard!" The Queen stood up, her face pale. "We agreed to honor your engagement with... that girl... only because Gerald insisted he didn't mind after she betrayed him. Flaunting the fact that you stole your brother's fiancé is not actually working in your favor, child."

"It's only natural." Richard insisted. "I'm the stronger of the two, I am destined to be king, so of course she would choose me."

Erin glanced over at Gerald, but if anything, he looked bored at his brother's outburst.

"Richard, do we really have to do this again?" He sighed. "I meant it when I said I hope you two would be happy together. You saved me from what would have been a very unhappy marriage, although I wish you had gone about it differently instead of betraying me behind my back." He paused, looking over at Erin with a smile and squeezing her hand. "I'm much happier now, though, so don't mind me and just live your life the way you want, brother.

Richard's attention turned to Erin. His gaze made her skin crawl. "Ah yes, the new girl..." He looked her up and down, his lips curling into a sneer. "You must be very... skilled... to rope in my brother so quickly after his broken engagement. Especially as my sources say you're currently engaged yourself. I had no idea that my brother was alright with sharing his fiancé."

Gerald was trembling with rage, but Erin was still and calm. She smiled, and stood up, walking until she was only a few feet from him. He was not nearly as tall as his brother, and as she moved closer, he had to look up to maintain eye contact.

Staring down at him, she spoke with a perfect polite tone. "We've not met. I am Éirinne de Roderick." She held up her hand. "Don't bother telling me your name, I don't care to remember it. Whiny children like yourself aren't worth the mental energy."

She smiled, stepping a little closer. He opened his mouth, clearly wanting to talk, but Erin waved a hand, a wind spell sealing the air in his lungs. His face turned purple.

"I will correct some of the lies you spoke about, however. First, I am not engaged to anyone. Your information is incorrect. While it is true that my father is trying to force an engagement on me for his own political gain, I neither know of the man or have any intention of agreeing to it. I am also not engaged to your brother, not that it's any of your business."

She grinned as Richard gasped for air, a hand waving wildly as he tried to counter with his own wind magic. He must have fairly powerful magic, at least level 4, as Erin felt his power clash with her own.

Unfortunately for him as she stood up she had pulled off her restricting artifact. His wind powers simply couldn't compare with her own.

"Now I will let you go, but I'll do so with a warning, little boy." She paused, making sure his attention was on her. "Do not meddle in my life or my relationships. Do not try to hurt those I love. If you do, I won't even give you a chance to regret it."

With that, she waved a hand, and her spell dispersed, allowing him to pull in a lungful of air. He collapsed to the ground, gulping in large breaths, before looking up at her with rage in his eyes.

"I'll pay you back for this."

Erin's smile widened, and Richard shrunk back with fear. She leaned closer and whispered softly.

"Bring it."

He ran off, stopping only once to glare behind him before slipping out the doors.

"..." There was an awkward silence. Gerald stood up, and smiling, reached out to take the restricting artifact from her clenched hand. "May I?" He asked. Getting a nod in response, he slipped it over her head and refastened the chain.

"Thanks."

"No, Erin, thank you." He chuckled. "I got to see you terrify my brother and his fiancé... and we've only been here a few days."

"It sounds terrible when you say it like that."

"Only to someone who doesn't know the situation."

Erin turned towards the royal couple, who still sat on the couches in silence. She bowed solemnly. "I'm sorry to threaten your son."

The king snorted. "It's good for him. He thinks that just because he's got a little bit of power and he's marrying that... girl... that he'd be a good king? Hmph!" He smiled at Erin.

"No dear, we apologize that our son was so rude to you. How terrible of us to allow such a thing to happen as our guest." He shrugged. "I guess the only answer is to give you our son's hand in marriage to make up for it."

"Dear..." The queen's tone warned him. "Don't pressure her." Standing up, she hugged Erin tightly. "Take care of Gerald, he's too nice for his own good sometimes."

Erin hugged the woman back. "I will."

With that, they said their goodbyes and headed back towards the dorms.

"So... what next?"

"Well, we have a couple of days before the first competition, so we should take that time to practice working together as a team." She grabbed his hand as they walked, "We didn't do too badly against the attackers today, I'd like to build on that success and really get us fighting side by side smoothly."

"The first competition is the magical theory one right?" Gerald frowned. "Will you be okay?"

"With me and Olivia as the nominated competitors?" Erin laughed. "Just wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay everyone, we have the practice field for the next 6 hours, let's run a few scenarios, practice working as a team."

Erin stood in front of the group, her face serious. No matter how one looked at the four other students, however, they obviously weren't as invested. Frederick was sitting on the ground, tinkering with a bronze object in his lap. Olivia was laying on her back in the grass, staring up at the sky, only occasionally glancing over. Matthias was standing nearby, staring intently at Erin, but despite the intensity, he didn't appear to be listening closely. Gerald was the only one listening normally. Feeling slightly defeated, Erin started with him.

"Gerald, you're the scout, use your insight, stay along the perimeter, report back the enemy positions."

Gerald smiled, "Yes ma'am."

"If you see a single opponent that you feel you can take down silently, feel free to do so."

Turning to Matthias, she studied him a moment before continuing. "Matthias, your freezing ability has the best potential for crowd control. Between you and me, we should plan to engage the main force. So stick with me, and don't attack until I start attacking."

Matthias nodded, reaching out a hand and resting it on Erin's arm. "Okay, I'll stay by you."

"...yes." Erin carefully pulled her arm away, glancing at Olivia who was watching with a blank expression before sighing.

"Frederick, as we discussed before, you will be in charge of making and setting artifact traps." She paused. "However, I'm going to team you up with Olivia."

"What?" Olivia finally looked more invested even if only out of annoyance. "Why?"

"You have almost no combat abilities, but are a valuable resource to the team as a healer. We need you near someone who can help protect you. Both of you need to be mobile, as he will be setting traps and you will be healing teammates, so by working together, you may end up being a stronger team in the end."

Frederick glanced up from the object he had been working on. "Do I have to? She's so... cheerful." He shuddered "It reminds me that life is more than anger and misery, which is disturbing to my psyche." He looked pleadingly at her. "Can't I just work alone? I'll give you money..." pausing, he thought it over and shook his head, waving his arms. " Wait never mind, I'm broke! Umm... I'll be nice..." he winced. "Actually, yeah, no I can't do that either... eh, whatever, I'll just work with her."

Olivia jumped to her feet.

"You might be okay with it, but I'm not!"

"Olivia, we're all teammates, we have to work together." Erin reached out towards the other girl but she backed away, shaking her head.

"No! No, I won't do it! I've waited so long for this, thinking it would be okay, that I should keep quiet, but I won't anymore! How can you be so nice to this jerk? You may be willing to forget all he's done, but I won't!" She glared at Frederick. "For years you mocked Erin, called her names, beat her in challenges she had no hope of winning! That last fight before she got her powers back? She had a terrible burn from your magic!" She pointed a finger at the boy, "You don't deserve to be on the same team as Erin, and I'll say it, even if no one else is willing to!"

"Olivia..." Erin started to try to mediate, but was interrupted by a laughing Frederick. Full bellied laughs shook his body, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, until even Olivia looked uncomfortable and backed away a few steps. Finally coming to a close, he wiped his eyes and looked at Olivia, his smile cruel.

"Really? I don't deserve to be on the same team as her? You of all people are going to say that?" He ran his hand through his hair, his face incredulous. "After what you did?"

Olivia turned pale, "Wha- What do you mean?"

"I'm part of the student council, if you remember. The old headmistress tried to recruit me to her schemes as well, unsuccessfully I might add." His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. "After that, I started investigating who else was working for her. It didn't take long to figure out who the ability thief was. I was just looking for evidence, waiting for a chance to turn the thief in. But then, low and behold, the headmistress was killed and the case wrapped up... except no one was looking at you at all."

Frederick looked over at Erin, the smile still in place, but his eyes sad. "At first I thought you didn't know, Erin. I thought that was why you were acting so nicely towards her. But then..." He swallowed uncomfortably, "I saw how you acted towards me, and I realized: you're just that kind of idiot. The kind who is too understanding and forgiving for your own good."

"I – but I..." Stammering, Olivia tried to explain, but Frederick wouldn't let her.

"Oh, I'm sure you had your reasons, but to act like you have the right to say anything about whether or not Erin chooses to forgive me or work with me... That's more than I can bear silently."

"Olivia, what is he talking about?" His eyes wide, Matthias stepped forward, looking back and forth between the two as if expecting to find the answer to his question on their faces. "What did you do?"

"And don't even get me started on you!" Frederick exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know you haven't been around girls much, but seriously? You have been uncomfortably touching Erin since you met her! She could probably tear you apart limb from limb without breaking a sweat, and the only reason she's been quiet about it until now is that she's worried about upsetting Olivia!"

Matthias shook his head silently.

"Oh yes, the girl betrayed her, but Erin worries about upsetting her only friend, so tries to ignore the fact that you have no sense of personal boundaries."

"..." Wanting to talk, but unsure of what to say, Erin stepped forward, but closed her mouth. Frederick shot her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Erin, I told you I'm not a good person, but even I have limits. " He turned to Olivia and Gerald. "And if I've noticed it, you two sure have." He pointed at Gerald. "You're her boyfriend! I know she can handle her own problems, but that doesn't mean you can't help her out! You are so nice sometimes that you're incapacitated!"

Ignoring the other boy who suddenly looked guilt-ridden, Frederick then glared at Olivia.

"But you... you disgust me. I know you feel bad your brother's been sick, but you of all people should be able to talk to him, to help him not make your best friend have to bend over backwards to ignore her own discomfort just to keep you happy! Stop being so damn selfish and remember that without her you'd be expelled or dead by now."

"I- I..." Olivia had tears running down her face; she backed away slowly before turning and running away. Matthias shot Frederick a dark look, before running after her.

"..." An awkward silence fell on the remaining three. Erin rubbed her forehead; "There was probably a better way to do that."

"Was there?" Frederick rolled his eyes, "You mean like pretending there wasn't an issue, like you all were doing? Because that was working out really well for everyone except you."

"Why do you care?" Erin couldn't help but ask.

"Who says that I do?" Frederick turned away with a huff. He stopped, still facing away, and continued softly. "Just stop taking care of everyone else for five minutes and worry about yourself. They'll be fine. You might not be if you keep this up." With that, he walked away, leaving behind Gerald and Erin who stared at each other in shock.

"I... I don't know how to say this." Gerald swallowed, "But I think ...Frederick is right."  
"..."  
"..."  
Erin shrugged, "Think it might be a sign of the apocalypse?"

"Probably."

"Oh well, world had to end sometime."

"Erin..." Gerald reached out and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. You're strong, but you're not alone okay?"

Hesitating, Erin reached out and patted his back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know."  
"What's going to happen? Tomorrow's the competition, do you think Olivia will be up for it now?"

"I'll try to talk to her." Erin pulled away, trying to look confident. "I'm sure it will be fine."

But it wasn't.

Olivia locked her doors, refusing to respond to Erin's repeated knocking. After a while, she gave up, deciding to come back early the next morning to talk to her before the competition. When she arrived at her room before breakfast, however, it was to find an empty room. She checked the meal hall, the training rooms... and found nothing. Blowing out a frustrated breath, Erin could only hope the girl would show up for the actual event.

Changing into her uniform, and adjusting her red sash, Erin approached the large auditorium where the first event would be held. Looking around, it was easy to see the effects of the opening ceremony attack. There were multiple royal guards at every entrance, carefully checking each person who entered for weapons. Groups of soldiers were walking the perimeter; everyone was on alert, leaving a sense of danger and suspicion in the air that hadn't been there before.

"Erin!" Gerald walked forward, smiling, although the expression was a little stressed. "There you are! Are you ready for the competition?" Stepping closer, he whispered, "Did you talk to Olivia?"

Erin shook her head. "She's been avoiding me. Hopefully she shows up today." Adjusting her uniform, she walked past security, entering the auditorium, Gerald trailing close behind her.

"Wow." She whispered to herself, stunned at the sight before her. There were rows and rows of seats, all filled to the brim. Hundreds of people were filing in, all about to be seated and facing towards the stage she would be on. Looking up, there was even balcony seating where different dignitaries would be watching. On the raised stage, there were four tables, each with two chairs, one for each school.

"Nervous?" Gerald grinned at her as she looked around, her face growing pale.

"A little." She admitted, "I'm not great with crowds."

"You're going to blow them all away. I might not know a lot about magical theory, but you do. You're the top student at St. Julienne's." He gave her a quick hug. "Good luck!"

With that, Erin walked up to the stage, finding the table with her academy's symbol on it and sitting down there. Looking around, almost all the other competitors had been seated at their respective tables. Erin didn't recognize the two military students or the opponents from Merion, but unfortunately there was a familiar face at the Royal Academy table. Isabelle sat there, glaring daggers at Erin. Her teammate at her side looked terrified, and was tugging on the girl's arm to get her to pay attention to what she was saying, to no avail. All of the girl's attention was on showing an angry expression at Erin's presence.

Rolling her eyes, Erin waved cheerfully at Isabelle, shooting her a cocky grin. It was entertaining to watch the other girl's face turn red with anger.

She then looked around, wondering. Where was Olivia? Hoping desperately that the girl wouldn't skip the competition, she watched the clock tick closer and closer to the competition start time, her tension rising.

Finally, with only a few minutes left, the short girl raced in, her red sash only partially attached and waving behind her. Olivia jumped onto the stage, sitting next to Erin before bending over, trying to catch her breath.

"Where were you?" Erin asked, "I was terrified you weren't going to show!"

Olivia just shook her head, avoiding eye contact, and looking down at the table.

"Come on, please talk to me." Erin was getting frustrated, but still the girl stared down at her hands instead.

"The competition is starting!" An older woman in a green robe adjusted the glasses on her face and stepped to the podium to the side of the stage. Her announcement quickly cut down on the excited chatter in the room, only to be replaced by loud cheers.

"Quiet! Quiet everyone!" The woman calmed the audience down, and smiled. "I am Meredyth de Taglicier, head of research at the International Magical Research Institute. I will be hosting the magical theory portion of this competition, where these students' knowledge will be pitted against one another." She looked around at the students as if gauging their reactions and then nodded, approving. "I will introduce the competitors, and then we will proceed with the three rounds of this competition."

As she called each student's name, they stood and waved awkwardly at the polite cheering. Olivia, however, continued sitting in her chair, her face pale, even after their names were called. Erin stood alone, feeling uncomfortable under the inquisitive stares of hundreds of people.

"Olivia, come on, what are you doing?" She hissed quietly into her partner's ear.

But she didn't get an answer.

"The first round will be a free-for-all quiz, where the student who can answer correctly the quickest will earn the point." The woman leading the program waved a hand, and the illusion of a scoreboard appeared above their heads. "Tap the artifact in front of you if you know the answer. The first to respond will get a chance to give the correct answer. If you are wrong, however, points will be deducted."  
Erin, shooting an uneasy look over at the girl sitting next to her, decided that partner or no, she would give it her all. Fortunately, with her knowledge and reflexes, she correctly answered over half the questions, putting St. Julienne's Academy with a good lead after the first round. Olivia hadn't reacted to any of the questions, and Erin found herself growing more and more worried.

"The second round will be a personal essay regarding a topic of my choosing. You will have ten minutes. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

"The topic is dual magic activation of third level artifacts or higher. You may begin."  
Erin bent over her paper, writing quickly and carefully. In the corner of her eye she saw Olivia pick up her paper and begin to write, and she let out a sigh of relief. At least she's trying...hopefully. The ten minutes seemed to fly by, and when Erin handed in her paper, she couldn't help but be concerned that it wasn't good enough.

Shortly after, scores appeared on the board above them. Erin grinned as she saw her name in first place in the essay contest, but the expression slowly faded as name after name appeared on the board without Olivia's showing up. She felt a bad premonition and sure enough, at the very bottom, Olivia's name finally was written out, with no points awarded.

The overall scores adjusted. With Erin's performance in the first and second rounds, they were still at least tied for first place with the Royal Academy. She saw Isabelle point at their table while laughing, but didn't bother to respond.   
It will be okay. She thought desperately. Maybe the final category will be something I can do by myself. As long as I don't have to depend on Olivia...

Meredyth, the host spoke out just them. "We will be taking a short break to allow our competitors to regroup before the final challenge, but first I will describe the rules. You will be tasked with solving a 5th level theoretical equation."

The crowd murmured with shocked appreciation. A 5th level equation was way beyond what was expected for students to be able to handle. Even advanced classwork usually involved problems of the 3rd level, very rarely 4th level.

"But that of course is not all! In your team, each partner will only get to do half the problem. You will have 30 seconds to pass off the question." She smiled. "This will test not only your knowledge and problem solving abilities, but also your communication and teamwork skills."

We're toast. Erin covered her face with her hands. There's no way we can win like this.  
"You will have a 15 minute break, students, after which we will start the final round. Do not be late."

As the bell marking the beginning of the break rang out, Erin lifted her head.

No.

Grabbing Olivia's hand, she dragged the silent girl off the stage and out around the back of the auditorium, using wind magic to force them to go faster.

I refuse to give up like this.

She stood in front of Olivia who still looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"Olivia." Erin's voice was stern.

"..." She didn't answer.

"OLIVIA!"  
"..."

Erin sighed. "Suit yourself." With that, she reared back, punching the other girl in the face and knocking her to the ground


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia went flying back, landing on her butt with a loud "Oomph!" She looked up at her attacker, her eyes angry, and instinctively covered her aching cheek with a hand.

"What the he...!"

Her hand was gripped firmly and pressed against her face.

"Heal." It was a just a whisper.

"Wha-" Olivia wanted to retort, but she realized that the hands against her own were shaking badly. Startled, she looked up into Erin's face, only to see it twisted into a look of utter agony. Biting her lip, tears silently falling from her eyes, she continued to stare at Olivia with eyes that had seen too much and suffered from it all. Her trembling hands continued to press Olivia's own against her bruised cheek.

"Heal!" It was louder this time, the pain more evident in it. Olivia let her magic flow, soothing her aching face. She stared up at Erin, unable to look away as words seemed to flow quickly from her.

"You idiot. You stupid, ridiculous idiot! Why would you avoid me? Why would you run away? Did you think ignoring me would change what happened? Did you think it would make it so you never hurt me?"

Erin was sobbing now, her words barely intelligible. "OF COURSE IT HURTS!!" She sat on the ground covering her eyes with her hands. "It hurts that you lied to me, that you betrayed me. You tried to kill me! Everyone I've ever met has been either hurt or killed, or has tried to hurt or kill me. I thought... I thought you were the only person I could trust."

"..." Olivia was crying too, unable to answer.

"I decided to forgive you, anyways! And I ignored the pain in my heart. I ignored the nightmares I have... I dream about you stabbing me. I dream about Gerald leaving me to die. I can't hide from the fear I have, which is one day everyone I love will turn against me."

Erin slammed her fists against the stone ground, the causing a deep crack in the earth beneath her. The skin of her fists split, blood staining the ground as she slammed them over and over again. "IT HURTS! It hurts that I can't fully trust you! Your brother is creepy! He makes me uncomfortable! But you NEVER SAY ANYTHING! You know! YOU KNOW WHY I HATE WHEN PEOPLE I DON'T TRUST TOUCH ME!" Erin looked up, her eyes red and miserable.

"And still you said nothing. And I didn't either. Because Frederick was right: I was afraid that you would stop being my friend. But what was the point if you're going to ignore me either way? Why did I let myself suffer, if you were going to leave me anyways? WHY DID-"

Erin stopped, her words choked off as Olivia threw herself forward, hugging Erin tightly and knocking her back.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Olivia – can't – "

"I was so scared that you hated me! I was so relieved back then when you forgave me, then you helped my brother, and then we were just like normal friends again! But you never hit me, screamed or did ANYTHING; it was like it never happened. But it's been chewing me up inside, what I did to you..."

"O-Olivia..."

"And I'm sorry about my brother, he's weird, but he means well, I knew he was making you uncomfortable but he's never been so happy before and I just didn't know what to do..."

"OLIVIA!" Erin shouted, her face turning blue. "CAN'T BREATHE!"

Olivia realized she had been accidentally choking the other girl.

"Oops. Sorry!" They both sat side by side, staring at each other quietly for a moment, and then broke out laughing.

"We're really screwed up, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Least we know it."

"Yeah."

"Here." Olivia reached out and grabbed Erin's hands, which were still bleeding. She focused, healing them quickly, and then looked at her work critically before nodding her approval. "Do you want me to talk to him? Tell him to back off?"

Erin thought it over. "I'll do it. Just don't blame me if he gets roughed up a bit."

"Speaking of which, I can't believe you actually hit me!"

"Oh please, I have level 5 physical reinforcement. If I wanted to really punch you, you'd be dead." Her voice was uncharacteristically cold.

"Good point." Sighing loudly, she looked around at the empty space around her. "I feel like we're forgetting something..."

"THE TOURNAMENT!" Erin grabbed Olivia's hand and activated her wind magic, moving so quickly that the girl could barely scream in terror as they passed. "We're going to be late!"

They rushed into the building, nearly decapitating the security by the door in their rush, only to hear:

"CANDIDATES, IF YOU ARE NOT BACK ON THE STAGE IN 10 SECONDS YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

Erin leapt in the air, using magic to push the both of them onto the stage. Unfortunately she overshot it, and they both flew into the St. Julienne's table, nearly crushing it. Rolling off onto the floor with groans of pain, both girls lifted their hands, speaking in unison.

"Present!"

The third round started. Erin watched anxiously as Olivia leaned over the desk, scribbling furiously. She was unsure as to whether their little "discussion" had gotten the other girl back on track.

Even if it doesn't work, and we lose, I can't regret it. We needed to talk this out to stay friends. Erin comforted herself with these thoughts, and then chuckled at the next one. I have to thank Frederick for his help next time I see him... he's going to hate it.

The timer went off, and Olivia showed Erin her work. "I've solved the all the base portions of the equation, but I can't get it to balance out, there's still too many outliers. She looked near tears. "I'm sorry, I tried my best."

Erin grasped the paper, looking it over with a smile. "Don't be sorry."

"But-"

"I can work with this."

She sat down and wrote on the sheet of paper, working without pause until the timer went off once more.

Erin handed in her paper, holding Olivia's hand nervously as they waited for their work to be judged and the winners to be announced.

"We just have to score higher than that... person." Olivia muttered, motioning with her head towards the Royal Academy table where Isabelle sat. The girl noticed their attention and laughed loudly at them, not bothering to hide her derision.

"I don't like her." Erin shook her head.

"Me neither."

"Everyone, the results have been calculated! Please turn your attention to the scores above." The announcer smiled, gesturing grandly to the illusion above their heads. Slowly, the numbers changed...

Erin and Olivia stood up, screaming loudly as their team's score changed to the top of the group!

"We won! I can't believe it!" Olivia grabbed Erin's arm while jumping up and down, grinning.

"We did it." Erin buried her face in her hands, relieved.

They stepped down from the stage, nodding at the people shouting their congratulations, and made their way towards the other teammates.

"Congrats!" Gerald rushed forward first, high-fiving Olivia before picking Erin up in a big hug and spinning her around. She laughed as he set her down looking up at his happy expression.

"We won." She said simply, her usually calm face unable to hide her excitement.

"Seriously everyone, calm down! It's just the first of five categories." Frederick stepped forward, rolling his eyes. "We get 3 points for being first place, but that doesn't win us the competition."

Erin nodded seriously. "Yeah, but it's a good start."

"..." He grinned suddenly. "Yeah it is. Plus, watching that girl from the royal academy making faces like someone made her eat rotten eggs when you two won put me in a good mood." He took a deep breath, smiling. "I love the smell of bitter despair in the morning."

The group grew quiet as Olivia approached Frederick. He eyed her nervously. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said."

She shrugged. "I'm not going to ask you to. You were right." Sticking her nose up in the air, she let out a soft "hmph" and added: "I still don't like you."

"Likewise."

"Wow guys, reign back the mushy emotional talk, you're making me cry!" Gerald jumped in with a laugh.

"Let's go get some food, before we start breaking out in a song about friendship." Erin grabbed Gerald and Olivia's hands, and pulled them forward.

"Good, I skipped breakfast, and I am STARVING!" Olivia skipped as she hurried them along.

"Maybe if you hadn't been sulking and hiding from me..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The group laughed, and headed out to find something to eat.

"So what category is next?" Erin asked as they all happily consumed the food from the cafeteria.

"Do I look like an easy source of information to you?" Frederick sighed loudly and continued eating.

"Yes. So what category is next?"

"It's the Physical attacks only portion. No magic, no weapons, just hand to hand."

"Are you going to be okay?" Erin thought of the rough looking military students with a frown.

"Don't worry about me." Frederick chuckled. "I know how to take a dive to save my skull. Worry about your boyfriend. He's the type that will actually try to win."

Gerald nodded. "He's right, I'll try to win."

"It's okay, Erin," Olivia patted her on the back. "As long as they don't kill him, I'll be able to put him back together with healing magic... probably."

"That's good then." Erin smiled, relieved.

"Am I the only one suddenly worried about how she used the word 'probably'?" Muttering, Gerald finished the rest of the meal silently, before heading off with Frederick to train.

"Do you think it will go okay?" Olivia asked quietly, as they watched the two boys leave.

Erin pushed down the sudden feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. It's just me being paranoid. She shook her head slightly, her eyes glued to Gerald's retreating back, as if he would disappear forever if he left her sight.

"I hope so... I really hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

Erin came to visit the practice field early the next day. She was expecting to find a quiet scene Gerald and Frederick diligently training. That was most definitely not the case.

Gerald stood tall, his face impassive, his arms crossed. Isabelle was close next to him, clutching some sort of box, sobbing uncontrollably. Richard, his brother was shouting while pointing a finger in the other boy's face. All of this was being spectated by Frederick, who stood off to the side with a malicious grin while eating snacks. Erin approached him first; taking a handful of the salted treats and watched alongside him.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, staring at the dramatic scene before them.

"You missed the best part!" Frederick laughed. "Let me catch you up to speed: We were minding our own business, when the little psychotic princess comes over and offers Gerald some homemade food or whatever." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Erin. "Did you know she was trying to move in on your territory? Anyways, Gerald says 'No, you stupid cow, screw off!' like any respectable boyfriend would, although he was disappointingly much more polite about it."

Erin was starting to get a headache. "And Richard?"

"I'm getting to it! Shush! So psycho starts sobbing about how Gerald doesn't love her anymore and who would show up but her current fiancé!" He chuckled, his eyes flashing with delight. "Just too delightful. Now he's shouting and here we are. Let's listen." He offered the bag over to Erin and she grabbed another handful, chewing quietly as they continued to watch the drama.

"Stay away from my fiancé!" Richard was spitting with rage.

Gerald sighed. "I don't want your fiancé. You may or may not have noticed, but I have zero interest in that girl. I'm currently courting someone else!"

Isabelle sobbed louder. Richard turned to her irritably. "What are you crying about? You aren't even engaged to Gerald anymore! Why were you trying to make him food in the first place?" Isabelle ignored him, continuing to look miserable.

"And Gerald! You may think that just because you found a girl that our parents approve of that you have a chance at the throne, but I have made my own plans, my own deals. I will be king, Gerald, NO MATTER WHAT!" With that, he grabbed his fiancé's hand and stomped away.

"..." Gerald stared silently after them, frowning uncomfortably.

"Aww... just when it was starting to get interesting." Frederick complained to Erin.

"Erin!" The frown melted away when Gerald saw her, his whole face lighting up with happiness. "You came by!"

"Thought I would drop in and check on how your practice was going." She smiled. "Sorry, didn't bring any homemade food to woo you with."

Gerald shuddered. "Don't know what that girl is thinking. She made it very clear she had no interest when she left me for my brother."

"Maybe she has regrets?"

"Too bad, I don't." He reached out and hugged her, the embrace stretching out, as both were reluctant to let go.

"..." Frederick coughed uncomfortably. "Guys, do you want me to leave?"

They broke apart, laughing, both faces turning red. "Well, um... yeah... I'll let you two get back to practice." Erin looked back at Gerald one last time, grinning. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Gerald spread his hands wide and shrugged. "Of course, I will be just fine, I promise."

Frederick groaned. "Idiot, now you're definitely going to die."

"Shut up!"

The boys went back to fighting each other, and Erin walked away, the lighthearted conversation doing nothing to dispel the heavy feeling in her chest. Part of her wished that morning wouldn't come.

Despite her wishes, the next day came and the tournament started. After introduction of the candidates, the fights for the first round were started. Erin stood on the sidelines, watching the arena before her, twisting her hands together. No matter how many fights she faced back when she was "worthless" even when she knew she was going to get hurt, it never scared her, never worried her. This feeling, this uncertainty as she watched Gerald prepare for his fights was new, foreign. It ate at her insides, making her wish she could do something, anything. Even screaming with frustration would be better than this silent stillness. As she was thinking this, however, a small hand reached out, grabbing her own. Startled, she looked down, smiling back at the cheerful face looking up at her.

"Maddie, are you here to watch your brother fight?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yep! At first he didn't want me to watch, he was worried I'd be scared, but when I told him I would stay with you he said it was okay."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"He also said to try to keep roping you in with being cute so that you want to be my sister and agree to marry him."

"..." Erin stared blankly at Maddie's guileless expression, before shaking her head slowly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Frederick's fight is starting!" Olivia pointed down at the arena. "Looks like he got one of the Royal academy guys, I don't recognize him."

Frederick and a similarly sized boy were circling each other, their hands out in a defensive posture. Frederick was uncharacteristically serious, as his eyes studied his opponent for a weak point.

"Ooh, I hope he gets pounded into the ground!" Olivia clapped her hands.

Erin felt she had to point out the flaw in that goal. "Olivia, he's on our team. If he loses we lose too."

"Not really." Olivia shrugged. "We still have Gerald. Points are given to the top three spots. Right now after the first round, we're in first with 3 points, Royal academy is second with 2, Merion is in third with 1, and the Sionelle Military Academy is last with 0 points."

"Well, magical theory is not exactly the military student's strong category."

"Sure, they tend to dominate the combat oriented competitions, so they'll make a comeback. We just have to stay in the top and consistently win points and we'll keep up."

Cheers directed their attention back down to the fight. Frederick had seized the other boy's arm after a poorly attempted attack and threw him over his shoulder. As he landed with loud thump, the Royal Academy contestant found himself in a strangle hold and tapped out, leaving Frederick the winner.

He stood up and pumped his fist victoriously, wiping the sweat from his face as he returned to the bench where Gerald sat. Erin cheered loudly and gave him a thumbs up when the boy glanced in her direction. He grinned and returned the gesture.

"Oh well, I guess it's good to win." Olivia sighed loudly.

"Did I miss it?!" Catherine rushed to the sidelines next to them, bending over to catch her breath.

"Not yet!" Maddie let out a squeal of delight and threw herself at her older sister. "There's still one more fight before Gerald comes on."

In the arena below, two young men were already locked in combat. With a small shock, Erin recognized the representative from the military academy. It was Walter, the lackey of her father's who she had lost to before leaving for the tournament. He was smiling viciously, obviously toying with his opponent, letting the other boy tire himself out before reaching out and casually breaking his arm.

The contestant from Merion Academy paled, and reached out with his good arm to tap out, but before he could, a foot stomped down on his hand, crushing it. Walter laughed at his opponent's cry of pain, and began kicking the boy repeatedly, until the referee stepped in, indicating the Merion representative was too injured to continue.

Erin's heart hurt. Growing up at her father's side, she was used to such violent scenes, but now she imagined Gerald in the ring with this man... She gripped Maddie's hand tightly, and the younger girl patted her arm to comfort her.

"Don't worry Erin, he'll be okay. I made sure of it!"

Erin smiled despite her worries. "How did you do that."

"A good luck charm!" She winked, causing group to chuckle. The staff drug the unconscious boy off the arena grounds for healing, and quickly cleaned for the next round.

"It's Gerald's fight next!" Maddie jumped up and down with excitement.

Erin watched silently, clenching her free hand into a fist at her side. Gerald was waiting with a patient grin, watching his opponent draw closer. Seeing the black sash, Erin frowned with worry.

"It's the other Military Academy representative."

The boy was about the same height as Gerald, but seemed to outweigh him quite a bit, all of it muscle. It didn't seem to bother the prince though, as he reached out and shook his opponent's hand with a casual gesture. At the movement, Erin caught sight of a silver bracelet around Gerald's wrist and was distracted.

"What is that he's wearing?"

Maddie hugged Erin, staring down at the fight with an expectant expression. "It's the good luck charm I gave him!"

"Oh." Feeling slightly reassured, she continued to watch as the two young men circled each other. The military academy student made several attacks, but Gerald was obviously the faster of the two, slipping just beyond his reach with each attempt.

"Does he look okay?" Erin muttered, wondering if she was just being paranoid. Gerald's face seemed paler than normal, his eyes darting around the arena as if distracted by something else. He mistimed a dodge, having his arm grabbed by the military academy representative. The larger boy grinned, trying to throw him to the ground, but Gerald moved with the momentum of the throw, putting him off balance. He slipped behind his opponent, the large arm now within his grasp instead of the other way around, and kicked out his legs, knocking him to the ground. Gerald sat on him, trying to hold him down with his weight. Struggling to escape, the military student didn't stop moving until Gerald adjusted his grip and threatened to break his arm. Slowly, angrily, the boy reached over and tapped out, ending the fight.

Erin cheered loudly, joined by his two sisters and Olivia as Gerald returned to the St. Julienne's bench. Her cheers quieted, then slowed and stopped as she took in Gerald's shaking hands, his pale features. He rubbed his eyes repeatedly, blinking as if to clear something from his vision. Looking slightly dazed, he finally looked up and met Erin's gaze, and gave her a brilliant smile.

Are you okay? She mouthed, exaggeratedly, hoping he would understand.

He nodded, and mouthed back Marry me?

She laughed, hoping that meant he was doing better than he looked.

"I saw that." Catherine sounded amused. "He's nothing if not determined."

"I don't mind." Erin answered without thinking.

"..." Catherine, Olivia and even Maddie turned and stared open mouthed at her. Erin finally realized that it sounded as if she wanted him to propose and tried to explain awkwardly.

"I- I mean..um... no"

Catherine laughed, and hugged Erin tightly. "It's okay. Take your time. There's no rush."

Maddie joined in. "Just make sure to marry him, okay?"

Everyone laughed, and continued talking, almost missing the fourth fight. Finally Olivia commented. "Isn't Richard you two's brother too?"

They both looked down, as if just realizing that their blood relation was currently in a physical struggle below.

"He hates me. Says I'm worthless because I don't have powers." Maddie frowned.

Catherine rested a comforting hand on the little girl's head. "He lead the calls to have the position of crown princess stripped from me when I became engaged to my darling. He cares about nothing but being strong and political power."

"Not that we want anything bad to happen to him." Maddie added quickly, her face upset. "I just don't want him to win."

Olivia shrugged. "Fair enough."

Erin didn't comment watching as Richard quickly dispatched the second representative from Merion Magical Academy. She remembered the anger on his face as he assured Gerald he would never be king. She didn't trust him.

Richard won his fight, starting the second round of the tournament. Frederick looked pale as he stepped up, staring at his next opponent from the military academy: Walter.

"Try not to die!" Olivia called out as he reached out and shook the other boy's hand, wincing at the tight grip.

"Thanks for the tip." Frederick muttered the answer, but it was clearly audible throughout the arena, making the audience chuckle.

The two circled around the arena, but it wasn't long before Walter charged forward, his arms out. Frederick ducked and rolled, but the other boy was faster. Like a striking snake, his arm flashed forward, grasping Frederick's ankle. His other fist came down towards Frederick's chest, and Erin winced, remembering how badly Walter's first opponent had been hurt before the referee stepped in.

"I concede!" Frederick shouted at the top of his lungs, surprising everyone.

Walter's fist halted, millimeters from Frederick's body. The young man's face was twisted in rage, caught in a thwarted act of violence that he could no longer follow through on. Obviously struggling, he stepped backwards, his hands clenched in tight fists beside him.

Standing up, Frederick waved cheerfully at his opponent and the judges before returning to his seat. Several of the audience members booed him as a coward, but most saw the intelligence of his quick decision. He was obviously outmatched by the larger boy, and Walter was not the type to stop until he had fully incapacitated his opponent.

Again Erin gave Fredrick a thumbs up and he struck a victorious pose, causing her to laugh.

"He looks awful happy for someone who just lost." Olivia muttered.

"He's relieved he's still alive." Erin answered calmly, her heart starting to beat faster once she realized Gerald's second fight was next.

Richard and Gerald stepped onto the arena, eying each other carefully. They did not reach out and shake hands, ignoring the referee's instructions to do so. Erin leaned forward, her hands grabbing the railing that separated her from the arena so tightly that it was painful. Gerald... he didn't look right. His eyes were unfocused, he was jumping slightly as if reacting to things that were in the periphery of his vision, despite it being only him and Richard in the arena. The two circled around, but he already was swaying on his feet as if dizzy.

Erin felt as if her chest was being stabbed. A slowly dawning horror was coming over her as she stared at him.

"Maddie." She asked slowly and calmly, not wanting to scare the younger girl. "Where did you get that 'good luck charm' from?" Maddie was watching the fight cheerfully, and absentmindedly replied. "I found it outside my room this morning."

The other three turned towards her and stared. She looked up, her smile fading slightly. "It had a note that said it was a lucky charm. I wanted Gerald to win so I gave it to him this morning." Her brows furrowed, and worried, she asked. "Did I do something bad?"

Catherine hugged the girl tightly, her face grim. "It's not your fault, sweetie. We'll take care of this."

"It must be some kind of artifact, maybe mental reinforcement or illusion type." Olivia muttered staring over at Erin with concern.

Erin's mind was blank with horror, she heard cheering and turned back towards the fighting grounds just in time to see Richard's elbow striking Gerald in the face, breaking his nose and spraying blood. Gerald fell to his knees, but jumped back to his feet, his eyes unfocused and nearly closed. His opponent didn't let the chance go by, blows rained down on the injured prince's head and face, knocking him to the ground. Gerald raised a weak hand, trying to tap out, only to be kicked in the head and have it fall uselessly next to him.

It all happened in the space of a few seconds.

A coldness took over Erin, as she saw Gerald's eyes close, his hands fall. Someone was holding onto her arm, talking in her ear, but she ignored them. Grabbing Olivia, she jumped to the ground with the assistance of wind magic, landing at his side lightly. Olivia knelt next to Gerald's fallen form but Erin continued standing, studying him from a far. His familiar features, crushed and broken and stained with blood. Swelling around his eyes, forcing them closed. His hands were angled wrong, he had broken them trying to protect his head. Cracked ribs, lacerations, bruises, obvious fractures, her brain categorized them all with a detachment, filing them away in the back of her mind. Someone was screaming and idly she wondered if it was her.

She looked around, Richard had already run back to his side, hidden behind his fellow students and staff. One Royal Academy student, however, stuck out like a sore thumb:

Isabelle.

Her face pale she stared at Gerald with a terrible expression. Not the exultant look of a victor, not the concern of someone who cared... it was the terror of the guilty.

Erin smiled, the expression feeling unnatural on her face. Isabelle, catching sight of her, abandoned all pretenses of innocence and started running away.

"Heal him." Erin started walking calmly in the direction that the girl had fled.

"What are you...?" Olivia started to ask, but paused at the sight of her face.

"Save him." Erin kept walking, her eyes never leaving her prey. "Save me."

She didn't hear Olivia's reply. She called the wind, enhanced her muscles, and was gone before her words had faded from the air.

Isabelle ran into the forest, the only sounds around her were the stomping of her feet against the ground, her ragged breaths escaping from her as her lungs burned for more air. She wanted to glance behind her to see if there was anyone there, but instead she kept running. She didn't want to know if that girl was behind her.

She hadn't expected things to end like this, they had tricked her! As she cursed the circumstances that led her into this predicament, tears ran down her face, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

When she had seen Gerald fall, she thought she was afraid. She was scared of getting caught, of losing her reputation, of getting punished. But these were small, childish feelings next to the pure unadulterated terror that filled her when she met eyes with the girl who stood with Gerald.

Isabelle had never seen eyes like that before, but even so, she knew what that look meant.

That was the look of death.

Something snagged her ankle, tripping her to the ground. Falling on her face, wiping the dirt from her eyes, she turned only to see her foot sunken into the earth. Had she stepped into a hole? Confused, she stood up and started pulling on it, trying to free it. As she knelt down to examine it closer, she felt a cold chill run down her spine.

Looking around frantically she saw nothing, but couldn't shake the unwavering feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" She called out softly, her voice trembling with fear.

A voice whispered back, right in her ear.

"Found you."


	14. Chapter 14

Erin stood behind Isabelle, feeling frozen inside.

She watched the other girl panic as she looked around for the source of her voice. She had cast an illusion spell. The normally difficult magic was flowing easily for her as she convinced her target that she couldn't see her.

Strange. Erin thought calmly. I thought Aunt Elsinore said that illusion magic was connected to emotion. It's so simple right now, but I feel nothing.

She raised her hand, tearing reality around her. The world shifted around Isabelle. She lay on the ground, covering her head, moaning with fear.

Reaching forward, Erin grasped the young woman's ankle, stabilizing it between both hands before reinforcing her strength with magic and carefully pulling it out of joint. She screamed in pain, grasping her foot and backing away until her back was against a tree, her panicked breaths had whimpers of fear mixed in, her eyes darting around constantly as if trying to peer through the forest around her.

Still she saw nothing.

Erin took a long knife from her belt, her eyes cold, and plunged it into the girl's shoulder, pinning her to the tree.

"COWARD!" Isabelle shouted, her eyes wide with pain, sobbing uncontrollably. "YOU ATTACK FROM A HIDING PLACE BUT YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO FACE ME?!"

Her other arm was broken easily, Isabelle screamed in pain and fear. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!"

Erin dropped the illusion, instead coating herself in flames. She reached out with a burning hand and grasped the girl by the neck, lifting her off the ground. The knife remained in her shoulder and pulled out of the tree with her. The skin of the girl's throat underneath her hand blistered, the hair singing with the heat and curling away. Isabelle couldn't talk, couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. She could finally see her attacker, but it was not a girl... it was a creature from her nightmares, made of nothing but flames and hatred.

"You're right." Erin replied calmly, the crackle of flames surrounding her, consuming her, but still she felt nothing but coldness. "I am a monster. You shouldn't have touched me and mine." Her hand started to tighten on her neck.

"ERIN WAIT!!!!"

The girl on fire paused in her motions, looking up at the loud cry of alarm. It was Catherine, running quickly, her face pale. "Don't kill her!"

Erin stared at the older girl, trying to understand her words. "She hurt him. She might have killed him." The flames rose higher around her, and Isabelle let out a strangled shriek of fear.

"She's not the mastermind! This is not her type of scheme! Politics, yes! Gossip, definitely. But poisoning and sabotage? Someone is using her."

"..." Erin was hesitating; fighting the strong desire within her to simply close her hand, end the girl's life.

She's a threat. A voice whispered within her. She'll hurt me, kill those I love.

"Erin... please."

Better to end her now.

"Please, put her down... for Gerald, so we can catch who really was behind this."

At his name her eyes wavered, Erin for the first time felt a sharp pain in her chest, a sliver of warmth in the ice that had settled within her since she saw him fall. Slowly, she let the girl down, the flames sputtering and dying around her until it was just Erin standing there, her eyes still full of the promise of death.

"Don't let her kill me!" Isabelle cried out, trying to back away from the other girl despite her severe injuries.

"Talk." Catherine demanded, her voice uncaring. "Or I'll give you back to Erin to finish off."

"You think you can..."

"Talk." It was only a whisper, but as Erin spoke up, Isabelle whimpered with fear and fell silent before slowly trying to explain.

"It was... it was the men that Richard meets with."

"Who?" Catherine knelt down next to the girl, watching her closely.

"I don't know who they are!" The girl slammed the ground beside her with her non-broken arm, irritated. "Men in black cloaks and masks. He always makes me go away when he meets with them, he doesn't trust me." She sniffed. "Gerald used to trust me when we were engaged."

Isabelle's voice broke off with a strangled gurgle as water started to fill her mouth. Erin watched her struggle, her face calm but her eyes burning with rage. "Say his name again." She whispered, continuing to activate her water magic as the other girl drowned. "Just try."

"Erin!" Catherine called out shortly.

Sighing, Erin gestured lightly, pulling the liquid from Isabelle's lungs.

"YOU MANIAC!" She sputtered. "You could have killed me!"

"That was the point." Erin's voice was empty of emotion, causing the other two girls to shiver. "Now do you have anything else useful to say?"

"The masked men approached me! It's not my fault!" Isabelle cried out, leaning away from the violence oozing from Erin's every pore. "They gave me that silver artifact, and I left it outside his sister's room, since... I knew he wouldn't accept it from me. But I never meant to hurt him!"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "What did they tell you that it would do?"

"..." Isabelle looked at the ground, avoiding the other two's gaze.

" What. Did. They. Tell. You?" Catherine repeated slowly.

"Tha- that it would make him see me in a new light." She stared intently at her hands. "Take me back."

"Brainwash him."

"No! I mean... ugh, it sounds so twisted and dirty when you say it like that!" The girl was crying again. "I might have left him for Richard, but that was because I thought it would give me a better chance of being queen, but the king and queen just hate me now. It would be best if I could just turn things back the way they were."

"And now you might have killed him." Erin sighed, sitting on the ground, then looked up at Gerald's sister with a tired expression. "You should have just let me eliminate her."

"Don't tempt me." Catherine stared at the girl in disgust. "Where does Richard meet these masked men?"

"... In the abandoned seventh tower, at midnight."

"Every night?"

"No, but they were supposed to meet tonight. He told me to stay away."

Erin stood up, walking towards the palace.

"I'll follow the lead."

Catherine also jumped to her feet, startled by the change in attitude. "What about..."

Erin kept walking. "Take her back, make her confess, or don't. Punish her however. Just make sure she never enters my sight again." Erin paused, looking at the girl with a gaze filled with pain and grief. "Next time, it won't matter how many people are protecting you..."

Isabelle shivered, her eyes wide.

"I will kill you... and I will take my time doing it." It was spoken with the absolute confidence of one experienced with pain and death. Once she was sure they understood, Erin turned, and walked into the forest.

She was gone.

Gerald woke up in his bed, surrounded by worried people. He sat up, groaning as he ached from multiple places. Sensing the anxious atmosphere, he put on a goofy smile, and asked.

"Did I win?"

Everyone groaned, looking off in different directions.

"You got squashed, man." Frederick laughed. "It was pretty horrendous."

"By Richard?" Gerald groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Man, I don't think I've ever lost to him in non-magic combat. How embarrassing."

"..." Everyone acted even more awkwardly.

"What?"

Again it was Frederick to answer. "Well... Good news is, you probably would have won under normal circumstances. Bad news is that you were under the influence of an evil artifact and completely got destroyed in front of everyone."

"An artifact...? But how..." He hesitated. "Oh no, the bracelet."

A small body threw itself on to the bed, almost knocking him over with a storm of regretful tears.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Maddie cried. "I didn't know it would be bad!"

Gerald hugged her tightly "It's okay, Mads! I'm fine! Look!" He grinned and spread his arms widely. "All in one piece!"

She sniffed, wiping her tears back "You promise? You're not mad?"

" I promise!" He ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle. He then looked around, a concerned expression taking over his face.

"Guys... where's Erin?"

"Everyone out." It was Catherine. "I need to talk to him."

Slowly, uncomfortably, the crowd of people shuffled out, leaving only the two siblings behind. Catherine quietly took a seat next to the bed, and stared at him closely. "Are you okay?"

"Sis, I'm fine..." His face was growing panicked. "I-is Erin okay? Please tell me she's okay, you're really scaring me here."

"She's fine... physically." Catherine hesitated, tilting her head as she thought over her next words.

"You may want to find another girl to marry."

Gerald sat up, enraged. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean..." She rubbed her eyes, looking tired. "I mean she's a broken person, Gerald. Not the kind of broken you can fix." She stood up, pacing slowly back in forth in the room. "She cares about you... deeply. When she thought you might die..." Catherine swallowed. "She would have killed Isabelle, and she wouldn't have hesitated."

"Why Isabelle?"

"She was behind it, partly." Briefly she explained what had happened, what Isabelle had revealed.

"Richard's a traitor? Working with the terrorists who attacked the opening ceremony?" Gerald's face turned pale. "And you let her go alone to face them? What if she gets hurt?" He tried to struggle up out of bed, only to be pushed back down by his sister.

"I couldn't have stopped her if I tried, and she wasn't in the mood for company." Shaking her head slowly, she continued. "Gerald... you can't... I mean, if you marry someone like her, and someone hurts you, I don't know what she'll do. I have a feeling she's more powerful than she looks, forget taking out the perpetrators, she might destroy the whole country."

"You might be right." Gerald's smile was sad. "She probably could... and would do that."

"So you'll think about what I said?"

"No." His face was impassive.

She sighed. "Why?"

"Because I love her just as much. Because if someone hurt her..." He shook. "I can't think about it. You don't know her. You've just met the normal mask she wears. You're right that's she's broken, but she's so much more..." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the words to explain. "She had only known me for a few days, the first time she saved my life. A stupid duel, a surprise attack, but she didn't even hesitate to be burned for my sake."

"I didn't-" Catherine tried to interrupt but he wouldn't let her.

"She was broken by the people who should have protected her, betrayed and hurt until there was almost nothing left." He stared at his hands, his eyes haunted. "But she rose beyond that. Her best friend betrayed her, and less than an hour later Erin almost threw her own life away to save that girl. I've seen her break her hand to nothing but bits of skin and bones, been broken, beaten and dying and not even shed a tear." He smiled sadly, tears in in own eyes. "But she did cry... when she realized she was starting to care for me. It scared her that much to depend on someone, to have someone that loves her. And I do... I love her. I can't be without her. So before asking me to leave her just because she's broken, you have to stop and consider ... I might just be broken too."

"..." There was silence as each solemnly stared at the other.

"You love her that much?" She whispered.

"So much more than that." He moved restlessly, wincing with pain as his body complained with the action. "When can I see her?"

"Recover first. I'll make sure she's okay. What are you going to do about the magical control competition? It's tomorrow."

The next segment of the competition was on magical control, using an elemental magic, the competitors had to complete given tasks with finesse.

Gerald thought back to the water sculpture he had made for Erin weeks ago and smiled softly. That had been one of the few times she smiled honestly at him. The first time she had kissed him.

"I'll compete. I'll be ready." He grabbed her hand. "Just make sure she stays safe. She means everything."

"... I promise."

Erin hid herself in the empty seventh tower, casting an illusion spell to blend herself in with the back wall. She sat on the floor, holding her knees, quietly waiting for midnight to come. Reaching a shaking hand into the collar of her uniform, she pulled out the artifact that Gerald had given her. Holding it in her hand, she smiled as it found his location. It was in the general direction of the living quarters. He was in his room.

He's still alive. She sighed silently with relief. He's not hurt enough to be taken to a healer's building. Olivia saved him, he's okay. Clutching it tightly for a moment, she pressed the stone to her lips lightly before returning it under her uniform. Erin then settled down patiently, to wait.

Hours later, the door opened, and five men walked in, quickly closing the doors behind them. The magical artifact lights were activated, illuminated those standing within the room. Four of the men were wearing black robes and masks that covered half their faces, very similar to the men who had attacked during the opening ceremony. The fifth one, however, wore no disguise, and was easily recognizable.

"Care to explain what happened today?" Richard asked with an icy tone.

"We neutralized your brother during the competition, as agreed." The masked man in the front spoke for the others, unconcerned by the prince's anger.

"I was supposed to win!" He slammed his fist on the nearby desk. "Why did I lose to the over-muscled military academy brat?!"

"Your highness may remember, our deal was to ensure that you defeated your brother. Any other battle's outcomes were solely up to your own ability."

"Insolent!" Richard snapped, before sitting down at the desk with a sigh. His chair scooted backwards, almost hitting Erin's boots. She pulled her legs back, hoping to avoid detection. "Forget about it. Fortunately the plan worked in taking my brother down. Unfortunately, that foolish girl who follows him around got him a healer too quickly, he might even make it to tomorrow's competition." He grasped his chin, thinking deeply.

"I'm just glad we were able to remove the bracelet from him in the commotion, it cannot be used as evidence."

The masked man seemed unconcerned. "Indeed."

"That girl interfered with my plans... plus my parents approve of her. If she's strong enough, she could upset the power balance here." He hesitated, then swallowed, looking up at the men with a determined expression. "Could you arrange to have her... disappear?"

"Kill her?"

"...Yes."

"No." The man smiled, but the expression was cold. "The master has plans for her. She will not marry your brother, rest assured."

Richard looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded. "Well then, I guess it's alright."

"Now, we need the border's patrol schedules for the next week. Do you have them?"

"They've changed them, after the attack here. More troops were pulled into the capital." He handed them a stack of papers. The masked man studied it quietly for a moment, then handed it to the man behind him.

"They may change again, after tomorrow. We will trust you to keep abreast of any shifts in the movements of the royal guards."

"Why are you so concerned about the border?" Richards eyes darted back and forth, he looked guilty.

"That is not for you to know." The man chuckled. "Just stay clear of the stage in the final round of the magical control competition."

"I wasn't chosen to be one of the representatives for that one, so it shouldn't be a problem." Richard laughed quietly. "Gerald though... he probably will make it to the final round knowing him."

The two men nodded at each other, both smiling for different reasons. After a few more comments, Richard stood up, and they left.

Erin was alone in the dark. She continued to sit there silently, her whole body a picture of stillness. But clearly behind her eyes... a storm was brewing.


	15. Chapter 15

The tunnels beneath the city were dark, damp and cold. Made more for defense and the quick transport of troops, no consideration was given to the occupant's comfort, or visibility. It was not a place that one would typically enter willingly.

Erin walked quietly, staying close to the walls, her eyes wide open and alert for any possible movement within the shadows. It was a bewildering maze of passages, but Erin kept her artifact in hand, moving towards the center of town... towards Gerald's location. Finally she came to a tunnel with two guards standing on either side of it. Their appearances only partially illuminated by magical lighting, Erin could see the masks and cloaks worn by the terrorist group.

As she prepared her ambush she studied their rigid, disciplined stance and couldn't help wondering further.

Is this really an anti-magic group like Frederick was thinking? What was their involvement with the prince then? Their interest in the border patrols? Nothing makes sense.

Shaking her head to clear it, Erin began. First, she tried casting an illusion, but had some difficulty holding it in place. Without strong emotions... she briefly considered thinking about what happened to Gerald to make herself angry again, but with a shudder discarded that idea. There was a dark place within her, a place filled with agony and rage, and staying far away from it was better.

It was inconvenient to not always have access to her illusion abilities, however.

Instead, She activated her physical enhancement and wind magic as much as possible, carrying herself faster than the eye could follow.

"What the...!" Before the two guards could react, both fell to the ground, one with a blade sunk into their throat, another through the eye. As blood pooled around their quickly cooling corpses, Erin quickly and emotionlessly searched their clothing for any hint of their identity. There was something familiar, each time she saw them: the way they stood, the way they moved, the way they fought. Erin couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She continued to move forward through the dark tunnel, carefully listening for sounds of further guards up ahead, and thought about the conversation that had brought her here:

"Erin!" Catherine had been shocked to see her show up in her room that morning, once she had left from spying on the meeting in the seventh tower. "Are you okay?"

Even as Gerald's older sister asked after her wellbeing, Erin got the sense that the young woman was leaning away, afraid of her. She sighed quietly. It was a feeling that she knew all too well. It was the same look she had seen in the eyes of servants, soldiers, other children... anyone who had encountered her while she was still training under her father.

They had seen what she was capable of. The monster she could be. The one he had shaped in his own image.

None of this showed on her face as she smiled lightly at Catherine, pretending not to notice her fear.

"I'm fine. I hid out in the seventh tower and witnessed the meeting."

Briefly she described the conversation between Richard and the masked man.

"That idiot!" Catherine cursed, "He's betrayed the country!"

"What's more important are the plans they were discussing... the ones regarding the competition later today."

"What do you think they will do?"

"My guess is... given their previous movements, they are likely to set off an explosion... a large one. Near the stage." Erin's mouth went dry as she spoke about it, fear clawing at her throat as she considered that Gerald might be in danger. "We need to stop the competition, tell the king and queen."

"No!" Catherine held up a hand, interrupting her, thinking hard. "This is an opportunity. We can't tell anyone, because we don't know if there are other traitors. We need to find the explosive, and disable it. If we stop the plan... it might flush out the one's expecting the stage to blow up."

Erin shook her head, worried. "But..."

"Let's do it this way. One of us finds the bomb, disables it, the other stays at the event. If it's getting close to the final round, when you said their plan was to act during, then we'll evacuate the stage. I promise. We won't let anyone get hurt."

"Then I should be the one to look for the explosive."

"Can you disable it?"

Erin's grin was slightly off kilter, "It's likely a fire element artifact, unless it's level five, it will disintegrate on contact."

"... you have level five fire abilities...?" Catherine hesitated, and then cleared her throat. "Never mind, it's better if I don't ask." She leaned forward then, grabbing Erin's hands." "Listen, there's a series of tunnels underneath the city, used for defense under siege. It's a well kept secret of the royal family and their personal guard, but if Richard is a traitor... that's the easiest way to hide something large at the event."

"If it's such a big secret, why are you telling me?"

A quiet laugh answered her. "My brother trusts you, so I guess I should too."

"Fine then. I will find the artifact and destroy it, you keep an eye out to see if anyone acts suspiciously when the explosion doesn't go off."

Erin's hands tightened on the other woman's. "Make sure you evacuate the participants if I don't succeed before the final round. Don't let anything happen to him."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good, then I'll trust you too."

Now as Erin made her way under the city, ignoring the stench of stagnant water and blood. She hoped desperately that they were right in their prediction of what was about to happen. If they were wrong...? She couldn't think about that further.

She was slightly distracted with her concerns, not recognizing she wasn't alone until she ran into the next guard after rounding a corner. They stared at each other in shock for a moment, and then both leapt into action. Erin used wind magic to seal the sounds in the hallway, hoping to prevent the guard from calling out. She also leapt back, trying to put distance between herself and the larger man. The masked guard, his hands moving quickly, grasped a hidden blade at his side and sent it flying in her direction. Her body moved on instinct, even as the familiar action forced her to remember what she desperately didn't want to:

Erin was twelve. It had been over a year since her mother was murdered before her eyes. Her father, once an indifferent, judging presence, was now always nearby, obsessed with making her stronger. He promised her his training methods would raise her level of ability. Any complaints or concerns were met with force. She was not allowed to refuse.

It had been more than two days since the last time Erin had slept. Sometimes she saw things in the corners of her eyes. She was never quite sure if she were awake or asleep. As awful as being awake was, she was terrified she might be asleep, terrified she might just be dreaming. If her father caught her sleeping, he would hurt her until she woke. Erin was sure she might never sleep again. How long had it been since she last ate or drank? Hunger and thirst were a constant companion along with the pain.

The pain.

A broken clavicle, multiple cracked ribs, two fingers in her left hand...each injury screamed for attention, but she didn't dare stop, didn't dare cry. Any hesitation could mean her death.

She was fighting again. Her father often brought soldiers from his special forces, to face her over and over. These hardened men fought without mercy, never questioning a commander that demanded they treat a young girl like an enemy.

Erin tried to activate her fire magic, but her pain and exhaustion sapped her ability, a small flame started on the soldier's clothes and was quickly put out. He reached to his side, bringing forth a hidden blade. This was a common move, one she had seen many times before. Erin tried to dodge, but her tired feet betrayed her, tripping her and bringing her forward towards the projectile instead. It sank into her thigh, causing her to fall to the ground with a scream of pain.

Erin tried to stand up, but it was no use. She had no more strength. She cried silently still trying to get to her feet, her movements frantic as she heard her father's slow footsteps move forward. He used his foot to turn her over, ignoring her moan as the knife shifted in her thigh.

His face was expressionless.

"If you weren't worthless this wouldn't have happened."

He pulled the knife out and walked away.

Erin's mind cleared but she was staring down at an unconscious man. His knife was in her hand, the blade cutting into her skin. She had caught it, and must have knocked him out with the handle. Her breaths came in gasps as she tried to slow her panicked heartbeat.

I'm not home anymore. She reassured herself. I survived, I got away. Aunt Elsinore suppressed my powers, causing my father to give up on me as completely useless. I'm okay.

But even as she thought it, a sense of despair welled up within her. She knew the truth. She wasn't okay. Not anymore.

She stared down at the man, he was already stirring. He must have only been stunned by her blow. Thinking quickly, she activated her mental reinforcement magic, trying to disperse his concentration rather than enhance it. Drawing on the despair she felt from her memories, she pushed forward an illusion of her father, kneeling over the soldier. She willed him to hear her father speak.

"Take me to the explosive, soldier."

The masked man, already confused and dazed, saluted and started walking down the tunnel. Erin could only hope he could focus enough to know where he was going. Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to lead her to a large room with two more guards around a metal box.

"Stay here." She instructed the man. He saluted once more and stood at attention, swaying slightly on his feet. Erin neared the entrance, planning her attack. With a bit of concentration, she started off with filling the room with golden flames, setting both of them ablaze. As they tried to escape, Erin moved forward, her fire not touching her clothes or skin. She grabbed their knives, right where she expected to find them, and grabbed one by the hair, slitting his throat, before kicking the other on his back, stabbing him in the heart. The flames died out, and all was silent.

A metal box stood before her on a pedestal. Slowly, she opened the lid, peering inside. It was a large black stone, glowing with magical energy. She let out a sigh of relief.

They were right.

It was a fire artifact, one meant to cause a large explosion.

Reaching forward a trembling hand, she gently laid it on the stone. It shook for a moment, and then crumbled into dust.

"Only a level 4, huh?" She muttered, and then turned back towards the remaining guard who still stood attention in the hall. Her magic was fading, he was blinking rapidly, looking around him in a daze as if wondering how he got there. Erin approached him, her heart beating fast as all the pieces began to click together.

Pulling together some of the last of her magic, she used her anger, putting an image of her father once more.

"Soldier! Identify yourself!"

The man saluted a third time. "Yes Sir, Lieutenant Cander, Alpha Company, Third Battalion, Sionelle Special Forces, Sir!" He then blinked rapidly, shaking his head. "Wait, we weren't supposed to tell anyone..." His eyes widened. "WHO ARE YO..."

Erin shook her head, almost absentmindedly slitting the man's throat before he could continue.

Sitting down against the wall, she held her head in her hands, shaking. She wanted to deny it, to realize she was wrong, but in her heart she knew she was right. It all started to make a terrible sort of sense.

The masked men who were her father's special forces soldiers starting attacks.

Gerald's parents lamenting that the army was spread thin on the borders to help reinforce the capital after the attack.

Richard handing over the border patrolling schedules.

The explosion planned today...

There was never any scheme against the competition... it was all a diversion, to pull as many troops as possible to the capital. This wasn't the target.

The whole country was.

Her father was weakening the border, preparing a surprise attack when they least expected it.

Her father... her country of Sionelle... was invading the Ellurine Alliance... Gerald's home.


	16. Chapter 16

After making her discovery, Erin had sent a quick message to Catherine to let her know that the explosives had been disabled. She then had proceeded back to the castle, cutting off any further contact from the older girl. Gerald's sister had wanted Erin to join her, to watch Gerald perform, but she couldn't. She didn't want to see him just yet.

It would only make her choice that much harder.

Erin sat in her room, listening to the sounds of the competition outside. The cheers of the crowd through her window contrasted starkly with the solemnness of the room. She stared silently down at her hands, two artifacts rolling in between her fingers, her thoughts running deep.

One was a silver artifact, with an embedded blue stone. Her restricting artifact. She had worn it only for a few months. It certainly was more convenient than the restriction spell she had once been under, although much less effective. Now it was simply a shield, something to protect her until she was ready to strike against her father. That was what she had suffered for all these years, why she had been hurt, over and over.

The second was a delicate golden chain, with a blood red stone attached. The locating artifact Gerald had given her. A sad smile crossed her face as Erin stroked it absentmindedly. She remembered when he gave it to her, back when they were facing Lady Belanna. She never told him, but sometimes she simply held it in her hand, just to know he was somewhere, to know he was alive. A tear ran down her face as her fist tightened around it.

This is worth it. HE is worth it.

With that thought, she replaced the golden chain around her neck, and placed the silver amulet within a jewelry box on the dresser.

She may lose her chance at revenge if she did this. After all, she knew she was powerful, but she would be facing an army. As the amulet left her fingers, she felt a surge within her, a comforting buzz of her restored powers. Again, a sad smile crossed her face.

This was her country at fault, breaking their treaty's promise, distracting with terrorist attacks to invade a poorly defended border.

This was her personal monster, her father, lurking in the shadows, pulling strings to change the fate of nations. The memory of his cruel smile lingered in her mind, only replaced by the thought of Gerald's happy grin when he talked about his love for his people and his country.

She had to fix this.

I want to see him again.

But she couldn't. If she did he would want to come too. And she didn't want to risk him. She couldn't risk him.

When had it become like this? When she first met Gerald, she had only felt a tolerant amusement. Erin had thought he would quickly grow bored of his constant proposals and move on. But then, they had spent each day by each other's side. Seeing him smile, seeing him care for others... his warmth, his kindness, his peculiar sense of humor... each part of him burrowed into her heart, integrating so deeply that she couldn't separate from him even if she wanted to. There was no sudden realization, no epiphany of her feelings. Slowly, inevitably, she fell in love with him, and now it was far too late to back out now.

He meant everything to her. More than her hatred, her revenge.

More than her life.

Knock. Knock.

At the sound of knocking on the door, Erin looked up, a sudden hope filling her despite her earlier determination.

Gerald?

The door opened without waiting for a response, startling her. She blinked with surprise, wondering for a moment if her tired mind had created what she wanted to see. But as the door opened further, and the person behind it revealed, her heart sank and her eyes grew cold.

Olivia's brother.

Matthias.

"Erin?" His pale blue eyes stared intently at her, as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Her facial expression was blank, a careful mask to hide her emotions. Only her clenched fists in her lap, her nails digging into her palms, gave an indication to the anger beneath the carefully polished surface.

Ever since the "Frederick incident" when he had called out both Olivia and Matthias, the other boy had avoided talking to Erin. He was still often in the same room, still watching her closely, but he no longer was constantly trying to touch her or talk to her. Erin had been relieved at the change, but it seemed as if he was hoping to break this stalemate.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now is not a good time." Her tone gave no room for argument, but he continued on as if he hadn't heard her.

"We haven't been on the same page, and it's my fault." He stared down at his feet, wringing his hands together, a picture of nervousness. "If I had just explained to you everything, you would understand and everything would be fine! You see, for most of my life... I was sick."

"I know."

"No, 'sick' isn't the right word. People 'get sick' but they die or get better. I wasn't sick... I was broken." He took in a deep breath and looked back up at her, his pale eyes reflecting the light from her window.

"My freezing power was too powerful, it was taking over my body. I couldn't move, could hardly breathe some days. I was trapped in my room, worried that if moved out that my powers would harm other people. My family did their best, got me treatments that would allow me to move around the house, function for a short amount of time... but nothing could fix me. Nothing could make me normal."

"Matthias..." Erin sighed, trying to interrupt, but he pushed forward, his gaze growing more intense.

"My only friend was my sister. She would come visit me regularly, whether my powers were acting up or not. She would sit in that cold, frozen room, smile at me, and tell me stories. Stories about school, about her lessons, about news from the world outside." He paused, as if gauging her reaction, "But mostly, she told me stories about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You were her best friend, the person she spent the most time with. But mostly, she realized that out of all the people she described to me, you were the one I wanted to hear about the most. You were smart, funny, and loyal to your friends. But you were broken too. " He smiled. "Your powers didn't work; they were stuck at level 1. Everyone around you laughed at you, called you names, hurt you... but still you kept moving forward, ignoring them."

Erin shook her head. "It's not nearly as impressive as you make it sound."

"Oh it is impressive." Matthias disagreed. "You stood against everyone despite being broken and forced your way through. I thought it was amazing. You were like a hero to me." He inched closer. "I used to imagine meeting you. We would compare stories, you would encourage me, and we would help each other out. We would understand each other. Like soul mates."

"I'm not..."

"And then... a miracle happened. Olivia came home, but this time she brought this:" He reached under his shirt and held a silver amulet in his hand. "A restriction artifact, something we never knew could exist. But now we had one, and it was all thanks to the girl I had always dreamt of meeting." He replaced the silver amulet back under his shirt. "My soul mate and my savior, I couldn't wait to come to St. Julienne's, to finally meet you. But... somehow... everything was wrong."

He frowned, a strange light in his eyes. "You had gained your powers back, you weren't broken anymore. And even more, you had made other friends, and even had boys hanging around you." He shook his head. "I wanted to explain to you the truth, that I was the only one who could truly understand you, support you, but whenever we spoke, you shied away!"

"Matthias..."

"Why wouldn't you listen to me? Why did you hate it whenever I touched you. We're soulmates! We're meant to be together! Today proves it! I mean, you're here in your room rather than watching the tournament, watching Gerald... You must realize on some level that he's not right for you! That I..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erin stood up, her face pale with rage, magical flames sprouting up around the room, before being snuffed out in an instant. "You couldn't get me to understand you, because you weren't looking at ME Matthias. "

He shook his head. "But..."

"NO. Listen. You had built up a fantasy in your head. A perfect girl. One whose only conversations with you were made up in your mind, so of course they went smoothly. I am not an understanding person. I am not one to help you lick your wounds and feel better. You were never looking at me, Matthias. You were only looking at a reflection of yourself, and thinking it was me."

"But the artifact..."

"I did give Olivia that artifact. But I did not make it. The only reason I gave it to her was because Olivia is my friend. I'm glad you are better, that you can leave your room and live your own life. But that does not make me your savior or your soul mate. We are classmates, teammates, nothing more."

His eyes widened, his face pained. "You never cared about me?"

"I don't know you. I feel sympathy for your situation, but nothing deeper, nothing more complex than that."

"Maybe... maybe you just don't recognize your own feelings..."

"I am in love with someone. With Gerald."

"That prince?" Matthias face twisted into a sneer. "His life has been blessed, what problems has he ever faced? He could never understand you the way I can."

"What gave you the right to determine the criteria for me to love someone?" Erin sighed, "It has nothing to do with how similar or different we are. Whether or not he is 'broken enough' doesn't matter. I love him because he is Gerald." She shrugged. "That's a good enough reason for me."

Matthias sank into a chair, his stare blank as he processed. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I love you!"

"Probably not. You love a delusion. You don't know me."

"I know what I feel!" Matthias's eyes were rimmed with red, his body trembling with distress.

"That's fine. No one can tell you who to like or not like, after all." Erin's smile was cold. "But I don't have to return your feelings."

"..."

"Now go, I need to be alone."

Erin turned back to her desk, looking at the weapons she had lined up on it.

"... If you weren't here to be away from Gerald... if you care about him... what are you doing here?" Matthias looked over the weapons, the combat clothing she had changed into. "Are you going to go fight someone?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm just worried..."

"Don't." With that, Erin pushed him out through the door, resting her back on it with a large sigh. She looked over the weapons, and glanced down at her clenched fists. She couldn't delay any longer. The Sionelle army was likely already on its way.

She was out of time.

Gerald stepped off the stage, ignoring the cheers as he took first place in the magical control category. Instead, his eyes were searching the crowd, looking for a particular set of dark eyes.

Where was she?

Frederick stepped forward, clapping him on the back. "Not bad, prince."

"Thanks."

"Almost makes up for your crushing defeat at the hands of your brother yesterday." He added cheerfully.

"..." Gerald rolled his eyes, and kept looking.

Olivia and Catherine joined them. His older sister gave him a big hug with a smile.

"Congrats, little brother."

Gerald didn't smile. "Where is she?"

Catherine's face turned serious. "She's fine."

"Where is she?"

"She stopped a terrorist plot, but she sent me a message, saying she was safe."

His face didn't change. "Catherine, where. Is. Erin?"

"I- I don't know. She stopped answering me after her last message."

Gerald started towards the castle. "I need to find her."

"Gerald!" A voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. He stared at the newcomer, slightly confused.

"Matthias, what is it?"

The pale boy stopped before him, leaning over to catch his breath. "I think... Erin's about to do something big."

Gerald stepped closer. "You saw her? Where?"

"In her room..." Matthias looked at him closely. "I went to tell her I loved her."

"..." Gerald stared at him, "Okay."

"You're not angry?"

"I knew how you felt. You're free to report it to her if you wish. Doesn't change how I feel about her."

Matthias's face twisted into a dark expression. "I hate you. If you weren't around maybe..." Then, with a long sigh, his expression cleared. "But none of that matters more than her. I think Erin's in danger."

Gerald felt a sense of panic rising within him. "What do you mean?"

"After we spoke, she kicked me out, but... I followed her after she left. She was carrying a lot of weapons, dressed for a fight. She's leaving the capital."

"What?" Gerald was bewildered. "Why would she..."

"She was muttering to herself. I heard her mention 'border patrols' and 'Sionelle forces.'"

Catherine stared at Gerald, both of their faces pale. "An invasion."

"The terrorist attacks were a diversion to weaken the border." Gerald cursed, running forward.

"Where re you going?" Frederick asked. "The group competition is next, we need all of our teammates!"

"Gerald didn't stop. "Erin is going to take on an army. She's going to face her own country's military force all by herself." His voice cracked, his tone hopeless.

"Well, that seems... suicidal." Frederick shrugged, and then started walking beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Why?"

Frederick grinned. "Hell if I know. I might hate her guts sometimes, but Erin... she's... not the worst person in the world. "

"You mean she's your friend, huh?"

Frederick groaned. "Whatever, let's go save her."

"We're coming too." Olivia and Matthias sped up to join them.

"We'll be fighting your country's military." Gerald felt he had to point this out. "You could be branded as traitors."

Frederick laughed. "Only if we're caught."

"Okay then." Gerald nodded, his expression determined. "Let's go help Erin stop an invasion."


	17. Chapter 17

The main force was getting ready to move.

Erin stood on the cliffs near the Sionelle border, staring down at the army that had amassed there. The sea that separated the nation of SIonelle and the Ellurian Alliance typically hindered a large scale land invasion, but it was clear from the long line of ships in the water that the army had been shipping troops for the past week. Likely since the border patrols had been reduced to the protect the Capital after the terrorist attacks. Taking advantage of the weakened surveillance, the Sionelle army had slowly moved soldiers over to the enemy's shore, and were now ready to advance further inward. Ships continued to sail between the two nations, carrying more troops.

Erin looked south, sighing as she caught sight of the burning wreckage of a fort. That had likely housed the remaining soldiers from the Ellurian Alliance. Erin wondered if anyone had survived the attack, but couldn't spare the time to go check. Besides, even if there were injured people, with her lack of healing magic, what was the point?

As the troops began to move, Erin frowned, her brow furrowing with frustration. The main force was going down the largest mountain path, like she had predicted, but there were multiple groups that had split off and were taking alternate routes. With this, how was she supposed to catch them all?

Just as she was puzzling over this, she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Need a little help?"

Surprised, Erin turned, only to catch sight of Gerald, Matthias, Olivia and Frederick.

"Wha- What are you guys doing here?" Erin stuttered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh we're just out here taking an afternoon stroll." Frederick rolled his eyes. "Obviously we're here to help you stop an invasion."

"But... How...?"

"Matthias told us you were up to something dangerous. After that it was fairly simple to find you, given my level 5 insight ability and your powers shining like a beacon right now." Gerald's gaze was solemn as he stood quietly near her.

"... Why did you come?" Erin looked miserable as she shook her head slowly.

Olivia ran up and hugged her. "I came because I'm your best friend, idiot!"

"And I'm in love with you, so..." Gerald winked.

"Same." Matthias added quietly.

"..." Everyone turned towards Frederick, who shrugged. "Eh... I was bored."

Gerald gave him a slight push and turned back towards Erin. "Were you really not going to say anything?" His voice carried quiet disappointment.

"I didn't know what to say."

Frederick chuckled at that. "I don't know, how about: 'Hey guys, I'm about to take on an army by myself... can I have a little help?'"

"I didn't want you guys to get involved... get hurt."

He shrugged. "Sorry that you're so shortsighted, but we were involved from the moment you decided to risk your life."

"This isn't a school fight, or a competition." Erin swallowed her eyes anxious, "This is a war. Against our own country's army. You should head back."

Gerald reached out a gentle hand, brushing her hair from her face. "Don't worry about the details. We're in this together."

"So enough with the mushy friendship and romance crap!" Frederick grinned. "Tell us what to do, team leader!"

Erin studied them carefully. It was true, with their help, she had a much better chance of pulling this off. But...

Can I trust them?

The demons of her past howled in the back of her mind, making her want to run away. Everyone she knew and loved had left, betrayed or used her. Could she really just... She looked at their expressions, and all she saw were the faces of her friends.

Slowly she nodded.

"I have a plan."

Olivia used her wind abilities to quickly move down the mountain path towards the border fort. Looking at the wreckage and the flames, she felt doubt in her heart that she would find anyone still alive. But she had to try.

"See if there's anyone from the Ellurine Alliance still left in the fort. If so, heal them, and send them back to the Capital to let them know about what's happening. With an eyewitness, they can deploy the army appropriately to prepare for the invasion in case I fail." Erin had told her with a worried look. "Of course, you guys could have warned someone as well..."

Gerald had shook his head at that. "If we delayed at all it would have been too late to save you."

"Idiots." Her tone was harsh but she had been smiling.

How many times had Olivia seen Erin smile? She thought back, but it was hard to think of many examples. She had been so stoic when they were growing up. Slow to trust anyone, never talking about herself or her family. Even with Olivia, her best friend, there had always been a distance.

Olivia heard footsteps and hid behind some rubble, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She had almost no combat ability, if she was captured... She shook her head.

Erin trusted me to do this mission. Olivia reminded herself. I can't fail her.

Dodging enemy patrols, she searched the broken rooms, almost giving up before coming across a pile of slowly shifting stone.

THERE!

She dug out some of the rubble, revealing a broken, bleeding soldier with a dazed expression. Olivia winced at the sight of him. Some of the damage was so terrible, it was hard to believe he was still alive.

HE's still bleeding. She reassured herself. Bleeding means a heartbeat, means I still have a chance.

She placed her palm on the soldier's head, focusing her powers. Feeling his injuries with her magic, she shook her head. It would take everything she had to heal this one soldier. She hoped it would be enough.

Good luck, Erin. I'll do everything I can from here. She thought with a smile.

Matthias stood right at water's edge, looking out at the ships that were on their way with more troops. The seawater was cold as it lapped around his ankles in small waves. In his hand was clutched a silver amulet, the one Erin had given him to help seal his out-of-control abilities.

"Will you really help me? After what I said to you?" Erin had been confused when it was time to give Matthias his instructions.

He had nodded. "I will."

"It won't change how I feel about you... I don't want to lie or lead you on." Erin's eyes were worried, a pity that hadn't sat well with him all too apparent on her face.

"I know." His voice had been calm. "I'm doing this because of how I feel, because I want to. Like you said:" His grin was self mocking, "No one can tell me who to love or not love. You don't have to return my feelings, but I don't have to stop having them either."

"Are you sure..."

"Erin." His tone was resolute. "I'm helping. Tell me what to do."

She had let out a long sigh. "Stop the ships from transporting more troops. Can you do it?"

He thought it over carefully, before nodding. "Yes."

Now he stood there, clutching the restriction amulet in his hand so tightly it dug into his skin. He remembered how he had felt when he first realized what this artifact meant to him, and how much he had been overwhelmed by his feelings towards Erin at that time.

Maybe she was right. I was in love with how I pictured her in my head, not the real her. Because I was so near sighted, I almost caused her to hate me.

Matthias thought of the girl who suffered like him, but kept moving forward. Of how she cared about her friends, protecting them from harm even if it cost her everything. How she had worked to protect him too, despite his selfish words.

It's not all fake, Erin. His smile was tinged with sadness. I really do love the real you.

With that thought, his hand slowly opened up, dropping the amulet into the sand. Immediately he felt his freezing magic course through his body, the all too familiar pain of his skin and muscle being destroyed by ice making him wince. Reaching out with his pale, trembling hands, he placed them in the cold water, focusing. Starting from this point, a wave of white pushed outwards, the water hardening into ice until all of the ships slowed and stopped, trapped. He shivered, the magic already slowing his heartbeat, trapping the air in his lungs, cooling his blood.

I'll hold it as long as I can, Erin. I'll leave the rest to you.

Gerald and Frederick moved along the rocky mountain paths, keeping a close eye out as they quickly tried to get ahead of the troops in the many winding mountain paths. Gerald used his insight ability to keep track of the soldier's locations, while Frederick quickly modified artifacts from his pack.

"What will these do?" Gerald finally asked, after watching him plant an artifact on each of the paths in front of the marching troops.

"Accomplish the task Erin gave us." Was the short answer he was given. After placing the last one, Frederick grinned and added. "Let's get back up to the cliff to watch the rest."

Once they were seated, Gerald started getting restless. "Frederick...the troops are still separated. Erin wanted us to push everyone to the main path. Are you sure your artifacts will work?"

The other boy looked offended. "Seriously? You are really asking me this?" He sighed and shook his head. "Unlike you, who's brain is filled with worthless things like love and how to keep proposing to your girlfriend unsuccessfully, I have actually worked to master my craft." He grinned and started counting off on his fingers. "And you will see the result of that in three... two.... one." At his last word, explosions appeared from multiple locations; everywhere they had left an artifact. As the smoke and rubble cleared, large stone walls could be seen blocking the alternate paths. From their perch on one of the higher cliffs, the troops converging towards the main path could clearly be seen.

"Nice. Dual fire and earth artifacts?" Gerald nodded in approval.

"You make it sound so simple.... But yes." He stretched, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. "Are you sure we caught all the troops?"

"My insight doesn't lie. Everyone's been diverted to the main path. Now... it's all up to Erin."

"Can she do it? I mean, she's tough; she even beat ME in a fight. But..." He looked worried. "This is an army we're talking about."

Gerald chuckled. "You haven't seen Erin's real abilities yet."

"You mean she's stronger than eight abilities at level 3 and 4?" Frederick's eyebrows rose.

" Just watch." He was smiling, but even the cheerful expression couldn't completely conceal the worry in his eyes.

Come back to me safe, Erin. Please.

Erin stood at the stop of the main path, calmly watching the hundreds of soldiers marching her way. A slight smile flickered for a moment across her face, as she saw that there were more than there had been on her initial look.

Gerald and Frederick must have been successful. She idly wondered if Olivia and Matthias had been able to complete their tasks as well. To her surprise, she believed deep down that they had.

When did I start to trust people?

Erin couldn't dwell on that thought, however, the soldiers were close enough to see her standing there now.

It was time.

She formed a wind spell, carrying her quiet words to the ears of each and every person that stood in front of her.

"I am here to bring destruction and death. If you retreat, and return to your country, I will spare your life. All who stay will make their grave here."

Part of her hoped they would take her up on it. The blood that was about to be spilt weighed heavily on her heart. There was a moment of silence as the soldiers paused, processing her warning.

A wave of laughter came from the army. All they saw was a young woman, slightly tall but outweighed by even the smallest among them. In her hands was a single sword, her only weapon. Their thoughts were easy to see:

Who did she think she was, to stand alone in front of a large army?

Erin sighed. She had given them the chance. But now it was too late.

She lifted her sword, and the valley that held the mountain path descended into hell.

Blue-green flames filled the area, causing screams of agony as many of the men caught on fire. The smoke filled the air, making it difficult to see, difficult to breathe. The men tried to move forward, but they were boxed in, unable to advance, unable to dodge.

Death had come for them, and there was no escaping anymore.

Erin coated herself in red gold flames, looking for all the world like a demon who had escaped the pits of hell, determined to drag as many souls as possible back with it. Even her sword caught flame, the light from the blade lifted up in the air catching the attention of the soldiers, who stared at it as if in a trance.

She moved, and with wind and physical enhancement at a catastrophic level, there was no way to follow her with the naked eye. She slipped between the men, and the only way to determine her path was the wide trail of bodies she left behind. It was a dance of death, and wherever she moved people fell to the ground, lifeless.

The flames kept burning, forcing the men closer. Blood sprayed in the air as her sword sliced through flesh, and even this fluid was formed into spears by water magic and flew into the crowd, taking more lives. With a loud rumble the mountains on either side of the path shifted, and began to fall down, crushing tens of soldiers beneath each enormous bolder that struck the ground.

The screams of the dying filled the air, but still the slaughter continued.

Erin spun, wind blades moving outward from her sword, cutting through skin, muscle and bone as if it were paper. Waves of death moved out from her location, and soon the remaining survivors began to panic. There was one small gap in the flames, a single path backward that led to the ships that had brought them.

Driven mad with fear, some managed to slip out, running full speed back with the goal of never returning to this cursed land again. One soldier stumbled, falling to the ground just outside the flames. With a whimper of fear he looked behind him, and the sight was carved into his memory for the rest of his life.

A burning figure stood on a pile of corpses, her head slowly turning as she looked at the carnage around her. Slowly, the flames around her body died out, leaving a young woman with dark hair and eyes, her facial expression calm. He felt a shiver go down his spine as her eyes met his own.

She wasn't human. He thought desperately, scrambling backwards to put more distance between himself and the field of death.

A goddess of destruction, maybe. A demon or a witch. Some sort of monster, wearing the skin of a girl.

But definitely not human.

He made it onto the ship, the captain looked at the small huddled group of survivors in shock. Hundreds of men had marched out that day. Now there were less than 20.

"Where are the rest of them?" He asked the group, gaining only wide eyed stares of fear in return.

One shook his head, indicating that they were gone.

"Who did this?" He whispered.

Only one man spoke up, the one who had fallen before and looked back. His face pale, his hands trembling, he looked the captain in the eye and responded quietly.

"The devil."

As if the sea had heard his words, a path of water opened up in the ice before them. They were being allowed to retreat. With a solemn shake of his head, the Captain guided his ship and his few passengers back to Sionelle.

"We need to tell them to cancel the invasion plans." He muttered to his first mate. "This nation is much stronger than we were led to believe.

Gerald and Frederick looked at the three still forms on the ground before them. Olivia, Matthias and Erin all slept quietly, looking tired and drained. With a sigh, Gerald replaced the silver amulet he had found by the other boy around Matthias's neck, nodding when he seemed to regain a small amount of color.

"They all overdid it." Frederick shook his head quietly. "What idiots."

"We all did our best." Was Gerald's only reply.

"But Erin... she's... I mean, that's ... how?" Frederick stopped himself, and shrugged. "Never mind, I'll ask her myself when she's awake. If she trusts me enough, hopefully she'll tell me the story behind this."

Gerald's tone was noncommittal. "Maybe."

"But, are you okay with this? I mean, your girlfriend is on the level of a natural disaster... with that kind of power, she could crush you in an instant if you pissed her off."

"I know."

"And..."

"It's fine." He smiled. "I love her."

Frederick groaned. "Well, good luck to you buddy."

"Thanks."

They stared at the unconscious three, and sat down, quietly waiting for them to wake up.


	18. Chapter 18

"Would you like to tell me exactly what in the world you fools were thinking?!!"

Aunt Elsinore was smiling, but no one in the group was fooled. After looking around desperately for someone else to be the one to talk, Erin swallowed uncomfortably and cleared her throat, trying to explain.

"We- We were trying to protect the country..."

"Oh. That's great." Elsinore leaned forward, her smile never wavering. "And why, pray tell, did you not leave that to the army of this country? You know, the one's whose job it is to do that?!!"

Gerald grabbed Erin's hand in support. "It wasn't that simple. Sionelle had diverted the nation's armed forces to the capital with these terrorist attacks, and struck a weak point in my country's border. They would have never been able to get there in time to react."

"So instead you all decided to simply take on an army by yourselves..."

"I thought..." Erin ran her hand through her hair, hesitating. "I thought my father might be there, in which case no amount of soldiers would have been enough to help me."

"..." Elsinore's smile faded. "Can Erin and I be alone?"

Erin shook her head. "I explained to them everything on the way back. You can speak in front of them."

"You trust them?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we don't get it either." Frederick butted in. "But don't worry, we've got her back."

"You want me to speak freely in front of them? Fine."

Elsinore's voice grew cold. "You're a fool, Erin. You could have ruined everything. We have spent YEARS planning this, you stupid girl! Years of preparation, since you were thirteen, all for our revenge. What have you suffered for all these years if not for the chance to strike at your father?!"

"I didn't..."

"You didn't think, that's what you didn't do. You revealed your powers in such a public way! What if he realizes how strong you are? We lose the advantage of surprise." She shook her head. "You risked everything for this country, that's not even your home."

"It's Gerald's home." Erin met her gaze without flinching.

"... Not that I'm not loving the family drama here. But why is surprise so important?" Frederick spread out his hands, looking confused. "I just saw Erin take down an ARMY. Without breaking a sweat. She has to be the most powerful person in the world. Why are you guys so scared of one man?"

Elsinore's gaze was haunted, as was Erin's. "You say that only because you have never seen that man in action. I will give you this warning once, because you are Erin's friend: NEVER underestimate him. He will kill you, and everyone you love, before you even knew he was there."

"He's level 5 in three different abilities, level 4 in two more." Erin spoke quietly, staring down at her hands. "But he also has years of experience, he's able to bring out his powers to the absolute limit. My only chance is to catch him by surprise."

"..." An uncomfortable silence fell on the group as they all considered the implications of those words.

Knock. Knock.

Everyone startled, looked up at the door, hands moving towards weapons. Shaking his head, Gerald cautiously opened it, smiling in recognition.

"Hi there."

Several servants stepped into the room, carrying platters of food. The one in front, a serious looking gentleman, bowed and said:

"We've brought some food for the St. Julienne's Academy team, as you missed the dinner in the main dining hall."

Gerald nodded. "Thank you, you can set it down there."

They did as instructed and as a group turned to leave. One, a younger woman, hesitated and looked at the group with a solemn look. "Even though you lost badly today, we're still cheering for you for the competition tomorrow." Glancing briefly at Gerald and blushing, she then turned and left the room.

"Looks you have a fan." Frederick teased, sitting down and grabbing a plate of food.

Gerald shrugged. "She's free to cheer for our team if she wants."

"That's not what i..." Frederick was interrupted by Olivia, who stretched her hand out, shaking her head.

"Don't bother. His brain is too occupied with Erin to understand teasing."

"Takes all the fun out of it!"

"Tell me about it."

The group settled down, grabbing food and starting to eat.

"By the way, when that girl said we 'lost badly' today...?" Erin paused in her meal, thinking. "Didn't they just forfeit us when we didn't show up?"

Elsinore shrugged. "Unlike some people, I considered the implications of your team not showing up to the competition. Especially important when I know now that you were off fighting a war..." She sighed loudly. "I figured you all were up to something though, and I didn't want someone realizing that your team was gone at the same time and putting two and two together."

Gerald winced, pausing as he reached for piece of bread. "Good point."

"Yeah, didn't think of that, when you were off chasing your foolish girlfriend, did you, boy?" Elsinore snorted. "So I created an illusion of your team hiding in the woods the entire competition. When they couldn't avoid a fight, I made them surrender. You got last place, but at least most people shouldn't realize the truth."

Erin hung her head. "Thanks."

"What are aunts for?"

Frederick raised his hand. "Can I adopt you as my aunt? You seem like a cool, powerful person to have around."

Elsinore lifted an eyebrow. "I don't remember having a sarcastic little asshole like you as a nephew."

"Don't lie, you love me!"

Elsinore rolled her eyes and sighed to the heavens. "...Anyways... interestingly enough, Gerald's performance in tomorrow's individual magic fight competition will determine whether or not we win."

Erin was shocked. "Really? We still have a chance?"

"The scores are currently us and the Sionelle military academy tied at 7 points, Royal academy at 6 points, and Merion at 4."

Matthias spoke up, still staring down at his plate, his quiet voice surprising the room. He typically stayed silent in the background. "Why is Gerald the one participating?"

Frederick nodded. "Yeah! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the pasty stalker! Erin can take down a freaking army! I think she's the best choice to fight the military academy guys."

"Thanks guys." Erin grinned, setting down the half eaten sandwich and lifting a silver amulet from around her neck. "But I'm back to being restricted, and even if I've improved in magical combat, I'd rather not stand out too much in front of my father abilities-wise."

"Fair, but what about..."

CRASH!

The room went silent. Gerald, his face pale, had stood up, and shoved all of the plates off the table shattering them on the floor.

"Don't eat anymore!" He looked around, his eyes panicked, grabbing the food from the plate on Erin's lap and throwing it at well.

"Gerald... what?"

"It's poisoned." He whispered his response, but it was as if he had shouted it into the stunned silence.

"How...?"

"Everyone's abilities are now at level one." He shook his head, angry. "I should have known sooner."

Olivia winced, dumping her plate from her lap. "Is there a poison that can even do that?"

"It's rare." Gerald's eyes were angry. "The Royal family has access to it." He started moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to the servants who delivered the food." Gerald kept walking. "and track down the source of all this."

Frederick followed. "I'm coming too."

"I don't need you."

"Yes you do. You're much too nice."

With that, the two boys disappeared out of the room, leaving the group to stare at each other in stunned silence.

They returned after a few hours, their faces grim.

Gerald sat next to Erin, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands with a sigh.

"Richard."

"I know, shocking right?" Frederick sank into a chair as well, clearly exhausted. "The evil traitor younger brother was behind it. Who would have guessed."

"We should have denounced him as a traitor as soon as we returned." Erin gently rubbed Gerald's back, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I thought about it, but I was hoping to have proof before going to my parents..." Gerald shook his head sadly. "Fortunately, he was getting desperate with this one. He sent poisoned food to both us and the Sionelle Military Academy team."

"Did they...?"

"They didn't touch it." Frederick laughed ruefully. "Apparently they've only eaten their own rations since they've been here. Suspicious bastards."

"Wish we'd been less trusting." Erin looked over at Frederick, curious. "So he was desperate?"

"Yeah, he bribed the servants into bringing the food he had poisoned to us. Didn't cover his tracks well at all." He snorted. "Apparently didn't even consider the fact that servants might betray him, despite taking the money."

"How'd you get them to talk?"

Gerald's face turned pale. "Don't ask."

Frederick laughed softly, but didn't comment further.

"So, Richard has been caught?"

"Caught and punished, the whole Royal Academy team is disqualified."

"Are they going to cancel or delay the final event?" Olivia's voice was hopeful, but her smile quickly fell off as Gerald shook his head.

"The ships leave the day after tomorrow. The poison lasts for 24 hrs. There's just no time."

"So... the military academy wins then? Even if the Merion Academy beats them, they don't have enough points to win the whole competition!"

"But... weren't they involved in the whole invading the country thing?" Erin shook her head in disbelief.

Gerald looked angry. "Even with our testimonies and those of the men from the fort that Olivia saved, the incoming troops never identified themselves as Sionelle soldiers, and were not wearing their country's uniforms. Their diplomat is insisting that those invading troops were unrelated mercenaries. Besides," He gave a half-hearted grin. "Even if we could prove it was Sionelle that invaded, it doesn't mean the military academy was involved."

"So they win?"

"I'm afraid so..."

A solemn silence settled over the room.

"Wait!" Matthias stood up suddenly, a strange expression on his face. "This poison temporarily drops your level to level one, correct?"

Gerald nodded. "Yes."

"What about people who were already restricted before they took it?"

"..."

Frederick's eyes widened. "Ice boy might have a point!" He turned to Erin. "Take off your amulet!"

Nodding thoughtfully, Erin slipped the amulet off her neck, dropping it onto the table.

"..."

Gerald grinned. "You're at level 3 now."

"Level 3?" Erin looked over at Elsinore. "Think it will be enough?"

"Hmph! They think they poisoning us is enough to keep us down?"

Elsinore's grin was vicious.

"Tear them apart, Erin."

The next morning, Erin stood out by the arena floor, nervously waiting for her fight to start. Frederick and Gerald stood on either side of her, keeping an eye out to make sure no one else interfered prior to the actual event.

"Well, it's official. Merion Academy bowed out of the fight." Gerald placed a hesitant arm around Erin's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"What? Why?"

"No matter if they won or not, they couldn't score higher than either our team or the military academy. So this competition is only going to consist of one fight."

"At least that's simple enough." Erin looked up just in time to see the military academy students file in on their side of the Arena, followed by her father. One of the students stepped forward, stretching, obviously preparing to be her opponent in the fight. Recognizing him, Erin groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Walter."

Frederick raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He's a military academy student. One of my father's prodigies. We've fought before... it didn't end so well for me."

"I hate to keep bringing this up, but once again... didn't you just defeat an entire army?" Frederick chuckled. "Why is one student such a big deal?"

"My abilities are restricted, remember? Plus he's very powerful, at least a level 4 water, wind and physical enhancement ability, plus a mental reinforcement variant that allows him to ignore pain."

Gerald looked over at Frederick with a quizzical expression. "Besides, when you faced him in the physical competition, you surrendered immediately!"

Frederick rolled his eyes. "It was obviously a strategy."

"To do what? Obviously not to win."

"To live." Thinking about this, he patted Erin on the shoulder. "Good luck."

With that, both contestants were called to the center of the ring. Walter recognized her with a smile. The expression was excited, predatory. He remained silent, as he always had in front of her.

Erin restrained her fear, pushing away the memory of her ribs cracking underneath his attacks and watched him carefully. Slowly, the world around them faded, as she focused not on the crowds, not the competition, but the fight in front of her. Previously, he had been fast, strong, and never hesitated no matter what damage she inflicted on him. Standing before her dangerous opponent, Erin smiled.

She was going to win.

She kept the memory of their previous fight carefully in the back of her mind. Remembering the pain, the anger, the frustration. Her father's smile as he told her that she was useless except to be engaged to the man of his choosing. A rage slowly built within her, but she kept it beneath the surface, controlled. It was going to be her tool, her secret weapon.

The official stood between them, laying out the rules. All magic allowed. No lethal attacks. Waving his hand, the fight was begun.

The two circled around each other carefully, watching each movement. She remembered his ruthlessness in his attacks last time, how his expression never wavered no matter how much she hurt him, and her smile grew cold.

Walter lost patience first.

Activating physical enhancement and wind spells, he crossed the distance between them in an instant. He reached out, intending to grab her arm, to twist it behind her as he had last time.

But Erin was ready. Instead of ducking below, she moved forward, activating her own magic to try match his speed. Jumping over his outstretched arm, she kicked him in the face with all her might. She felt his nose crumple beneath her boot, his whole body thrown to the ground with the force of her blow.

Walter stood up, blood streaming from his nostrils, but for the first time since Erin met him, he wasn't smiling.

His eyes were wide, panicked, as a hand reached up to cup his nose. He stared at the blood incredulously, as if confused.

Erin didn't take the lapse in attention for granted. She set herself on fire, leaning forward to tackle him as she increased the flames intensity to the extent of her restrained magic. His skin blistered beneath her burning hands, and he threw himself backwards, coating himself with water with a shriek of pain.

The earth beneath him cracked with her magic, and already off balance, he tripped, falling to the ground. Before he could recover, Erin leapt forward, landing with a crunch on his left ankle. He screamed with pain, reaching for her, but before he could, wind magic sealed his lungs. She grasped him with a burning hand, seeing the pain and fear in his eyes, and said one word:

"Yield."

"..." He hesitated, stubborn, but the magical flames licked at his skin, charring it, and finally he could stand it no longer. He nodded silently, and tapped out.

Hatred filled his eyes, but Erin simply smiled and walked away, nodding to the cheers of the crowd that filled the arena.

In the end, despite his power, it had been all too easy to defeat him. After all, he relied on the strength of his variant mental reinforcement magic, his inability to feel pain.

And feeding her powers with her rage, she had used illusion magic to trick his mind into remembering just what pain felt like.

After that, he never stood a chance.

She grinned at the crowd, raising her hand in a victorious gesture and looked around. Gerald and Frederick were high fiving eachother, looking pleased. Olivia and Matthias were jumping up and down, screaming excitedly. Even Catherine and Maddie were there cheering her on, their own voices contributing to the din. But all the noise, all the excitement, faded into nothing as she looked across the arena at an all too familiar face who was quietly studying her.

Her father.

He didn't look angry, despite the defeat of his prodigy. Didn't look confused, upset, or even disappointed.

He was smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

The atmosphere in the throne room was cold, as everyone stared down at the kneeling figure in chains.

"Richard de Riciancia, second prince of the Ellurine Alliance. You have been accused of treason." The king's face was sad as he studied the pitiful figure of his son.

Erin, standing on the sidelines, felt sorry for him, although she was unable to muster any sort of sympathy at all for Richard.

After all, he had brought this on himself.

Richard showed no signs of repentance, his back straight, his face proud. "Everything I did I did for the kingdom."

"You allowed enemy troops into our borders, gave them information on our patrol schedules. You poisoned your brother." The king's voice cracked, his breaking heart on display for the court to see. "How was any of that for the kingdom, and not simply for your own selfish gain?"

"The Ellurine Alliance would have been invaded with or without me! I was simply controlling the when and the how!" Richard argued back, his chains clinking as he gestured wildly with his bound hands. "If I cooperated with them, they were going to allow me to remain king, to keep the country independent."

"Foolish child." The queen sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead. "You would have surrendered this nation to its enemies without a fight, and become a puppet king."

"But...!"

"Silence. I've heard enough." The king looked out around the court, reaching over to take his wife's hand, who squeezed it reassuringly.

"Richard, for your crimes against the crown and this nation, you should be put to death."

"..." A delicate silence fell over the throne room. The blood drained slowly from Richard's face. Gerald's hand was in Erin's tightly gripping it, almost to the point of being painful.

"But... I would like to ask a favor of the court." Gerald's father looked tired as he glanced around at the noblemen and women present. "It is difficult for me to order the execution of my own son. I ask that you allow me to lessen his sentence, only sparing his life. He will pay for his crimes, I promise."

Slowly the crowd nodded, bowing towards the king to show their agreement.

"Thank you, friends." He turned back to his son, his face determined.

"Richard de Riciancia. You will be stripped of your title as prince. You will never be able to ascend the throne of this nation. You will be placed under house arrest, where you will spend time each day helping the poor and disadvantaged of this nation. You will never leave the confines of this city." He hesitated and then added. "Your fiancé, Isabelle, although not complicit in your treasonous plans, did also work with these terrorists to harm Prince Gerald, and will be stripped of her title and banished from this nation."

"You can't do this!" Richard shouted, his face red with rage. "I am your most powerful child! I am the future king!"

The king and queen's expressions were cold. "You are no child of mine. Not anymore." He gestured to the guard. "Take him away."

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU ALL REGRET!!!" Richard was dragged out, still shouting and cursing at the room. Once silence had once again fallen, the king cleared his throat and turned to Gerald.

"On a brighter note, Gerald, please step forward."

Giving Erin's hand a tight squeeze before letting go, the prince moved to the center of the room, kneeling before his parents.

"You have done well, both you and your friends, in defending this kingdom."

"It wasn't me." Gerald lifted his head. "It was mostly..." He glanced over at Erin and seeing her expression, paused before continuing. "...It was all of us."

"We know, child." The queen smiled down at her son, her gaze affectionate. "You've made good choices in your friendships."

From the sideline, Frederick snorted with laughter, but everyone ignored him.

"Keeping in mind your accomplishments, as well as the abilities you have demonstrated, you will be given the title of crown prince." The king grinned. "You will have to take up our duties to uphold this nation once we are gone. We believe in you. Do you accept this responsibility?"

Gerald paused, before nodding in agreement. "Yes, father. But may I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"I would like to return to Sionelle to finish my studies at St. Julienne's Academy. I still have much to learn."

Letting out a chuckle, the king agreed. "Of course, Gerald. Besides..." He glanced over at Erin. "You still have unfinished business in that country... like securing me a daughter in law."

"I'll do my best." Gerald's face was serious but his eyes showed his amusement.

"We're cheering for your success." The queen added, also looking over at Erin.

A sudden chill went down Erin's spine as she glanced around the throne room. Why did she suddenly feel as if everyone in the room was staring at her expectantly? Just how many people are in on this? She wondered idly, keeping a polite smile on her face.

The court was dismissed, so Gerald and Erin stepped forward to say their goodbyes to his family.

"Erin!" Gerald's father stepped forward, pulling her into a large bear hug. "Thank you so much for all you've done! Gerald told me I wasn't allowed to publicize your part in saving my kingdom, but I'll never forget how you've helped me, my family, and my country." He set her down, smiling. " You will always have a home here, if you marry Gerald or no."

Erin felt her eyes burn, and blinked rapidly to clear them. "Thanks."

"Of course, we REALLY want you to marry him." She heard him mutter under his breath.

"Dear, don't pressure her!" The queen smacked him on the arm, before hugging Erin herself. "We are so proud of you and Gerald!" Holding her at arm's length, she smiled. "If you ever need advice, or need me to knock some sense into my son, just send me a communication spell. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, your majesty."

She winked. "No need to be so formal, dear, you're practically family."

She then turned to Gerald and started talking to him quietly, while his two sisters ran up to say goodbye. Maddie leapt into her arms, burying her small face into Erin's shoulder.

"Do you have to go? I really want to play with you more!"

Erin laughed, hugging the girl tightly. "I'm sorry, but I promise, we'll see each other again and play, okay?"

"And you'll be my sister?"

"...We'll see."

Catherine stepped forward, her face a little sad. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"..." Erin silently studied the young woman's face. After seeing the fight in the woods, Catherine had definitely been more wary of her, but now seemed to be at peace with things. Sensing her questioning gaze, Catherine cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I mean... take care of Gerald. Please?"

"I will." Erin nodded. "I promise."

They finished saying their goodbyes and soon the whole group was boarded on the ship back home.

The five of them stood on the deck, looking out at the rapidly shrinking shore of the Ellurine Alliance.

"Well I for one am glad that's over!" Fredrick leaned against the rail with a sigh. "What a nightmare!"

Olivia chuckled. "It was a little bit more exciting than a simple competition, huh?"

"Which, by the way, I feel they could have done a little bit more ceremony about us winning!" Frederick pulled on his golden medal around his neck with a dissatisfied expression.

"Well, there was the whole treason and invasion thing..." Matthias patted the other boy on the back. "At least we got to see the expressions on the military academy student's faces when they realized they lost to us."

"Yes! I'm teaching you to enjoy other's suffering properly!" Looking happier, he stared out at the shore again. "And on the bright side, the military academy guys got delayed and we don't even have to travel back with them!"

"Yeah, doesn't break my heart to have some distance." Erin agreed.

"..." Finally Gerald let out a sigh. "So it will be back to regular school life after this?"

"I for one will appreciate the peace and quiet." Frederick nodded "Although I'm sure the amount of paperwork waiting for me on my return will be terrible."

Olivia elbowed him lightly with a chuckle. "Oh yeah! You're the student council president! Does this mean you're going to go back to pretending you don't know us?"

"... I have a bad feeling that even if I tried it wouldn't be any use."

"Nope! We'd just track you down and force you to spend time with us!" Gerald laughed. "Might as well go along with it willingly."

"Ugh... fine."

The group laughed, looking forward to the future ahead. Only Erin hung back from the relieved chatter, her eyes staring out at the shore, anxious.

Night had fallen, only Gerald and Erin were left on the deck. They sat side by side, looking up at the stars, holding hands.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

Erin turned to stare at him, surprised. "How'd you know...?"

"You're not that hard to read once you get used to it."

"I see..." Erin looked back out at the stars. "I'm worried that this was too easy."

"What?!" Gerald's eyebrows lifted. "Taking on an army was easy?"

"In a way. I mean, if my father was serious about invading the Ellurine Alliance, why wasn't he there for the battle? He also has more elite troops, those were more basic infantry types."

"Maybe that's all he could get Sionelle to agree to send? After all, this was a secret invasion that broke a treaty."

"All the more reason for him to go all out to win." Erin sighed. "Nothing is ever simple with my father. I'm worried that I'm missing something. I just don't know what."

"Maybe you're not missing anything!"

Erin sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Well, even if you are, whatever he is planning, whatever he wants to do to you, I'll be by your side, okay?" Gerald grinned. "We'll face it together, I promise."

Leaning forward, Erin pressed her lips gently against Gerald's and smiled. "I know."

She nestled into his side, as he wrapped his arms around her, staring out at the water.

It seemed impossible how much her life had changed since Gerald had arrived. She had been solely focused on her revenge, unable to look at anyone properly. She avoided all emotions, close relationships, and thought of herself as more of a weapon than a person.

Erin thought about what it had been like to think that she had lost him, the rage and grief that had filled her at that time. But more than that, the strongest emotion had been regret.

Regret that she couldn't stay by his side.

She remembered how much his smile had broken her composure when they first met.

How he defended her when no one else believed in her.

His worried expression whenever she was hurt.

His smile when he told her loved her.

...

Letting out a soft sigh, Erin wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Gerald?" She spoke with a whisper.

"Hmm?" He stared up at the stars, still hugging her.

"Will you marry me?"

In a dark basement room in a house on the docks of the Ellurine Alliance, General Roderick sat at a small wooden table, staring down at the man in black kneeling before him.

"It was found, buried within the border fort as you predicted, Sir."

He reached out a hand, his tone brooking no discussion. "Give it to me."

A small package was placed into his palm. With an almost reverent expression, he gently unwrapped the cloth, his face coming into sharp relief as a small glowing amulet was revealed. He brushed his fingertips lightly on the brightly shining gem.

"Finally, I have it." His tone was relieved.

"General!" A man in an official uniform stomped down the stairs, interrupting his inspection. With a gentle sigh, Roderick wrapped the artifact up once more, hiding it from view.

"Ambassador, how can I help you?"

"Help me untangle this mess YOU created!" The man's face was tight with rage. "They know that you're behind both the terrorist attacks and the failed invasion! You promised to hide your tracks!"

The general shrugged. "As I did. After all, they suspect but have no proof, correct?"

"But..."

"You only see part of the plan, ambassador." Roderick sighed, looking disappointed. "Of course, it would have been nice to take over the Ellurine Alliance in one fell swoop, as well as take out some of the magical talent from the other countries with some well placed attacks at the competition, but these were always secondary goals, nothing more."

"You... you... I was never made aware of this!" The man sputtered in rage. "What could be more important than an INVASION?!"

Roderick's smile was cold. "This world is much more vast than your small mind can comprehend, Ambassador. So why don't you do your job, and I'll do mine." He turned away.

"But..."

"You are dismissed."

One of the black-cloaked guards escorted the angry man out before he could reply further.

Another, obviously higher ranked guard, stood at attention at the side with a slightly concerned expression. "Sir, even if they were only secondary goals, the plans were well thought out. The Ellurine alliance should not have been able to push back a force of that size with the troops they had available."

"Hmm..." The general had the artifact unwrapped once more, and was studying it closely.

"Sir... We should keep it in mind that they may have more powerful support than we first anticipated." The man swallowed, his throat dry. "The survivors say that the army was defeated by a single person, a young woman. I don't know how accurate that is."

"Oh it's accurate."

"It is?"

"Oh yes." He stroked the glowing gem, his eyes satisfied. "My little girl has grown up magnificently, hasn't she?"

"...Sir?"

The general wasn't listening anymore, his voice a whisper as he spoke to himself. "... Just like her mother."

"..." With a careful nod, the soldier moved back to stand against the wall, knowing that further discussion would be useless.

General Roderick stared down at the powerful artifact in his hands. "Darling, if only you had supported me at that time... I wouldn't have... things would have been different." He sighed quietly. "Now I can only move forward with this plan alone."

His hands paused. "Well... not quite alone."

Slowly, softly, laughter filled the dark basement room.

"Erin... it's time to come home."


End file.
